The Heart Never Lies
by Pirate-x-Girls
Summary: Forced to leave her, what will happen when their paths cross again. Can she fall in love twice? Willabeth M for later chapters, please, please, please read and review!
1. Prolouge

- 4 -

Disclaimer: Will, Elizabeth and anyone else from POTC belong to Disney. I claim no profit except my own personal satisfaction if people review.

A/N: Alternate Universe, set just after CotBP, but of course without the events of DMC and AWE taking place. This story line deviates slightly in history from the first film; Will comes to Port Royal when he is 18. Story carries on as normal from there, all will become clear!

A/N continued: And the reason this story is in bold is because I felt like it, flashbacks in italics. I know it's not normal but who wants to be normal. And please, please, please, please, pleases rate and review, I want to know if I should continue with this or not.

Summary: forced to leave her, what will happen when their paths cross again. Can she fall in love twice?

The Heart Never Lies

**Prologue **

_If you wanna fight, I'll stand right beside you_

The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you 

_**To pick up the pieces, if you don't believe me**_

_**Just look into my eyes**_

_**Cos the heart never lies**_

He had never lied to her before, whenever she needed reassurance all she needed to do was to look into his eyes. Those were the eyes that reassured her told her everything would be fine. Those were the eyes that calmed her when she was upset, that lay to rest any fears she had. Why now were they letting her down? Why now were they filled with an uncertainty that frightened her?

"**What do you mean?" Her breathing was hard, as if she had been running. He bowed his head. **

"**I don't love you." the words, spoken softly cut through her heart like a knife, there was a pounding in her ears that was getting louder, like drums it thumped over and over again. '**_**I don't love you, I don't love you, I don't love you.**_**' she shook her head as if this would clear what he was saying and chase his words away. Her hands reached out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. **

"**What do you mean, you don't love me?" she babbled desperately. "Is it something I've done, if it is god I'm sorry!" her hands slid up to his face, cupping his cheeks, he pulled his head out of her reach and took a step back, freeing himself from her hands. **

"**I don't love you," he repeated softly, as if he was saying them to himself as much as her. The tears fell thick and fast. She could see nothing, feel nothing, hear nothing but the words. Her vision swam and she sobbed. **

"**Will!" she choked. He looked up at the sound of his name and for a moment she looked deep into his eyes. And she saw pain there, pain and fear. **

"**I have to go." He said, cutting off anything she might have said. He took a step forward and put his hands on his shoulders. Bending down he kissed her cheek. "Forget about me." He whispered in her ear. Even now as he was leaving her it still sent a shiver down her spine. Her arms went round him and she clutched him tightly never wanting to let go. He gave her a quick squeeze and made to move.**

"**Don't leave me! I love you!" she pleaded. Turning her face and finding his lips she kissed him. Her eyes closed and she pulled him closer still. He froze at the contact before slowly pulling away. **

"**I'm sorry Elizabeth. Forgive me." And then he left her, standing, the tears pouring down her face. The last she saw of the man she loved was his back as he disappeared out the door and down the steps. **

**All the strength left her and she slid to the floor where she lay, curled up. Her whole world was falling in around her and she was powerless to stop it. He was gone; the only man she had ever and would ever love had gone. And in his place was an empty void, one that could never be filled again. She had no idea how long she lay there, just crying. But presently she heard footsteps and then arms wrapped round her. She looked up wildly, eyes wide with hope that he had come back to her. Her face crumpled when she saw her father looking at her. **

"**Oh Elizabeth." He murmured, as the tears started again. Pulling her onto his lap he rocked her as he had done when she was a child and had fallen over and hurt herself. But this was another type of hurt. One which she would recover from in time, he was sure of it. All she needed was to forget about William Turner. As Elizabeth fell asleep against him exhausted from all her crying, Weatherby Swann allowed himself a small smile. It had all been so easy.**

**A week before:**

"_William. Might I have a word?" the young man turns towards his future father-in-law and a smile graces his handsome face. _

"_**For you sir I can spare two." He jokes. The governor smiles tightly and makes his way across the forge until he i**_**s **_**standing not a foot away from the blacksmith. **_

"_**William, I don't know how to say this…" he started. Will cocks his head to one side and puts his hands on his hips. "…whilst I know that you think you love Elizabeth and she thinks she loves you, I just cannot allow this marriage to take place." He watches as first amusement then confusion flitted across Will's face.**_

"_**I don't understand sir, you gave us your blessing." Sighing heavily the governor turned away, when he turned to face the blacksmith again his face is stern.**_

"_**I have given much thought to the matter since then. See Elizabeth needs the best and I feel that you are unable to provide her with the kind of life that she needs." Will bristles at his words.**_

"_**I can assure you sir that I will do everything in my power to provide Elizabeth with the home she needs." He replied his voice clipped. **_

"_**Mr Turner, let me put it another way. You **_will _**not be marrying my daughter. If you continue to court her I will be forced to take measures to have you removed." He stepped forward, until he was eyeballing Will who was taller by a good couple of inches. "Either you break it off with her, tell her you don't love, and then leave Port Royal forever, or I will see you hang." Will frowns and opened his mouth. **_

"_**Do your worst." He challenges. The governor chuckles.**_

"_**Not frightened by the noose, maybe if I tell her about your past, I'm sure she'd love to hear about that." Will blanches in front of him.**_

"_**She won't believe me." He said. "She knows I love her. God knows I proved that. And you know her as well as I do, she won't believe me for a second." The governor smiles. **_

"_**She will believe you William, you will make her believe you, otherwise…" he leaves the threat hanging. Without another word he leaves the young blacksmith standing and sweeps from the shop. **_

Weatherby Swann was not usually a malicious man. His actions, he kept telling himself had been forced by his love of his daughter. He was loath to see her get hurt. The match with a blacksmith was not good for social standing nor was he quite sure of the man himself. He had managed to convince himself that Will would leave Elizabeth high and dry as he had made him do and he was merely making it sooner rather than later. As he laid Elizabeth down and watched her sleeping face he felt a small surge of pride, he'd done it. Elizabeth stirred in her sleep ad turned over. Weatherby pulled up a chair and sat, keeping watch on his daughter all night.

He walked numbly, his feet taking him where they would, to the docks to charter a passage. Tears collected at the corner of his eyes and leaked down his cheeks. He leant against a nearby wall and slid down to the floor. Placing his head on his knees he sobbed, allowing all of his anger, sadness and regret to come out. When the tears stopped he leant his head back against the wall. Above him the stars shone in the night sky, the moon, a pale orb that hung suspended on a string lit up the down in a soft glow. Looking to his left he saw the mansion set up on the hill. His heart screamed at him to go back, to gather her in his arms, kiss her face, and tell her he was sorry. And then chase away all her fears, for the rest of their lives. But his brain warned him away, ordering him to keep moving. Slowly he heaved himself to his feet and took one last look back.

"Goodbye Elizabeth, I love you, forgive me." He whispered. And then with his head bowed he left for the docks.

He arrived at the docks and was able to charter a place in a crew aboard a merchant ship. That was until he could find who he was looking for. Jack Sparrow. As the ship pulled out of port he took one look back at the place that he had called him, and saying a goodbye William Turner left Port Royal.

The sun filtered in through the curtains and onto Elizabeth's face. She blinked several times and rolled over. Her hand enclosed over another and she sighed.

"Will." she murmured, then the memories of the night before came flooding back and she sat up straight…and found herself looking into her father's blue eyes. Tears welled up in her eyes and she slumped back down, she felt hollow, there was nothing. Her father smoothed the hair back from her face and smiled.

"I'm here for you." he said softly. Elizabeth looked up at him and managed a small, watery smile, it wasn't her father she wanted, and it was Will. Only Will.


	2. Recovery

- 12 -

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far, I will get round to naming and thanking you personally in the next chapter.

A/N: some people may think that I made Weatherby Swann too nasty. But I felt that a man of that time would act the same way if his daughter was forced to marry out of her social class like Elizabeth would be. He believes he's acting for her best interests.

The Heart Never Lies

Chapter 1: Recovery

Some people hide their every desire 

_**Others pretend they don't care at all**_

Six weeks had passed since Will had left and Elizabeth had not yet ventured outside. She stayed indoors, away from prying eyes and wasted the days thinking of Will. Her father tried in vain to persuade her to go to social events with him.

"**He's not coming back Elizabeth. Forget him and move on." He urged. Every time Elizabeth had looked up at him. Her eyes he noticed had undergone the biggest change. All her life, from the moment she had opened her eyes the day she was born there had always been a spark, a twinkle that never died. Now it was gone, she was hollow. Weatherby tried to distract her from her thoughts but nothing worked. **

**One bright morning Elizabeth woke, and as she did every morning she lay and thought about Will. She knew that she shouldn't, that her father was right, Will was not coming back. But she couldn't help when her thoughts turned to him and all the times they had shared. She found herself relieving every nervous smile, every laugh and touch that had sent her blood rushing. **

_The birds sing, a melancholy song. She's accompanying her father to the docks to see in an old friend. A small crowd has gathered to watch as they ship comes into dock; it's the perfect day for a social outing. The sky is blue and the sun shines down on Port Royal. She watches as the plank is lowered and people begin to disembark. The first off is her father's friend. A tall thin man with a gaunt face and kindly grey eyes. He embraced her father. _

"_Weatherby it's been too long." Her father smiles broadly and clasps the other mans hand. _

"_I know Scott. I believe you know my daughter Elizabeth." The man turns his gaze on her and his face splits into a grin. _

"_The spitting image of her mother!" he gushes, kissing her on the cheek. She blushes and looks away. Her farther opens his mouth when a shout goes up from the ship. They all look round. A figure flies down the ramp and hits the floor. Two naval officers run after as the figure dragged themselves to their feet and ran. On of the officers jumped and caught the person round the waist, bringing them both crashing to the ground. The man, for she could now see that was what he was struggled and earned a punch and kick for his trouble. _

"_What in the hell is going on?" her father asks. Together they walk over to where the two officers were still trying to restrain the man. _

"_What is happening?!" Scott barks. All movement ceases and all three men look up. _

"_Stowaway sir, tried to make a break for it." The naval officer said. The man in question flicked his hair from his eyes and looked straight at them. Her father narrowed his eyes. Elizabeth meanwhile stands stunned. He's beautiful. His dark brown eyes looked straight her and she felt naked under his gaze; his features were delicate, defined cheekbones and a sensual mouth. He looked at her, and then gives a small wink. With a great surge of physical energy he pushes himself off the ground, dislodging his guards in the process. In the blink of an eye he's gone weaving his way through the crowd. She feels her heart soar as he runs. That is until James Norrington barrels into him and knocks him flying. They hit the ground with a thud. A crowed forms which her father pushes his way to the front of. The young man is bleeding from his nose and a cut above the eyebrow. _

"_Who are you?" her father asks, his eyes narrowing. The young man holds up his chin in defiance. _

"_William Turner." he says. "Now tell you're thug here to get the hell off me!" Norrington punched him and he fell back unconscious. Elizabeth gasped and turns to her father. _

"_Was that completely necessary?" she asks, her father doesn't reply, merely orders the man to be dragged away. He walked away with Scott and she's left on her own. She's about to leave when she sees the gold glinting on the floor. Bending down she scoops up a gold medallion. On it are the strangest markings, a skull with intricate designs around. Looking around she checks no one is watching before putting the medallion delicately in her pockets before hurrying to catch up with her father._

The memory still made Elizabeth smile. Will had been released a couple of days later and sent to be an apprentice blacksmith, the only skill he seemed to possess. About the medallion she had kept quiet. Until of course she was kidnapped and then everything changed. Will had come after her and with the help of a certain pirate had freed her from Barbossa. When they had returned to Port Royal following her rescue he had freed the pirate Jack Sparrow and told her he loved her. She would never forget his voice as he spoke the words she had been longing to hear since she had first laid eyes on him as long as she lived.

'_Elizabeth, I should have told you every day from the moment I met you, I love you._'

But thinking about it brought fresh tears. Turning onto her stomach she buried her head into her pillow and sobbed endlessly. The material muffling the sound so that no one could hear her.

"Why did you leave me?" she sobbed to herself.

Eventually her crying stopped and she sat up. Wiping her eyes she got off the bed and made me way to the window. Throwing back the drapes she looked out over the harbour. It was a busy day with many boats coming and going. Merchant vessels, naval ships. Life went on as normal. And that was when she realised. Turning away from the window she sighed and made her way back to her bed. No sooner had she flopped down on the covers was there a knock on the door.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth?" her father's voice sounded on the other side of the door. "Are you decent?" Elizabeth smiled at the familiarity of those words before she answered.

"Yes father." The door opened and her father came in. He smiled to see her sitting up in bed and came to sit on the edge of the mattress.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Better," Elizabeth admitted. "I thought I might go out today." Her father beamed and gave her a hug.

"That's wonderful Elizabeth, what a coincidence! There's a ball up at Lord and Lady Mark's house. Would you like to attend? Of course if you don't feel ready…" Elizabeth shook her head and smiled.

"No, of course, I should love to attend father. I have been inside for too long." Her father smiled again and kissed her forehead.

"I'm proud of you." he whispered before leaving her to get dressed.

Will Turner had never been a heavy drinker, but now as he sat slouched in a corner of a tavern he wondered why he had never done it before. All around him men were drinking, laughing, fondling with whores. But Will wasn't interested. He only wanted one woman and he had been denied her forever. Looking down at his bottle he felt the tears welling up again as he thought of her. A shadow fell over him and he looked up to see a prostitute leaning over him, her dress practically falling off her frame. She grinned at him and reaching out traced a hand down his neck.

"Now, what's a handsome thing like you doing all by yourself?" she slurred. Will looked at her blankly. With another grin the whore slid into his lap, making sure she ground against his crotch. He closed his eyes and willed himself to ignore it. When she saw that she got no response the woman pouted.

"What's wrong honey? Can't get it up?" Will opened his eyes long enough to glare at her. She smiled sweetly again and leant forward to kiss him, thrusting her tongue between his lips. He gave her a gentle push and slid her off him. She raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong with you? You don't like women, you want some male company?" Will stood,

"Leave me alone." He said quietly. He made to leave but a heavy hand on his shoulder stopped him, turning he came face to face with the largest man he had ever seen. The man leered at him.

"Hey, saw you touching up my whore!" he growled. Will went to leave but the man pulled him back. "Where do you think you're going sonny boy, I haven't finished with you!" he grabbed Will's collar and hoisted him off the floor. "Now, were you touching up my whore?!" Will raised an eyebrow.

"If you had used you eyes you would have seen that she came to me, not the other way round." No sooner were the words out of his mouth when the man smacked him in the face, sending him sprawling backwards into a table. He groaned and hoped that it was over, far from it. The man hauled him up again and smashed him in the stomach causing him to drop to his knees. He coughed and held his stomach as the man picked him up. Walking towards the nearest window he threw him straight through it.

Jack Sparrow was making his way into the tavern when the window nearest him shattered as a body came flying through it.

"Bloody hell!" he screeched. The big man gave him a look before going back inside with his friends. Jack examined the body that had just been thrown through the window. Kneeling down he rolled the person onto their back. His eyes widened in recognition.

"William!" he gasped. Will's eyes fluttered open as he gazed at Jack,

"Knew I'd find you here." He rasped before he fell unconscious.

"So you're telling me that he called it off?!" Jack asked incredously.

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you?!" Will said exasperatedly as he checked his reflection in the mirror to make sure he had got the last of the soap off. When he was sure that he had he turned back to face Jack. "He got cold feet." Shrugging he buttoned up his shirt and scrapped his hair back into a ponytail at the base of his neck. Jack looked confused.

"But why?" he pressed. Will looked away.

"He didn't say, all he said was that if I didn't break it off with her, he'd tell her stuff that I didn't want her to hear. Or he'd hang me." Turning on his heel he marched from the cabin.

It had been three days since Jack had found Will outside the tavern and he'd spent most of that time asleep. Now was the first time he had gone out.

For the six weeks that he had been away from Elizabeth Will had aimlessly wandered. He'd stopped off the merchant ship he'd chartered a ride on in the first port they had come too. Since then he had gone from ship to ship until he had reached Tortuga. Here he had milled, waiting for Jack Sparrow. Admittedly he hadn't expected to find him in the circumstances that he did but he had found him none the less! He was now ready to work and forget about his former life. To put Elizabeth from his mind and get on with his life. As much as it tore up his heart he had to let her go.

XXXXXX

Elizabeth blinked as she emerged from the house into the bright sun, as she had been inside for so long her eyes had become unaccustomed to the bright light. After a moment of allowing her eyes to adjust she set off down the path from her house towards the town. As she passed people they all turned to look at her. The knowledge that William Turner had left his fiancé and left her heartbroken was common among the people of Port Royal. Whispers behind hands followed her wherever she went. Elizabeth did her best to block out the words and let her mind wander. She let her feet lead her where they may and was horrified that they took her straight to the beach where she and Will had spent a large amount of time during their brief engagement. She stood on the sands, watching the soft waves that crept up the beach with the coming tide. Tears once again welled in her eyes and it was with strong determination that she forced herself not to cry. Turning on her heel she marched away from the beach and it's soft waves.

"So it was destroyed?" the question hung in the air, the man, who stood in front of the desk nodded, knowing the consequences if his assurances turned out to be false.

"Yes sir." He replied, twisting his hat round nervously in his hands.

"Good, and there was nothing that could link it back here?" this question posed more menace.

"No sir." Came the hurried reply. "The navy believe that it was the work of the pirates." A smile greeted his words.

"And the boy was dead."

"Yes sir, no one survived, they're all floating in Davy Jones locker." The man said, hoping that his interrogation was over.

"Good, you may go. Return to your ship, speak to no one. You and your crew will be paid tomorrow." With a sigh of relief the man hurried from the room, closing the door with a snap. Leaning forward Weatherby Swann smiled to himself.

Elizabeth was unaware of her father's rendezvous; she was experiencing troubles of her own. Her route home had taken her back through the middle of town and so she was under the scrutiny of the townsfolk. Everywhere she looked someone was watching her, some were looks of pity, others of disgust. The general feeling amongst the people was divided. Many pitied the governor's daughter and muttered darkly about the quiet blacksmith who had broken her heart. Others brushed aside her obvious misery and criticised her in her choice of husband anyway. 'It was her own fault' they said. Elizabeth held her head high and walked with dignity back towards the house. Her pride was the only think keeping her from running back. When she reached the house made a beeline for the garden, and her favourite spot. At the bottom of the garden was a hedge, to the side; near the garden wall was a hole that she could still squeeze through. What lay on the other side was her best kept secret. A small clearing was nestled between the garden and the surrounding landscape, hidden from view by a large canopy of trees. It was here that Elizabeth had spent much of her time as a young girl. Then when she was older a lot of time she had spent with Will, especially in the last year of their engagement.

Checking that no one was watching her she squeezed through the gap and straightened up to look around, nothing had changed since the last time she had been here, in fact nothing had changed about this clearing since she had discovered it nearly twelve years ago. It was the only place she knew that time had stood still, spring, summer, autumn and winter, yearlong the clearing remained the same, a sanctuary where she could come and think. In the middle of the grass was a large oak tree and it was against this that Elizabeth leant. A breeze floated and waved the leaves around lazily. Resting her head against the rough bark Elizabeth closed her eyes. Her first trip out of the house had been a disaster, she wondered if she was actually ready to go out and face the rest of society. But she knew that she couldn't hide away, life wouldn't let her. All eyes would be on her to see what she did next, many would of course expect her to marry. James Norrington was still said to be madly in love with her they said. And although he was away at sea at the moment, when he returned…well then it was only a matter of time.

Elizabeth opened her eyes and looked around her. Although she didn't want to, her mind wandered back to the last time she was here…

_She waits impatiently for him, fiddling with a stray piece of grass. Soon she hears a rustling and looks up to see him making his way in through the hole. Her face breaks into a grin and she rises to greet him. Throwing her arms round his neck she buries her face in his shirt, breathing in the smoky scent that is who he is. Pulling back from him she looks into his eyes. _

"_I didn't think you were coming." She says. He raises an eyebrow as his arms slip tighter round his waist. _

"_And why wouldn't I come Miss Swann?" he questions, the mocking tone evident in his voice. In response to his formal term she frowns._

"_How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth?" she said, exasperated. With a seductive smile he leans forward until his mouth is next to her ear._

"_At least once more Miss Swann, as always." His breath on her neck makes her shiver and she presses herself tighter against him. Her mouth finds his in a passionate kiss. He returned to eagerly his tongue duelling with hers before retreating. She moaned and broke away. With a smile she pulls him further into the clearing. Taking him by surprise she pushed him onto the floor, he landed on his back and a grunt escaped his lips. She lay down next to him and rests her head on his chest, for a moment there's silence broken only by the sweet song of a bird. She looks up at him, he's got his eyes closed, one hand up behind his head, the other lazily stroking her back. Temptation gets the better of her and she leans up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. His eyes open immediately as he returns her affections. Breaking the kiss he leant his forehead against hers. _

"_I love you." the words she's heard so many times still make her smile. Her response is to kiss him again, with more passion this time; she shifts her body so that she lies on top of him. He moans into her mouth when her thigh drags over a very sensitive area. Her hands meanwhile are busy with his shirt, unbuttoning and pushing it back down his shoulders. But as he's lying on the ground she cannot push it off the whole way, she settles for leaving it on the floor, her hands run over the skin that has been exposed electing a moan from him. She smiles into the kiss as her hands slip lower, when she reaches the waist of his trousers her fingers ran along the top before slipping under. Will gasps and his eyes fly open. _

"_Elizabeth!" he manages to breath. Pushing her gently from him he struggles to sit up. She's wide eyed, panting hard. He looks just as flustered. "We can't." he said. She pouts and he laughs, crawling over he cups her cheek and kisses her. "We have to wait." He murmured against her lips. "Trust me, it will be worth the wait." Reluctantly she nods and smiles as he pulls away to button up his shirt. _

That had only been just over a week before Will had left her, for the hundredth time Elizabeth wondered what had made Will change his mind in a matter of days. That time now seemed so far away. She still smiled as she remembered his insistence that they shouldn't take liberties until after they were wed. Another chivalrous quality he possessed. Now she would never know what it would be like to experience that with him. Instead of tears this time only sadness welled up.

She had no idea how long she sat there, thinking. She had been doing a lot of that. But before she knew it the sun was setting and it was time to go back up to the house to get ready for the ball. With a sigh she heaved herself to her feet and left the clearing, glancing back only once.

Weatherby Swann sat in his study. Spread out in front of him were maps and documents, but he paid no heed to any of them, only one thing was on his mind. How to tell Elizabeth that he was dead.

Elizabeth allowed the maids to dress her in her finest outfit, a cream floor length dress with lace and bows, it flowed whenever she moved and usually made her feel uncomfortable. But tonight she was determined to at least try and enjoy herself. Whilst she had been sitting in the clearing she had realised that she had to get a grip of herself. Will was gone, he wasn't coming back and that was the end of it. She had functioned for nearly 20 years before she had found him and she could function perfectly well without him. With this newfound energy she looked at herself appreciatively in the mirror. '_I look good' _she thought. And she did.

Weatherby fiddled with his necktie and sighed impatiently. Elizabeth was still getting ready and they were ready to leave. Time keeping or rather lack of it was a trait that Elizabeth had inherited from her mother. He was ready to go up and find out what was keeping her, when she appeared at the top of the stairs. Beaming proudly he made his way towards her.

"Elizabeth! You look stunning!" he said. A faint blush appeared on Elizabeth's cheeks and she bowed her head.

"Thank you. I'm ready." She said. Her father noted that she looked happier than she had in a while and heaved a sigh of relief.

The carriage was waiting for them, helping her in the governor settled beside her and they were off. The last of the sun was setting, an orange glow extended over the town, throwing many of the houses into silhouette. Elizabeth said little in the journey, merely stared out the window. Her father sat, wondering how he could break the news and when he should do it. But before he could even begin to tell her they had arrived.

XXXXXX

Lord and Lady Mark were one of the wealthiest and youngest couples in Port Royal. They often held extravagant balls that were the talk of the town for many days after, and it looked like this one would be no exception. As their carriage trundled up the wide drive to the house Elizabeth couldn't help but marvel at the decorations. Lamps hung from the trees that overhung the avenue lighting the way for the carts and carriages. But it was the house that was the marvel. Lights hung everywhere with statues and carvings littering the grounds. As the driver slowed the carriage a footman hurried forward to open the door and let them out. Elizabeth accepted the hand that was offered to her and stepped from the carriage. A red carpet extended from where the carriages stopped to the main doors, flowers littered the path they walked on, blowing in the slight breeze. As Elizabeth walked through the main door with her father a servant turned to announce them.

"Governor Swann and his daughter, Miss Elizabeth Swann." As his voice rang round the hall all talk stopped and all eyes turned on them. For a moment Elizabeth was transported back to the first time she had attended a social event with Will.

"_Miss Elizabeth Swann and her fiancé Mr William Turner." _

The look on the faces of the other guests mirrored those worn on that day. She felt her father's hand on her arm and looked up to see him smiling at her reassuringly.

Lady Mark was the first to break the stunned silence.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" she gushed, swooping down on Elizabeth and kissing her on both cheeks. "Why! I was saying to your father only the other day that you simply had to attend tonight's festivities!" Elizabeth smiled at the woman, Lady Mark was a few years Elizabeth's senior and they had been friends for many years. Taking her arm Lady Mark led her away from her father and into the throng of people. Now that she had been acknowledged people had begun to talk again, though many of them threw her curious glances when they thought she wasn't looking. Swiping two glasses of champagne Lady Mark handed one to Elizabeth whilst taking a sip from her own.

"So tell me, where have you been for the last six weeks?"

Elizabeth's return to society was not the only topic of information that evening, there was much excitement amongst the guests. James Norrington had returned from his excursions at sea and it was said that he would even put in an appearance at the ball that evening. People all waited in anticipation for not only was he back but with Elizabeth recently becoming single the question was on everybody's lips. '_Will he make a move?' _

Elizabeth was totally unaware of what people were saying. She had been kept busy with Lady Mark, being introduced to people that she hadn't even met before, many of whom were young and perfectly eligible bachelors. Elizabeth had the suspicion that her friend was trying to set her up with someone else. She decided to humour her and even went as far as to do a bit of flirting.

She was particularly engrossed in a conversation with a young Lord from England that she did not notice the arrival of James Norrington.

He stood in the doorway, his eyes sweeping the room. They settled on Elizabeth and his face broke into a grin. The person nearest the door noticed him and the news spread through the party like wildfire. James Norrington had returned.

The first Elizabeth saw of him was when he came up behind her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned and smiled when she saw him.

"James!" she exclaimed, he pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tight.

"I'm sorry," he murmured in her ear. Elizabeth knew he was talking about Will and was surprised about the sincerity of his voice. It sounded like he was actually sorry. She pulled back and nodded, as her throat had constricted again and she was unable to speak. She noticed that people all around were watching them. Pushing them from her mind she saw hr father coming up.

"James Norrington!" he said, grasping the younger man's hand. James smiled at the governor.

"Good to see you again sir." Elizabeth's father beamed at them.

"Well, how about a drink. I'm sure that we have a lot to catch up on." He swept away and returned a moment later balancing two glasses of champagne. Elizabeth accepted hers with a smile. Somewhere on the other side of the room a loud gong sounded announcing dinner.

XXXXXX

Elizabeth found herself seated between James and the young man she had been having a conversation with earlier. She learned that his name was Michael. His father owned a substantial amount of land in the south of England. He made her laugh, but James also demanded her conversation, coaxing her into discussions. The first soup course passed with relative ease, Elizabeth found herself happier than she had been in weeks and enjoyed it. Michael was a courteous man who she enjoyed having conversations with. James entertained her with stories of what he had seen when he was out at sea. His tales made Elizabeth rather wistful. The weeks she had spent at sea during her kidnap had left her with a hunger for it, for the adventure and danger that the waves brought.

It was mid way through the main course, lamb with roasted vegetables in a meaty gravy that things went wrong.

"I must say Elizabeth, you are taking it very well." James commented. Elizabeth looked at him and frowned.

"It's been six weeks James. He didn't love me, what else could I do other than pull myself together." Weatherby overheard the conversation and looked up from his food. James shot him a look.

"Has she not been told?" he asked. Elizabeth looked from one man to the next.

"Not been told what?" she questioned. Her father put down his knife and fork and cleared his throat.

"I had hoped to leave it till a better time, but as the situation demands it I feel I must tell you." he paused and seemed to chose his words very carefully. "When Will left here, he found work aboard a merchant vessel that was headed to America." He paused again. "A few days ago, the same ship was found, destroyed in the middle of the ocean, a few miles off the coast of Tortuga."

"We believe it was _The Black Pearl_." James carried on. Elizabeth turned to him."

"What are you saying?" she croaked. James sighed and took her hand in his. "No one survived." He said. There was a long pause as he locked eyes with her.

"Will Turner is dead."

AHHHHHH!!!! Fear not dear readers! I have not killed off our lovely swashbuckling pirate! My head would be on the line for that.

And please I would love some feedback, it's like a drug, I leech off it" :P

And because I'm a cluts, as my friend likes to say I forgot to mention the song this fic gets it's title from is _'The Heart Never Lies' _by McFly. Not what I would usually listen to but there we are! I hope to have the next chapter up in the next couple of days depending on how fast I write! Till next time!

Pirate-x-Girls


	3. Moving On

- 12 -

First to my reviewers, you wonderful people thanks to:

Wolfbait

Quidditchgirl30

Rainefan

You are all a blessing in disguise and please keep reading and reviewing!

The Heart Never Lies

Chapter 2: Moving On

_Some people live, some people die_

**Elizabeth's world was crashing in around her again, she thought she had started to move on, get on with life, when this happened. She couldn't breathe; her fork slipped from her lifeless fingers and fell to the floor with a clatter. As the tears sprung to her eyes she stood up, pushing the chair back. Her father and James rose with her. As a sob threatened she turned tail and fled, ignoring the calls that followed her. **

**It was truly dark now and a wind had picked up. She ran blindly, not knowing where she was going, not caring. The tears blurred her vision to the point where she had to stop. She sniffed and looked around. Her feet had taken her to the blacksmith's shop, the sign swung above her head in the wind creaking. Without another thought she laid a hand on the handle and pushed. **

**The shop was dark, eerily so. It had been empty since Will's departure six weeks before. Brown had been out of a job for nearly a year now. Leaving the smiths shop to Will he had left the island. A new blacksmith had yet to be found, people had to make do with Mr Long, the carpenter who also had small metalwork skills. The tears still pouring down her face Elizabeth made her way to the staircase that led to the upper floor, this was where Will had lived. He had been very reluctant to show it to her the first time she had visited. Now as she looked around the small space she felt a surge of pity. Maybe this was the reason he didn't love her anymore, maybe he got overwhelmed by the vast space in society between them. Crossing the room she opened his chest of drawers, and was surprised to see that he had left some of his clothes. Pulling out one of his shirts she raised it to her face and inhaled. The shirt still carried the scent of Will. If she closed her eyes she could see him, in the smithy pounding away at a piece of metal. Sweat beading on his brow, his strong fine features in a frown as he considered his next room. Elizabeth had loved to watch him work. Now he was gone, not only from her life, but from this world. **

**She fell asleep on his bed and it was there that James and her father found her. She was curled up, the shirt clutched tightly in her hands. James looked down at her sadly. **

"**She'll never be truly over him." he said. Weatherby nodded and bit his lip. Looking at her now, lying on Will's bed, the tears still staining her cheeks, he began to wonder if what he did had been the right choice.**

**XXXXXX**

**The sun beat down mercilessly. Will wiped the sweat from his brow as he finished tying the knot. He looked around and leant against the side of the ship. They were in the middle of the Spanish Main, with no real destination on mind so far as he could tell. Jack stood at the helm, lazily turning the wheel. The rest of the crew were either sleeping, or pottering around the deck. **

**Going over to the water barrel Will splashed some water on his face and neck in a desperate attempt to cool himself down. Looking up he sighed, it had been a week since they had set sail from Tortuga and he had no idea where Jack was taking them. He had been very secretive since they had left port. Looking at the pirate captain he hauled himself to his feet and made his way up to him. **

"**Where are we going Jack?" the man looked at him and smiled. **

"**Ahhhhh, that's for me to know and you to wonder." He said mysteriously. Will sighed again and left him alone. **

**He retreated down into the depths of the ship to escape from the heat of the sun. Closing the door of his cabin he flopped down on the small bed in the corner of the room. As he looked around the room he remembered the last time he was here. **

"What sort of a man trades a mans life for a ship." She's getting frustrated, wrapping the bandage haphazardly round her hand.

"_**A pirate." He hears his own voice, surprised at how calm it sounded. Before he knew what he was doing he had reached out and taken her hand. "Here, let me." All her movement stops and she looks at him, but she doesn't pull away. his hearts pounding and he hopes that she can't hear him. Her skin is soft under his hands. She winces and he hands pull away slightly. **_

"_**Blacksmiths hands, sorry I know they're rough." He apologises. **_

"_**No, I mean yes they are." He finishes tying the bandage but his hands linger on her skin. **_

"_**Don't stop." He looks up at her words; she's looking at him, her eyes slightly wide. His fingertips move gently against her skin as he leans forward. One hand cups the back of her neck gently.**_

"_**Elizabeth." He breathes. **_

Will swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. As he lay staring at the ceiling he scolded himself for thinking about her. He had managed to go a week without thinking about her too much. But that was the days, the nights were terrible, she haunted his dreams, and his daydreams. Covering his face with hands and moaned softly. Just thinking about her was enough to make his breeches tighten. Sitting up he growled softly and punched the wall. All he got was a bruised knuckle for his trouble.

XXXXXX

Elizabeth woke up the following morning in Will's bed. She sat up groggily and it took a moment for her to work out where she was. When she did she felt the sadness come back. She looked down at her hand and saw that Will's shirt was still clutched in her hands. That was when she heard soft voices coming from downstairs; curious she slid off the bed and made her way down the stairs.

Her father and James were deep in conversation when she appeared at the top of the stairs. They both looked up and relief flashed across their faces.

"Elizabeth!" he father came to meet her and immediately wrapped her in a bear hug. She clutched at him tightly, happy to have something to hold onto, here was someone who cared. Someone who could help her. James came next, his hug was less crushing and more sympathetic. She started crying softly, the tears rolling down her cheeks and running onto his shirt. His hand stroked the back of her head and back.

"It's alright to cry." He whispered softly in her ear. "Come on, let's get you home." Elizabeth nodded and took one last look round the shop. The anvil, the fire, the water barrel. All of it so familiar. She felt a hand on the shirt, lightly tugging it from her grasp. To which she shook her head fiercely and tightened her grip on the material. James nodded and loping an arm round her shoulder led her outside to the waiting carriage.

The ride home was spent in an awkward silence. Elizabeth sat watching the town go by. Her father sat next to her; every so often he moved his hand, as if to take hold of hers. But something always stopped him. James sat opposite, his eyes, filled with concern were fixed on Elizabeth. Every so often she bit her lip. A sure sign that she was on the verge of tears. As the carriage pulled up the drive to the mansion her father spoke.

"You have to stay James." James nodded. Elizabeth barely noticed, merely kept her eyes fixed ahead of her.

Once inside James and the governor watched as Elizabeth slowly went up the stairs, her shoulders slumped and she moved with an uncharacteristic slowness. Weatherby shook his head and indicated that James should join him in his study. Settling down in his chair he sighed.

"I did it." James looked up, confused.

"Did what?" he asked. The governor took his wig off and ran a hand through his thinning hair.

"I told him to leave her. I was convinced that it was for the best. I still am. She will get over him." James frowned.

"How did you convince him to leave? He's infatuated with her, anybody could see that." The governor smiled tightly.

"Let's just say that I know things about young master Turner that Elizabeth would not be very happy to hear." James sat down and leaned forward.

"Like what?" the governor hesitated before opening his drawer and pulling out a sheet of paper. He slid it across the table to James. He picked it up and scanned through it. His eyes widened, it showed a much younger, but clearly recognisable Will Turner, there was a price on his head. Putting it down he looked up at the governor.

"What was he charged with?" he asked. Weatherby raised his eyebrows.

"He was wanted in connection with the death of one Annie Turner." James' jaw dropped.

"His mother?!" he yelped. The governor nodded.

"They put her death down as suspicious and her son was no where to be found, turned out he had fled from the country." He was at sea until he came to Port Royal three years ago. I found this but kept it quiet." James was watching him with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Turner? A murderer?" he finally managed. Weatherby shrugged.

"That's the way it seems." James shook his head in awe.

"I never would have had him pinned down as a murdering type." He laughed. "I could see why he wouldn't want Elizabeth to know that, she'd chuck him in a minute." Weatherby nodded.

"I threatened that he would hang first, but he didn't take to that." He said. "So then I moved to his past and he blanched. And then agreed to leave." James shook his head.

"Wow."

Elizabeth lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She hadn't even changed out of her dress. The tears had stopped and all that was left was that familiar feeling of emptiness she had been experiencing in the last few weeks.

Everywhere she looked there were memories of him. The necklace he had made her for her last birthday. The drawing he had done of the ocean. And his shirt lying next to her that she still held on to. Her fingers twisted in the soft material as anger slowly began to replace her sadness. If he'd never left he wouldn't be dead. If he'd stayed in love with her then she wouldn't be like this and he would be alive. She knew that her anger was irrational, that she was being stupid, but because he was no longer alive she felt that she could be angry with him. Sitting up she looked at the shirt in her hand. Frowning she threw it from her. It landed in a heap on the floor where she glared at it.

Hearing steps on the landing she turned her head towards the door. The footfalls stopped outside her door and she heard a light knock.

"Elizabeth? Can I come in?" James' voice sounded on the other side of the door. Elizabeth sighed.

"Yes." The door opened and James popped his head round. Seeing she was sitting up he came to sit next to her. He rubbed her shoulder lightly and gave her a reassuring smile.

"How are you?" Elizabeth shrugged.

"As well as can be." She said. James pulled her close, his cheek resting against the top of her head. She lay there, unmoving for a moment.

"Why did he leave me?" James didn't answer for a moment. "What did I do wrong?" Elizabeth pulled back and looked at him, her eyes were shinning with tears. "Was it something I did wrong?" James swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You did nothing wrong." He tried to assure her. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, I must have done something wrong, something to push him away. I…I mean…" James cut her off.

"You did nothing, don't you dare blame yourself. He left you." Elizabeth was sobbing now, the tears running down her cheeks. James raised a hand and wiped one of them away. "You need to move on Elizabeth, he's gone. Maybe it's better this way." Elizabeth frowned.

"How can it be better with him dead?" she asked bitterly.

"When he was alive, you entertained the fantasy that he could come back. Now he's dead you can move on, because you know there is no way that he can come back." Reluctantly Elizabeth nodded; she could see the reason behind his words. She had been thinking the same thing herself. She smiled at James.

"Thank you." she whispered.

XXXXXX

The night air was silent, save for a light breeze that ruffled his hair. It was his turn on the watch, he was on his own, everyone else was either sleeping or down in the galley playing cards. With one hand rested on the wheel Will turned his attention to the sea. It was as flat as a sheet of metal, not a ripple grazed the surface. Will sighed and looked up above him. The stars, so much clearer out to sea speckled the sky overhead. The moon, a thin sliver in the sky provided only a little light.

Will enjoyed the night watch, it was only then that he could truly be alone with his thoughts. In the last week he had trained himself to think of other things. Try and take his mind off Elizabeth. He had finally come up with an uneasy plan; he saw this as an opportunity for an adventure. His ordeal rescuing Elizabeth from the clutches of the pirates had fired something up in his blood that couldn't be stopped; he longed once more to be on an adventure, to not know what was going to happen next. To feel the sea air and see a new horizon every day. To hear the scrapping sound of sword on sword, to feel the adrenaline of battle.

Footsteps behind him snapped him from his thoughts. He turned to see Anamaria walking towards him. The female pirate had joined the crew and Will had been surprised to see her. As everyone thought she argued with Jack on a daily basis, but she was a good listener.

"I'm here to carry on the watch." She said. Will smiled.

"I'm fine if you want to go to bed or anything." Ana smiled.

"Nice try Turner, but I need to take my watch. Jack'll have my head if I don't." she smiled. "How about I stand with you, that way I'm taking my watch and you get to stay up here." Will smiled.

"Everyone wins." He said. Ana stepped up beside him and leant against the railing. Her long hair, which was usually constrained under her bandanna and a hat, flowed freely down her shoulders. There was a moment of silence, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Neither had to say anything they both just enjoyed the company.

It was Will who finally broke the silence.

"So…what made you come back to work on the _Pearl_?" Ana chuckled.

"Adventure." Her answer was simple yet Will understood, the sea had a calling that was sometimes too powerful to resist. Ana turned to face him.

"Why?" Will knew exactly what she was asking, but decided to play stupid.

"Why what?" he replied innocently. Ana raised an eyebrow, showing that she had seen right through his ploy.

"You know what I'm talking about Will. Why are you here? The last time I saw you, you had won the heart of the woman you love and were ready to settle down. You gave it up for what? For this?" she left the question hanging.

Will didn't know how to answer, whenever he had been asked he had trundled out the same answer about Elizabeth's father. But he had never truly answered the question himself. Why had he given it up?

"I was scared." He admitted suddenly. Ana looked up, her eyes curious.

"Of what?" she asked. Will sighed.

"If she found out…" he trailed off and looked away. Ana stepped closer to him. He kept his gaze on the floor.

"If she found out what Will?" Ana prompted. Will swallowed hard.

"If she found out about what happened." Ana placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened Will?"

_She grows weaker by the day. He sits by her side, day and night. Holding her hand tightly. Whispering to her all the time. Sometimes there's days when she doesn't recognise him, when she thrashes around, hitting wildly. He takes the blows and when she's calmed down he wipes her brow with a damp cloth and makes her drink the tea. But nothing helps. Day by day she grows weaker, day-by-day she grows thinner. He gives his food to her so that she may have something else to keep her strength up. The doctor has told him that there's not much time left. The disease is eating away at her and there is nothing they can do to stop it. He cries when he's alone. It wouldn't do for her to see his tears. _

_There are times when she wakes up long enough to speak. _

"_William!" she cries. He knows she doesn't mean him. She wants his father. And every time she calls his name he has to go to her and tell her that he's busy. That he'll come and see her later. This calms her down enough so that she sleeps. Until the next time. _

Tears were collecting in Will's eyes as he told Ana about his mother.

"I couldn't do anything, nothing I did worked. I had no money to buy her the medicine that would help her. She hung on for two years. I was 15 when she finally passed away."

_He's left her for a few moments so that he could go and fetch some food and a little medicine, the doctor had done all he could, giving him medicine and turning a blind eye to payments. But it's not much. The house is quiet as usual when he lets himself in. He makes straight for her room, the doors open a crack. Pushing it open he makes his way to the table next to the bed and tips out the medicine. _

"_Here we are mother, this should help you." he tells her. She doesn't answer, she rarely does. He looks at her, and the medicine falls from his hands. _

_Her eyes are open, glazed. Her body is rigid and when he lays a hand on hers it's cold. He shakes his head, not wanting to believe it. He knew it was coming but he still wasn't ready for it. _

"_Please, mother no. I need you!" he sobs, although he knows that it can't help. Burying his head in the sheets next to her he cries. "I'm sorry." He whispers. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to be with you." taking her hand in his he kissed it. "It's over now."_

They're both crying by the time he's finished. Will turned away and wiped his eyes. Ana laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Will. I had no idea" she said softly. Will shrugged.

"No one did. Not even Elizabeth knew what happened." He was silent for a moment. "They thought I killed her." Ana frowned.

"They what?" Will turned to face her again.

"It turned out her cause of death was suffocation. Seeing as I was the only person who was near her the blame fell on me. I was out of the country by this time. There was a price on my head." Ana pulled him close for a hug. He returned it, his arms wrapping round her tightly as he buried his face in her shoulder. Ana stroked his back softly.

"Are they still looking for you?" Will pulled away and shook his head.

"I don't think so. She was a poor woman, no time or effort would have been wasted on finding her killer." He turned back to the wheel and placed his hand on it again. Ana thought for a moment.

"Why did you not want Elizabeth to know?" she asked. Will was silent; he was still turned away from her, his shoulders hunched.

"I was scared she would believe I had killed her and leave me." He said finally. Ana put her hand on his shoulder and spun him round to face her.

"I was only with Elizabeth for a few days, but in that time I realised something, she would never have thought you killed your mother, you didn't and your word would have been good enough for her." Will sighed.

"I know this now, I should have told her yes, I shouldn't have allowed myself to be bullied, but even now it's too late." Ana raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest at his words. "I left her!" Will said. "Even if I went back now she'd never forgive me, I broke her heart. I watched it break in front of me when I told her I didn't love her. It was the hardest and the worst thing I've ever had to do and I will never, never forgive myself for it." He turned away again.

"Besides, she's probably forgotten about me already."

XXXXXX

Will was wrong, Elizabeth had not forgotten about him. He was on her mind day and night. With the help of her father and James she was pulling through, each day they coaxed her into activities that would take her mind off of what had happened. Like horse riding. Elizabeth hadn't been since she was a little girl and James had been happy to teach her.

"It's all in the trust." He told her one morning as she mounted her horse. Elizabeth laughed and gripped at the reins nervously. James swung his horse round with ease and directed her.

"Squeeze your legs and move the reins in the direction you want the horse to go. Try right first." Elizabeth nodded and gently squeezed the horse's sides whilst moving he reins to the right. The horse looked right, looked left, gave a little snort that seemed to say 'nah!' and went left. James laughed as Elizabeth pouted and tried to reason with the horse to make it go right.

"You'll get there." He assured her. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah right, this horse does not like me. It laughs at me!" James shook his head.

"It's not laughing at you." He said, Elizabeth nodded. "It's not. You just need to trust the horse and make it trust you. Try once more." Sighing Elizabeth tightened her grip on the reins and squeezed gently with her legs. To her surprise the horse turned in the right direction.

"Well done." The voice from behind the fence distracted Elizabeth and she turned to see Michael leaning on the rail. A smile graced his handsome features and his eyes twinkled. Elizabeth managed to get the horse to face him as he face split into a grin.

"Michael!" she said, "I'm glad to see you; I wanted to see you again to apologise from the way I left on the night of the ball last week." She heard James' horse come up beside her. Michael grinned.

"It's no problem Miss Swann." Elizabeth felt here smile wavering.

"Please call me Elizabeth," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, Michael looked a little confused before nodding.

"As you wish, Elizabeth." With ease he climbed over the fence and strode towards them. Now that Elizabeth could see him in the daylight she was able to study his features properly. He was good looking, not so much as Will but still pleasing on the eye. His hair was a mousey brown and was combed back nice and neatly, his grey eyes sparkled with a hidden mischief. He was slightly shorter than James but carried himself with the same grace and power that this was not noticeable. He reached her horse and reaching out a hand allowed the animal to take a sniff. After a second the horse stretched it's neck forward, nearly wrenching Elizabeth over the head of the animal. She yelped and Michael laughed as he stroked the horse's nose.

"Now that you seem to be an accomplished rider, would you like to accompany me for a ride?" he asked. Elizabeth didn't need to look at James to know that he was glaring openly at the man. Smiling Elizabeth nodded.

"I'd love to!"

It was the perfect day for a horse ride, the sun was shinning and the sky was blue. Elizabeth hadn't been outside of Port Royal since Will left. A lot of her concentration was focused on making sure that the horse was going in the same direction as Michael's horse. Michael was obviously a much more accomplished rider than her because he could control his horse with one hand. Every so often he would turn to her and give a dazzling smile.

"You ok there?" he asked. Elizabeth could only nod. Michael pulled on the reins of his horse and guided it to a stop. After a lot of coaxing Elizabeth managed to get her horse to stop as well.

"That wasn't so difficult." She said. Michael shook his head and dismounted. Going to her he held out a hand and helped her down.

"I brought you here for a reason." He said. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. Michael took her arm and led her to a ridge. Elizabeth looked over the edge and gasped.

Michael had taken her to the cliffs that overlooked the town. In the distance the sea sparkled, she could see the small people moving around in the streets. She turned to Michael and grinned.

"This is beautiful!" she breathed. Michael puffed himself up.

"I've been wanting to show you for a while." He admitted. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you have." She sat down on the grass and looked down at the town again. Michael sat down next to her and for a moment they sat in silence.

"So Michael, how long have you been in Port Royal?" she asked after a moment. Michael leant back on his elbows.

"Well, my father who owns a lot of land in the south of England and he thought it would be good for me to see some more of the world before I came back and settled back into the job he has laid out for me. He was a good friend of your fathers and so it was arranged that I should come here." Elizabeth nodded.

"Wow, and how do you find the Caribbean?" she asked. Michael looked around and then back at her.

"I find it very pleasing on the eye." Elizabeth blushed but began to feel uncomfortable. She shifted away from him ever so slightly.

And it was as she was looking at the town that Elizabeth realised what she should have done when Will had first left. Turning to Michael she smiled.

"I know what I have to do." Michael turned to her with a smile.

"And what's that?" Elizabeth took a deep breath.

"I'm going to leave Port Royal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry I keep leaving it on cliff-hangers, but it's just the way I write. I hoped you liked it and please keep reviewing! I like to hear your feedback.. I want to get chapter 3 up by the end of the week. Fingers crossed.

Pirate-x-Girls


	4. Decision Backfired

- 11 -

Here I am again. I'm really getting into this one. This means I will update regularly. But if I do stop updating don't forget to give me a poke to wake me up! Anyway reviewers, I worship you all and QG30 whether they find each other again will soon be revealed I am afraid I cannot divulge any more information at this point. Thanks for the review and please keep reviewing!

The Heart Never Lies

**Chapter 3: Decision Backfired**

_Some people fight_

_**Some people fall**_

Nothing anyone could say, not her father, not James, not Lady Mark, not Michael could stop her. She had ridden home, in a less than graceful fashion, and walked straight into her father's study. He had looked up from his papers and smiled.

"**Elizabeth!" he beamed. "I trust your ride was good." Elizabeth marched up to his desk. **

"**I'm leaving." She said. Weatherby looked confused for a moment. **

"**You're leaving?" Elizabeth nodded. **

"**Yep, I'm leaving Port Royal! I'm getting out. "She planted her hands on the table and leaned forward. "I'm moving on!" her father sat there, in a state of complete shock, it was a few moments before he regained his voice. **

"**But Elizabeth…where will you go?" Elizabeth thought for a moment. She hadn't actually given it that much thought, all she had known was that she had to leave. And then it hit her. **

"**England!" her father frowned. **

"**But what…" he was cut off by Elizabeth. **

"**It's perfect, I'll go and stay with Judie. You know, I can get a ship and be there within the month!" she was pacing up and down, her hands flying in the air. "It's perfect!" she repeated. Her father struggled to take in everything that was happening. **

"**Elizabeth, I think you need to slow down." He said hesitantly. Elizabeth paused and looked up and him. **

"**But father, don't you see. The reason I haven't been able to move on is because I haven't let myself move on! Everything here reminds me of Will and I need to get somewhere that doesn't" her face was animated and excited and it was this that prompted the governor to make his decision. **

"**Very well, you'll go to England." Elizabeth beamed at her father and leant across the desk to pull him into a hug. **

**XXXXXX**

"**FUCK!" the single word pierced the Caribbean air. From his point at the wheel Will sighed. "SHIT! FUCK! CRAP!" Jack's cursing could be heard all over the ship. A moment later the pirate captain came into view. He was clutching his hand. Will transferred the wheel to a crewmember before making his way over to Jack. **

"**What have you done?" he asked as he reached Jack. Jack held out his hand to show Will a large cut stretching across his hand. **

"**She's a mad woman!" he hissed. "She attacked me with a fucking knife!" just then there was a shout from the galley. **

"**JACK SPARROW!" Jack's face was drained of colour and he swallowed hard. **

"**Fuck!" he hissed. He dived behind Will. Ana came into view, a knife balanced in her hand. Blood dripped off the end and the look in her eyes was murderous. Jack snuck away from Will and hid behind a nearby barrel when she was looking the other way. Ana turned and saw Will standing in the middle of the deck. With a frown she marched towards him. Grabbing the front of his shirt she pulled him forward, the knife dangerously close to his face. **

"**Where is he?!" she growled. Will stuttered for a moment. **

"**That way!" he said finally pointing. Ana let him go and gave a tight smile. **

"**Jack Sparrow, you have three seconds to come out, or I'll do more than cut your hand, I'll chop off your fucking bollacks!" Jack emerged from the barrels a moment later, looking wary and sheepish at the same time. He spread his hands wide and inched towards Ana slowly, she watched him, the knife raised ever so slightly.**

"**Look, Ana, I'm sure there is a rational way that we can discuss this like civilised people and there will be no need for that knife." Ana raised an eyebrow. **

"**Civilised? You are anything but civilised Jack Sparrow!" she said. Jack opened his mouth to protest but Ana raised the knife again and his mouth snapped shut. Will had started to make his way towards the couple. He had no idea what he was going to do to break it up. Jack saw him coming and a small smile graced his features. Ana glanced his way briefly before looking back at Jack again. She levelled the knife at his groin. **

"**I swear to God Jack, if you ever try and touch me like that again I will make you what you so like." Jack frowned and they watched as he mouthed the words she had said. "A bloody eunuch!" Ana said exasperatedly. Jack's expression cleared before he quickly covered his groin. Ana gave him one last glare before retreating back down below deck. **

**Will waited until she had gone fully before he burst out laughing. Jack was examining his wound and looked up long enough to glare at Will. **

"**And pray do tell, what is so funny whelp?!" he asked., Will looked at him before laughing again.**

"**You tried to…get with…Ana!" he spluttered, Jack scowled. **

"**So what if I did." He exclaimed. When Will didn't stop laughing he swore and stomped down below deck, leaving Will in hysterics. **

XXXXXX 

**When Elizabeth awoke the morning after her decision it took a moment for her to work out why she was so happy. Then she remembered her plan. Her plan to leave and go to England. Getting out of bed she went to her desk and picked up the letter that she had drafted for Judie the night before.**

_**Dear Judie,**_

_Due to circumstances I have decided to come back to England for a while. It would make me very happy if I was able to come and stay with you for a while whilst I get my bearings. I haven't heard from you in such a long time and it would be lovely for us to get together and catch up. It would mean a lot to me if you could reply with all haste. _

_Yours faithfully_

_Elizabeth Swann._

Elizabeth smiled, one thing her father had insisted was that she waited for a response before she went gallivanting around to England. It was with great reluctance that Elizabeth had agreed, knowing full well that this meant that she would have to wait for a couple of months until she could leave. Nevertheless she was determined that this would not spoil her plan. She would simply use this time to get ready.

"You cannot simply allow her to leave!" James paced up and down in front of the governor's desk. Weatherby sat watching him, his fingers laced together.

"You are welcome to go and try to persuade her to change her mind." He said. "But when have you ever known Elizabeth to back down from a decision. You know as well as I that she cannot be persuaded to change her mind." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any idea of how many times I tried to talk her out of marrying Will Turner, none of them worked, she would not budge."

"_Elizabeth, I would strongly advise that you consider what you are doing!" she looks round at his words and frowns. _

"_I know exactly what I'm doing." She says. "I'm marrying the man that I love!" William Turner had just left, after having asking Elizabeth to marry him. Much to the governor's surprise she has accepted without a second thought, pulling him into a kiss without a thought for her father. He sighs exasperatedly._

"_But Elizabeth, it's all been so rushed, don't you think that we should postpone it and have a really good think about this before you d anything rash." Her eyes turn to him again and he swallows. "Keep your options open." Elizabeth raises her eyebrows. _

"_What is you don't like?" she asks. "That he's a blacksmith or that I did something without discussing it with you first?" She walks up to him. "I've grown up father, you can't keep me sheltered forever, Will is someone who will look after me as well as you do." She pulls him into a hug._

"_Just be happy for me." _

James shook his head.

"This isn't right. She shouldn't be going off in her state, she's still fragile." The governor raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure that she would reject the idea that she is fragile. Like she said to me when she got engaged, she's grown up and we can't shadow her and keep her wrapped in cotton wool forever." James stopped his pacing for a moment.

"But I didn't come back for her to just go." He said. Weatherby leaned forward.

"Was that why you came back?" he asked, his voice interested. James hesitated before nodding.

"It is." The governor smiled.

"Then there is a way to resolve this little problem." He said. James took a seat and watched him curious eyes. "You go with her." James smiled at his words.

"It's good." He said. Weatherby smiled.

"Well, you could at least accompany her to England, the journey would give you chance to bind without anyone getting in the way. And when you reached England she might ask you to stay with her." James grinned.

"Who'll tell her?" he asked. The governor thought for a moment.

"Let me break it to her." He said.

It was not until a week after James and Weatherby had had their conversation that he was able to talk to Elizabeth. She was rarely with him, she spent most of her time out with Lady Mark whom she had become very close to since her ball a few weeks before. Finally on one of the rare rainy days he was able to talk to her.

**Elizabeth was say by the window, her eyes floating over the page of a book, every so often she would glance up and look out of the window. She did not like the rain that much but knew that she would have to get used to it if she was going to be spending time in England for it was constantly raining out there. She heard the door to the parlour open and looked up to see her father come into the room. He smiled at her and sat down in the chair opposite her. **

"**Elizabeth," he started. "I have been thinking a lot about your trip to England." Elizabeth's heart began to beat quicker, what if he had decided to stop her from going. **

"**I'm going!" she said defensively. Her father smiled again. **

"**I know you are." He said. "It's just that I think James should go with you." when she didn't answer he carried on hurriedly. "It's not because I'm being silly, I just think that you should have someone there who knows you well just for the journey and who can look after you at sea." He watched her. Elizabeth had to admit that he was right, it made sense to have someone who was an experienced seaman with her, and James was the perfect candidate. She smiled at her father. **

"**It sounds like a great idea." Her father beamed and stood up. **

"**That's great, I'll just go and tell him." **

**James was polishing his sword when the governor found him. **

"**She said yes." He said, James looked up and a large grin split his face. **

"**She did?! That's great!" he said. Putting the sword down he reached out to shake the governor's hand. "Thank you sir." **

**XXXXXX**

"**So, Elizabeth, I hear James will be accompanying you to England." Lady Mark watched Elizabeth over the top of her teacup and raised her eyebrows. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head, **

"**Yes he is, but let me assure you, Lucy, nothing is going on between me and James Norrington." Lucy laughed and set her cup down. **

"**But do you want anything to happen?" she asked. Elizabeth thought about it for a moment. James had been so nice to her since he had come back. He had been there for her to cry on and had dried her tears after. He had been the one to assure her that every thing would be ok. There had been no show of resentment over the fact that she had chosen Will over him. **

"**I don't know." She admitted. "I mean, he's a nice enough man and I could see myself settling down with him and starting a family. Not to mention that he would be the perfect person to succeed my father as governor. But…" she trailed off. Lucy raised an eyebrow. **

"**But what Elizabeth?" she asked. Elizabeth looked up.**

"**But, I'm not sure that I want to settle down yet, I mean, I was sure when Will asked me. But now I want to see some more of the world. Meet new people and then decide what I want to do with my love life." Lucy grinned.  
"And a very good choice too!" she said. Elizabeth smiled and took a sip of her tea.**

**The door opened at that moment and one of Lucy's servants came in. **

"**Lord Farr her for Miss Swann." He said. He then stepped aside. Elizabeth was confused; she didn't know anyone called Farr. Who could it be?**

**He question was answered when Michael walked past the servant into the room. He was wearing his riding gear and his normally neat hair had a slightly windswept look. He smiled at both Lucy and Elizabeth and came over to where they were sitting. **

"**Forgive my intrusion." He said to Lady Mark, inclining his head. Lucy smiled.**

"**There's nothing to forgive Lord Farr." She purred. Michael then turned his attention to Elizabeth. **

"**I called in on your house, but your father informed me that you were here so I just dropped by." Taking her hand he placed a kiss on the back of it. Elizabeth blushed a deep red. **

"**Thank you Lord Farr." She said. Michael smiled. **

"**Please call me Michael." He said softly, Elizabeth smiled remembering what she had said to him. **

"**Anyway, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for another ride this afternoon?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**I'd be delighted to." She said. Ignoring the grin that was now stretching across Lucy's face. Michael smiled again and placed another kiss on her hand.  
"It's settled, I will pick you up later." He swept with the room, pausing only to bow to Lucy. As soon as the servant had closed the door Elizabeth turned to her friend. **

"**Not a word!" she warned. Lucy smiled. **

"**Oh come on Elizabeth, like I'm not going to say something!" she said. Elizabeth sighed exasperatedly.**

**XXXXXX**

"**Ship Ahoy!" Will looked up at the crow's nest. Cotton's parrot flew down squawking repeatedly. Going to the side Will leant over the side and peered out at the ocean. Sure enough on the horizon was a ship. Squinting Will tried to make out the colours. **

"**Shit!" he cursed and ran across the deck, taking the stairs down the galley. He raced along to Jack's cabin. He pounded on the door, on receiving no reply he threw the door open. **

**And was confronted with Jack and Ana, kissing wildly and fumbling with each other's clothing, Will's eyes went very wide and his jaw dropped. Neither seemed to notice that there was someone else in the room, it was as Jack started to push Ana's shirt down her arms that Will felt he should intervene. **

"**Wow! That is more than I want to see!" he cried. Ana broke from Jack who turned to look at Will. **

"**What the bloody hell are you doing in here whelp?!" Jack demanded as Ana fumbled with the buttons on her shirt. Will crossed his arms. **

"**There's a ship been spotted, and she's flying the colours of the British navy!" **

"**Shit!" Jack swore, echoing Will's earlier words. He pushed past Will and hurried up to the deck, leaving Ana and Will alone. **

"'**If you ever touch me like that again I'll cut off your balls.' Weren't those your words?" Will smirked. Ana glared at him and before he could say anything she had shoved him against the wall of the cabin, pinning him there with her body. Her hand grabbed his groin and he winced. **

"**Watch it Will." she purred in his ear. "I'm not as nice when I'm angry." Letting him go she stalked out of the cabin, leaving Will in a lot of pain. **

**When he limped up to the deck a few moments later he found Jack by the wheel. He was biting his lip and looking around anxiously. **

"**What's wrong Jack?" Will asked as he reached him. Jack looked at him. **

"**She's seen us, and decided to pursue us." He said. Will hurried over to the side and looked behind them, as Jack had said, the navy ship had changed its course, and was headed straight for **_**The Black Pearl**_**. Will frowned. **

"**Can we outrun them?" he asked. Jack sighed. **

"**I think so, the wind is with even if and us it wasn't we're still the fastest ship in the Caribbean." he patted the wood fondly. "And me **_**Pearl's **_**never let me down yet." Spinning the wheel again he glanced behind him.  
"Could it be Norrington?" Jack looked at Will a frown. **

"**Don't think so. It's not **_**The Dauntless.**_**" Will nodded and sighed with relief. It wouldn't do if they were caught for him to face Norrington." Jack looked behind again. **

"Go and get the sails unfurled to their full. I want as much speed as possible." He commanded. Will nodded and putting the ache in his groin to the back of his mind he ran back down to the deck, pulling some of the other crewmembers to help him out.

**Scrambling up the rigging as fast as he could Will made his way to the sails. With the help of Marty and Ragetti, he managed to unfurl the main sail; it immediately caught in the wind. Will smiled and started to make his way back down. It was as he hit the deck and looked over the side that he was sure that they were pulling away from the navy ship. A cheer rose from the crew and from his position by the wheel Jack grinned. **

**As the ship got further and further away until it was merely a speck on the horizon. Will took his place next to Jack at the wheel. **

"**Well done Turner!" Jack boomed, thumping him on the back. Will grinned and patted Jack on the shoulder. **

"**You too Sparrow." Jack waited until all the other crewmembers were pout of earshot before he leant forward. **

"**And I would be grateful if you would keep quiet about what you saw in me cabin. Savvy?" Will thought of Ana and the pain she had inflicted and nodded. **

"**Sure thing."**

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth felt slightly more confident on the horse this time around. Now she didn't have to concentrate as much on making the horse go the right way she was able to take in the beauty of the countryside. She rarely ventured outside of the town, except when she had been kidnapped. And that had been the sea. She had not seen any of the surrounding countryside. And it was beautiful. Large hills rolled away from the town, which was nestled, in a small dip in the valley. It was early spring and the flowers were coming into bloom. Pinks, purples, blues and reds all complemented the green on the grass and the leaves on the trees. **

**Elizabeth's horse, a small mellow tempered bay, trotted along just behind Michael's large black stallion. He was leading her down a path that wound up to a large hill. Every so often he would look back at her, just to check she was there. **

**Finally they stopped, in the shade of a large tree at the top of the hill, from a small saddlebag Michael produced a blanket, he laid it out on the ground and turned to help Elizabeth from her horse, to find that she had got down herself and was standing looking very pleased with herself. Michael smiled and sat down. Elizabeth stood for a moment stroking her pony's nose. **

"**So I hear you're to leave for England soon." Michael said after a while to break the silence that had descended. Elizabeth looked up and nodded. **

"**Yes, I'm going to go and stay with a relative in the south." Michael smiled. **

"**Well that's good, you can come and visit me!" Elizabeth left the horse and came to sit by him on the blanket.**

"**I'd like that." She said. **

**They sat and watched the sun move slowly across the sky, after a while Michael turned to Elizabeth.**

"**I've been told by many people that you don't want to talk about it, but I just wanted to know what he was like, you see I got here after he left." Elizabeth did not have to ask who he meant by 'he'. She swallowed hard and for a moment she didn't speak, and then she realised the she didn't mind telling him. She was about to tell a stranger about it. Maybe that was why, because he wouldn't have known Will and so therefore would not be able to pass judgement. **

"**We were engaged to be married. I met him when he was 18 and he'd come to Port Royal as a stowaway on a ship. He was the apprentice blacksmith. When I was kidnapped by pirates he came after me. He risked his life to save me. When we returned he freed a man who had helped us, Captain Jack Sparrow. You may have heard of him?" she looked at Michael who bit his lip. When she saw that the name Jack Sparrow drew up a blank she giggled. "Anyway before he had rescued Jack he told me that he loved me. He would have hung if I had not stood in the way. Jack escaped and…well, he asked me to marry him a few weeks later and I accepted." Elizabeth paused and looked at Michael who was watching her intently. **

"**It's sounds like something out of a story." He said. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**It did seem rather fantastical at the time." She sighed again and looked at the setting sun. "I thought that I was living my own fairytale, that I would settle down and live happily ever after. But apparently not." She took a deep breath. "About 4 or 5 months ago, Will told me he didn't love me anymore and that he was leaving. I had no idea why, it was all so sudden." She frowned. "The thing was, it wasn't even a gradual decline. It was just out of the blue." Michael looked thoughtful. **

"**Maybe he didn't mean it." Elizabeth shook her head. **

"**We'll never know if he did or didn't. The night of the ball when I met you, James and my father told me that he'd died. The ship he'd been travelling on had been destroyed the pirates." She cleared her throat and blinked back the tears that that threatened. Michael put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her sympathetically. **

"**We all have to lose people we love." He said softly. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**I know, but it doesn't make it any easier when we do lose them." She said. "I just wish I knew why he had done it." **

**XXXXXX**

**James watched Elizabeth and Michael ride back up to the governor's mansion from the window of Weatherby's study. He frowned as Michael leant across and spoke to Elizabeth, in response she laughed and looked away. Turning away from the window James paced back and forth. Michael was annoying; he had a habit of popping up right at the most inappropriate times. And Elizabeth liked him, this also was annoying, but James was not unduly worried. In a moth or so he and Elizabeth would be setting off for England and then he would have the whole journey to prove to her how he still felt about her. And if everything went right then by the time they reached England he would be ready to make her his wife. **

**XXXXXX**

_**The Black Pearl **_**reached port in early evening, the crew were eager to be off the ship and on dry land. Will was all for staying on the ship, but Ana and Jack dragged him off to a small bar on the edge of town, now they were sat at a table watching the other patrons. Ana and Jack were no longer a couple, as Will had predicted it had lasted less than three days, before Ana had come storming out of Jack's cabin late one night screaming blue murder. Since then she had been civil towards him. Now she was sat in the chair next to Will's, slightly closer than he would have liked but he didn't say anything. **

"**I hope they enjoy their time here." Jack commented as he watched a couple of members of the crew stumble past. Will raised an eyebrow. **

"**Why's that?" he asked. Jack looked at him, the mischievous glint he knew so well flashing in his eyes. **

"**This is the last stop we make before we reach our destination." He said. Both Ana and Will sat up a little straighter. No one knew where they were headed, Jack had been keeping it a secret since they had left Tortuga over a month before hand. **

"**Where are we headed Jack?" Ana asked. Jack raised an eyebrow. **

"It's a secret." He said. Ana rolled her eyes.

"**Come on Jack! You're going to have to tell us." But Jack shook his head and refused to say another word. **

**It was much later as Ana and Will were helping a very drunk and giggling Jack back to the ship that Ana spoke. **

"**You don't think he's taking us anywhere dangerous do you?" she sounded worried. Will looked from her to Jack who was giggling and picking with one of his dreadlocks. **

"**I don't think so." He assured her. "He learnt his lesson with the Aztec gold." Ana nodded and they began to walk again. But Will couldn't help but wonder where Jack was taking them, and why it was such a big secret. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I know it's a bit slow going, but I will pick up the pace a bit in the next few chapters, I am merely setting it up for later. I hope you enjoy this and please keep reading and reviewing! If I get lots and lots and lots of writing done tonight and tomorrow we may have a new chapter up by the end of tomorrow night. Fingers crossed!

Pirate-x-Girls


	5. England

- 12 -

**Right here we are, only two days later than I originally predicted but that's not too bad. We have a close shave in this one! Read on to find out what it is! Please read and review!**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter 4: England**

Some people laugh 

_**Some people cry**_

**It felt good to be back on a ship, Elizabeth decided. She was stood on the deck of **_**The Dauntless **_**watching Port Royal disappear on the horizon. It had been an emotional goodbye to her father and friends, with promises to write she had got on the ship and watched them as they waved her off. But now, with the sea air she was finally able to relax. **

**James watched her from the other side of the ship. He had been looking forward to this day with great anticipation for a long time now. Ever since the letter had returned from Elizabeth's cousin Judie a month ago it had been very busy preparing for Elizabeth's journey to England. **

**Weatherby watched as **_**The Dauntless **_**sailed away, taking his daughter with it. He had no idea how long she would be gone and he hadn't had the heart to ask. It pained him to know that the last thing that he loved was slipping away from him. Perhaps forever. **

**XXXXXX**

"**Jack, where are we?" he must have asked the question hundreds of times in the two months that they had been at sea since the last port, and every time Jack would shake his head and look away. Ana and Will were both very persistent. But Jack would not budge. Finally Will had accepted that he was not going to get an answer and he would have to settle for waiting. **

**There was no wind. And on a day like today when there was no wind Jack was irritable, the ship wasn't moving and he was grumpy. Typically it seemed that the monkey knew he was annoyed and was out to get him. **

"**Bloody monkey!" Jack swore as it ran off with his hat for the third time in the space of five minutes. Will smirked from his station at the wheel. **

"**He likes you." he said. Jack glared at him. **

"**Shut it." He growled. Will laughed again. **

"**Come one Jack, lighten up." Jack narrowed his eyes.**

"**I can't lighten up when there is no wind, we're not moving! We're not going anywhere!" Will sighed. **

"**Why can't you just tell us where the hell we're going?" he demanded. Jack looked away. Will sighed again. "look Jack, you're going to have to tell us sometime or another." When he didn't get an answer he shook his head in disgust.**

"**What sort of a crew are we if you can't even confide in us?" He pushed past Jack and left him alone at the helm.**

**XXXXXX**

**The fates had been with **_**The Dauntless **_**when she made her voyage to England, according to James' and the captain's reckonings they would be docking in England within the month. James had endeavoured to spend as much time with Elizabeth as he could. She had been glad of his company and they had spent a lot of the voyage together talking. James revelled in the chance to be so close to her. **

**Elizabeth for her part enjoyed the time she was spending with James. She got to know him in a way that she hadn't had a chance to before. He was a sweet man who wasn't nearly as sure of himself as he made out to be, there were times when he was prone to bouts of shyness. **

**They had been sailing for a week when they experienced their first rain. It came out of nowhere, a sudden torrent that poured from the heavens. Elizabeth was in her cabin when it started. She heard the pattering on the deck, and setting aside the book she had been reading she made her way from the cabin and up towards the hatch. She was just reaching out to open it when it flew open and James jumped through, he was soaking wet, his hair plastered to his face and his clothes sticking to his body. **

"**Good, you're here." He breathed; taking her arm he led her back to her cabin. "It's pretty rough out there so you need to stay in here." Elizabeth nodded and as he made to leave she grabbed his arm.**

"**Please stay with me." James looked at the door and then back at her before nodding and coming further into the cabin. He shut the door and stood awkwardly whilst Elizabeth sat on the bed. When she noticed that he hadn't move she smiled. **

"**You can sit down you know." James smiled slightly sheepishly and settled into the chair by her small desk. A few wisps of papers were scattered on the desk, many were just scraps of writing, but one in particular caught his eye, it was a pencil drawing of Elizabeth, she was sitting by the window in a building he did not know, the sun streaming in through the window, captured so well in the grey pencil strokes. **

**Before he knew what he was doing James' fingers had reached out and grasped the piece of paper, which was when he realised that it was two sheets. And the one underneath caused a lump to rise in his throat. It was Will, a head and shoulders drawing, his head was slightly turned and he was smiling at something. Whoever had drawn it had captured Will's personality exactly, right down to the dimples in his cheeks and the twinkle in his eyes. It was so real that James had to remind himself that it was a drawing. **

**The drawings were lined, as though they had been looked at and held many times. James risked a glance at Elizabeth, she was watching him. Her eyes wary, she was worried of what he might think. Still carrying the drawings, he rose from his seat and sat next to her. **

"**Want to talk about it?" he asked. Elizabeth inhaled deeply as she looked at the drawing, her eyes glued on the Will's face. After a moment she nodded slowly. James heaved an internal sigh of relief. This showed she was ready to open up to him. **

**Elizabeth took the drawings and held them in her hands. She didn't speak for a moment; all her attention was on the paper in her hands. Finally she looked up. **

"**He drew this one about six months ago." She held up the one of her. "I'll never forget that day. **

_**They're sitting in the attic room he calls home above the smithy. She's dragged the chair to the window and is watching the sun. Will is standing on the other side of the room, he's watching her. Suddenly he crosses to his desk and opening the draw pulls out a sheet of paper and some pencils. She turns to look at him confused. **_

"_**Go back how you were." He urges. Still confused she reverts back to her old position, looking out of the window. Will smiles before setting the pencil to paper. For a while all she can hear is the faint scratching of the pencil on the paper. Every so often Will would stop to look at her, before a smile appears on his face and he gets back to work. **_

_**She has no idea how long she sat there before he stood up. **_

"_**Done." He sounds very proud of himself. Motioning for her to remain where she is he comes over to her and standing in front of her offers her the drawing. With a small smile she takes it from his hand. Her breath catches in her throat. It's the most detailed sketch she's ever seen; he's managed to capture the light of the sun and the shadows on her face. Standing up she winds her arms round his neck. **_

"_**It's beautiful." She whispers in his ear, he smiles. **_

"_**Just like you." he replies causing her to giggle and kiss him. **_

James listened in silence. Elizabeth's eyes were glazed and he knew that she was somewhere far away.

"**He always looked so concentrated when he worked, whether he was drawing or just working in the smithy." She said fondly. James placed a hand over hers. **

"**And what about the other one?" he asked softly. Elizabeth smiles.**

"**I drew that one." She said, "It's nowhere near as good as his, but…" he voice trails off as she becomes lost in the memories of the past. **

_The sun shines brightly overhead. Will's standing with some friends a short way away. He's talking, his face and hand gestures animated. For some reason she has his papers and pencils with her, he often liked to come out and paint the harbour. On impulse she picks it up and balances it on her knee. She studies his face carefully, something she will never tire of doing, and off it's own accord her hand starts to move. The shape of his head and shoulders quickly takes shape. Her eyes flicker to his face and her hands moves quicker, he's smiling and laughing. It all goes down on the page and she finds at certain points she doesn't even have to watch her hands, they work off their own accord. _

_The finished drawing takes her breath away. It's so Will. His eyes show his infectious smile and sparkling personality. He's coming over now and she puts it in her skirts. For some reason she wants this all to herself. _

"I don't think he ever saw it." She said sadly. "I had always meant to show it too him on our wedding day, but I never got that chance. James took both of her hands in his own and gave them a small squeeze.

"I'm sure he would have loved it." He said. And was surprised to find that he meant it.

XXXXXX

"Will! Wake up you lazy shit!" Will was woken up by Jack shaking him roughly. Blinking blearily he forced his eyes to focus.

"Wha…?" he muttered sleepily. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I said, get up! We need you up on deck!". He marched from the room; Will shook his head and rolled from his bed. Stumbling across the cabin he made his way up to the deck. Jack and Ana were standing side by side by the railing. Will joined them and rubbed his eyes.

"What's the emergency?" he asked groggily. Jack pointed. Will squinted.

"I can't see anything." Ana sighed exasperatedly.

"Give him the bloody telescope Jack, his eyesight isn't that good!" Jack smiled sheepishly and handed Will his telescope. Lifting it to his eyes Will focused the lens; he swung it slowly across the horizon. And there, a ship, white sails billowing in the wind and at the top flapping about was the British flag.

Will lowered the lens.

"Is it the same ship?" he asked. Jack shook his head.

"No mate, that's _The Dauntless_." Will swallowed.

"But the last time I heard of _The Dauntless _she was staying in Port Royal, Norrington returned to Port Royal." He said. Jack shrugged.

"I know." He replied, he looked concerned. Will raised the telescope once again and focused on the ship again, only closer this time. It was drawing towards them and Will was able to make out the individual shapes of the men on board. A flash of white caught his eye and he swung the telescope back round. His eyes went wide and the telescope dropped from his hands, falling to the deck with a clatter.

He stumbled backwards, unable to speak. Jack frowned.

"What the hell William, what do you see?" Will swallowed and raised a hand.

"Eli…Eliz…Elizabeth!" he finally croaked. Jack's eyes went wide and he scooped up the telescope pressing it to his eyes, he swivelled the lens. He stayed like that for a moment before slowly lowering the spyglass.

"Aye, he's right." He said, Ana looked from one to the other before going over to Will and slipping her arms round him. Hugging him close. Will stood there numbly.

Their moment was broken by a call from the crow's nest.

"She's turning our way." Both Jack and Will cursed. Jack looked out and cursed again.

XXXXXX

Elizabeth was on the deck when the shouting started, men rushed around, hauling on ropes and shouting. James hurried back and forth, speaking with the men and urging them on. As he ran past her Elizabeth grabbed hold of his arm.

"James! What's going on?!" James looked around.

"A pirates ships been spotted." Was all he said before he hurried off again.

Intrigued Elizabeth made her way to the railing and leaned out, her eyes scanned the sea before settling on the other ship. She couldn't help the gasp that left her lips. She would know those black sails anywhere, it was _The Black Pearl_. _The Dauntless _was gaining on her steadily. But as Elizabeth watched _The Pearl's _sails began to unfurl and she picked up speed. She heard curses from the men and James bellowing orders.

"Do NOT lose that ship. I want us going faster!" he ordered. The men struggled to keep up with his demands.

Slowly but surely they began to close the gap. James stood beside her, a gleeful smile on his face.

"We've got them now!" he muttered, wringing his hands together. Elizabeth knew of his hatred of pirates, especially Jack Sparrow, she wondered whether or not he knew that it was indeed _The Pearl _that they were chasing.

XXXXXX

Jack was getting more and more worried by the second. The_ Dauntless _was gaining on them and he didn't see anything that could help them. Will was still in a state of shock, his face a deathly white. Ana was trying to coax him out of it but he stared back at the ship. His eyes fixed on one point. Finally Ana came to stand beside Jack.

"We need to get him below deck." She said softly. Jack looked at her.

"What" Ana looked at Will.

"He needs to be below deck. If they catch up with us we may have to fight and we don't want him here if they get that close." taking a deep breath she decided to tell him something she had been holding back.

"Jack, she thinks he's dead." Jack's head whipped round.

"What!?" he hissed. Ana checked that Will wasn't listening and leant forward.

"The merchant ship he'd been travelling on before he found us was destroyed, they believed that he was still on there, they think he's dead. And Jack, the navy believe that we're to blame. So you see, Elizabeth's been told that he's dead. That's why she's on that ship. She's going to England." Jack frowned.

"How do you know all this?" he demanded. Ana smiled.

"I have my ways, and I always keep one ear to the ground." She said. Jack looked at Will before nodding.

"Alright, get him down to his cabin and make sure he stays there. Oh and Ana" he said as she left. "Don't tell him."

Will allowed Ana to lead him off the deck and back to his cabin. His mind was numb. She was there, she was on that ship. Even from so far away he could picture her features ever so clearly. Ana led him into his cabin and sat him down on the bed. Closing the door she sat next to him.

They sat in silence. Will wasn't thinking straight enough to say anything and Ana was happy to wait until he was ready to talk.

"What's she doing out here?" Will asked finally. Ana shrugged.

"The most likely answer is that she's going back to England." Will nodded.

"The best place for her." He said sullenly. Ana placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze. Will suddenly laughed.

"Just imagine the look on her face if she saw me." He said. Ana smiled. "She'd be torn between crying and wanting to shoot me." Will carried on, tears were forming in his eyes and he was powerless to stop them. Ana didn't know what to say. There were no words that could console him at a time like this. She settled for laying her head on his shoulder and loping an arm round him. Will rested his head on top of hers.

"Do you think she's moved on?" he asked, his voice a hushed whisper. Ana raised her head.

"What" she replied. Will looked at her.

"I couldn't bear it if she was sad, if she hadn't found someone else. Just seeing her cry that night was bad enough, I couldn't live with myself if I knew that she wasn't going to be happy again." He smiled tightly. "I'd even be happy if she'd chosen Norrington." Ana smiled.

"What about you though Will? Shouldn't you be happy to" Will shook his head.

"I don't deserve to be happy, not after what I did." He said.

She had no idea what made her do it, it was probably his words, the emptiness of them, that he had resigned himself to the fact that his happiness was no longer and issue. Moving closer to him she slipped an arm round his neck.

"Everyone has the right to be happy she murmured, before kissing him. At first he frozen unsure of how to react, but as she deepened the kiss, her tongue seeking entrance to his mouth he found his body reacting even though his brain was still trying catch up. He kissed her back frenzied, opening his mouth to allow her tongue access he wrapped his arms round her, pulling her against him. She was nothing like Elizabeth, but at that moment Will didn't care, all that mattered was that he was giving in to what he had denied himself for nearly six months since he had left Elizabeth.

They both fell back and somehow Will ended up on top, still kissing her. Her hands were unbuttoning his shirt when a cheer came from up on the deck. The couple broke away to look up. Ana smiled at Will and he returned it.

"If I'm not mistaken I think that we just lost our pursuers." Ana said, her lips quirking in a grin. Will nodded and kissed her briefly.

"We should go up and congratulate Jack." He said.

XXXXXX

James was fuming, The Pearl had got away before he could get close enough to fire even one cannon. Elizabeth watched him, relief flooding through her. She tried not to let the smile show on her face. James was gripping the railing so hard that his knuckles were white. As the ship pulled further and further away his frown deepened. He growled low in his throat and spun on his heel. He disappeared down below and Elizabeth sighed. He would be irritable for the next few days now. If there was one thing that James Norrington prided himself on was his ability to do his job.

James paced his cabin, back and forth, his feet making a repetitive thudding on the floor. He heard a knock on the door and turned as Elizabeth poked her head round the door.

"Hi." She said. James stopped and sighed.

"Hi." Elizabeth came into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Are you alright?" she asked. James nodded.

"Yeah." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and James shook his head.

"No, god! I almost had it. I almost had _The Black Pearl_." Elizabeth nodded, so he had known.

"It's not that much a deal James." Sighing Elizabeth came to stand next to him. "You can't get them all. Sometimes it's better just to let them go." James looked at her.

"I don't think I can, that man has had me running on circles since he escaped a year ago. And now, when I finally had him in my grasp he got away again!" Elizabeth placed a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"But never mind."

XXXXXX

Jack was in a state of euphoria all that evening. He sat at the helm, drinking and humming softly to himself. Will and Ana watched him, Will chuckled.

"You'd think he'd just taken on a whole armada, not outrun one ship." Ana laughed.

"Yeah, well you know Jack. He always goes over the top." Jack was rocking back and forth, a huge grin stretched across his face. Will watched him for a moment more before turning away. Ana followed him. Passing the galley they heard the loud laughing and drinking of the crew. Ana waited until they were in the darkness of the passage before she pressed Will up against the wall. Before could speak she pressed her lips to his. A low moan escaped his lips as his hand came up to cup the back of her head, pulling her deeper into the kiss. After a moment he pulled his lips from hers and looked at her.

"I don't know whether I can do this." He said. Ana cocked her head to one side.

"It's up to you Will." she said before walking off towards her cabin.

Will was awake all night tossing and turning; his mind was a turmoil of emotions. Part of him wanted to get up, go to Ana's room and take her there. But there was still part of him that said, no. It would be betraying Elizabeth. Turning onto his back he stared at the ceiling. But the wood gave him no answers. Closing his eyes he tried to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen either. With a muttered curse he sat up and cradled his head in his hands.

The morning dawned and Will was up with it, working hard. Whilst the rest of the crew were asleep he was on the deck, scrubbing, cleaning repairing. Always on the lookout for something to do.

Jack appeared a little after daybreak, looking cheerful and whistling merrily. The effects of his victory the day before had not yet worn off. Will was taking a break, leaning on the rail. Jack sauntered over with his cocky swagger and smiled.

"Lovely morning!" he noted. Will grunted and turned away. The smile slipped from Jack's face and he looked serious.

"Are you alright mate?" he asked. Will looked at him, surprised by the sincerity of his voice and the concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. "Or at least I will be." Jack placed a hand on his shoulder and raised his eyebrows. People had been doing a lot of that lately.

XXXXXX

Elizabeth knew they were close to England when the rains became more frequent. Every day brought at least one downpour. As a result Elizabeth had become very well acquainted with the captains cabin, which was where she spent a lot of her time when the rain began to fall. James chose to sit with her a lot of the time.

It had become very clear to Elizabeth that James still had feelings for her. These were betrayed by the adoring look in his eyes and the eagerness in his voice when he spoke to her. Elizabeth was still unsure of how she felt. It was too early to be thinking about getting involved with another man so soon.

It was on one of these rainy afternoons that she asked him what he planned to do when they got to England. He had looked surprised.

"Well, I hadn't really thought about it." He said. "I haven't been to England for a while so I suppose I could stay and meet up with old friends. Why?" Elizabeth shrugged.

"I just wondered, seeing as we always talk about what I'm going to do but never you." a grin stretched across her face and she set her book that she had been reading aside. "Let's talk about you for a change!" James laughed.

"Oh no, really, I have nothing interesting to talk about." Elizabeth shook her head.

"Oh no James Norrington, you are NOT getting out of it so easily!" she leant forward and as James looked into her eyes he found that he couldn't deny her nothing. Sighing he held up his hands.

"Very well you win!"

"I was born into a high ranking noble family. My father was a general and an advisor to the king. My mother was a distant relative of the queen and one of the smartest matches at court. My father's name was Craig Norrington and my mother was Katy. I was the eldest of four children. There was me, my brother Charles, the two twins, Haley and Liam and my youngest brother David." James took a breath. Elizabeth was watching with rapt attention. This spurred him on.

"I was expected of course to go into the navy like the rest of the men in my family. And I was happy to. I've always loved the sea, ever since I was a small boy. My father helped me to get my place onboard a ship. Slowly I worked my way up until I was a lieutenant, then I was asked to serve aboard the ship that was headed to the Caribbean." he reached and lightly stroked her face with his thumb. "The ship that was carrying you." Elizabeth blushed at his words and averted her eyes.

When she looked back up he was still watching her. She swallowed as his face lowered towards hers. Slowly but determined. She knew exactly what was coming but wasn't quite sure whether she was ready for it or not. She had no time to think about it because a moment later his lips were against her own, coaxing and passionate. Elizabeth was surprised to find herself returning his affections, one of his hands rested on her neck, whilst the other stroked her cheek. His fingers, softer than Will's felt alien against her skin. Parting her lips with his he gently he slipped his tongue into her mouth to caress her own tongue. A groan slipped from her lips and James responded by kissing her harder. His hands had now wandered from her neck down towards her bodice.

She had no idea how far she would have let it go had there not been a knock on the door of the cabin. James and Elizabeth sprang apart and James cleared his throat.

"Who is it?" he called, his voice husky.

"Me sir." Came the voice of the captain. "I just wanted you to know that we've got England on the horizon." Elizabeth beamed at James and standing up breezed past him and out onto the deck.

Ignoring the rain she ran to the side of the ship and peered out. England was a blotch on the horizon, filling it. It was a blotch but to Elizabeth it was a new beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ohhhhhh, sorry about the odd pairings, but fear not dear Willabeth readers, fate will nit keep our lovers apart. Tell me what you think and work will begin straight away on chapter 5!

Pirate-x-Girls


	6. Family

- 12 -

**Disclaimer: Judie Swann and her husband are my own invention, as is the other character we meet in this chapter. I won't say anymore now!**

**Ok, thanks, a big one to PirateRN for pointing out that there was no Willabeth in the summary. That has now been rectified! Thanks! And to the rest of you, please keep reviewing! The more people review the faster I write!**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter 5: Family**

_**It's not always easy**_

**Elizabeth could not contain her excitement as the ship got closer and closer to England. She took to pacing the deck, glancing at the horizon every so often. In the back of her mind the memory of James' kiss followed her like a shadow. She had no idea whether she liked it or not. Part of her had screamed out for the touch of a man. To make her feel wanted again. But one thing ailed her. When she had been kissing James, all she could see was Will's face.**

**He watched her. The idea that they had been interrupted tormented him day and night. He had been so close; the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips had evoked feelings in him that he had never felt before. Now more so than ever he wanted to explore every part of her body, to kiss the skin that was usually hidden by clothes and make her his fully. **

**XXXXXX**

**They were close to their destination now. Will could tell, Jack was happy, whenever he thought that people weren't watching he would rub his hands together gleefully and allow himself a small giggle. **

**It had been a month and a half since they had escaped from _The Dauntless _a month and a half since Ana's and Will's first kiss. Will was still debating about what he should do. He liked Ana, she was attractive and understood him a lot better than any of the other members of the crew. Why shouldn't he be with her? Elizabeth would have moved on, maybe it was time for him to do the same. **

**He took a deep breath and calmed his thudding heart. He stepped up in front of her and cleared his throat. Ana looked up and smiled. **

"**Hey Will." Will took another deep breath.**

"**Can I have a word in private?" he asked, internally pleasing that she wouldn't laugh in his face. Instead she stood up and nodded. Following him down to the galley he stopped in the corridor where they had had their kiss before. Turning to her he watched her face, slightly confused in the half-light of the corridor. She was beautiful. Will couldn't help himself, stepping forward he kissed her. She kissed him back with fervour, their tongues battling for control. He had her pushed up against the wall as his hand wandered over her body. Pulling away she smiled. **

"**Maybe we should move somewhere more comfortable?" she suggested. Will nodded and picking her up turned and began to walk to his cabin, her legs wrapped round his waist and her lips found the spot just under his ear. His knees buckled and luckily he was able to put her on the bed. Climbing above her he leant down to press kisses along her neck. His whole body was on fire. Her hands were at his breeches tugging impatiently at the buttons. He helped her and soon they were both naked, with an appreciative smirk she pulled him down towards her. **

**Jack smirked. When Will had approached Ana he knew exactly what it was about. When they had gone below he couldn't help the giggle that left his lips. Looking around he realised that mo one else seemed to have cottoned on to what was happening. Sighing he shook his head, sometimes he got the feeling that he was the smartest person on the ship. **

**The ship rocking side-to-side helped to lull Will to sleep. Beside him Ana yawned and snuggled up closer to him. Her arm was slung across his chest. His hand was making small circles on her back. Closing his eyes Will allowed himself to drift off into a deep dreamless sleep. **

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth was ecstatic when the captain told her that they would be docking in England the following morning. She hurried to her cabin and began packing. Excitement coursed through her veins, there was a knock on the door and James came in. **

"**So you heard the good news." He smiled. Elizabeth nodded as she folded her clothes and pushed them into her bag. **

**James loitered in the doorway, unsure of what to do with himself. Several times he glanced at her, she looked so happy, the excitement on her face told him everything. But did she have a place for him in this new life she was creating. He cleared his throat and she looked up. **

"**Elizabeth," he started. "Do you think you'll ever return to Port Royal" Elizabeth frowned, sinking onto the bed she thought hard. **

"**I don't know." She said finally. "I would like to go back, but I don't want to at the same time." She sighed. "It holds some of my best memories and my worst as well, but I have no idea which out weighs the other." James sat down beside her. **

"**Ok." **

**They sat in silence for a moment. Elizabeth was toying with the lacings on her dress; James sat watching her hands move. Wanting to reach out and hold them. Finally temptation got the better of him and he took her hands in his own, her fingers were slim and her hands cold. She looked up at him, a slight look of shock on her face. When he began to lightly stroke her palm she swallowed and he thought he could see tears. **

**What James did not know was that as his fingers made light patterns on her palm Elizabeth was thinking about another time she had had this happen. Closing her eyes she forced back the tears that threatened and tried not to remember the sensations of Will's hands on her own. James' felt totally different but his actions mirrored Will's on that day. **

**Eventually she had her emotions under control and she was able to open her eyes. When she did she found James watching her, the desire was evident in his eyes. His fingers were now tracing a path up her wrist, leaving touches on her skin that made her shiver. Now he was leaning forward, she opened her mouth to protest but found that his lips covered her own. A gasp escaped her lips, and he read this as a chance to be bolder. His hands left hers and trailed up her arms. Resting at her shoulders, he pushed her so that she was lying on her back against the soft mattress of the bed. Placing her hands on his chest she pushed him away slowly, **

"**James." She whispered. "I don't think I can do this." James didn't move for a moment, finally with a nod he rolled off her. He sat up and cleared his throat. **

"**I'm sorry Elizabeth." He said. "I should never have done that." Elizabeth sat up next to him and took his hand. **

"**It's ok James, I just need some time." Turning to look at her he nodded and smiled. **

"**Take as much time as you need. " he replied. Standing up he made his way to the door. "I'll see you later." He said, Elizabeth nodded as he went out the door. **

**XXXXXX**

_**The Black Pearl **_**came under fire early in the morning. Their pursuer, another pirate ship, had been trailing them for three days and for the first time had been in range, with a loud BANG their first cannon was let off, the noise disturbing the peaceful Caribbean morning. **

**Will heard the cannon and jerked awake. Beside him Ana moaned softly as the warmth of his body left him. Will sat up and listened, as the second cannon blast sounded he cursed and dived from the bed, snatching up his trousers he stuffed his legs into them, he looked around frantically for his shirt. **

"**Will?" Ana's sleepy voice sounded from the bed. He turned. "What's going on?" she asked, Will pulled his shirt on. **

"**I heard cannons." As if to emphasise his point, another cannon went off. This one shook the ship. **

"**Fuck!" Ana hissed, she scrambled from the bed and grabbed her clothes. Dressing speedily she followed him from the cabin and up to the deck. **

**The rest of the crew were running around, Jack was standing in the middle of the deck, orders poured from his mouth, his eyes settled on Will and Ana. **

"**Oh look who finally decides to awaken!" he shouted. Will rolled his eyes. **

"**What do you need me to do?" he asked. Jack looked around, concern furrowing his brow. **

"**Help Gibbs and Marty with that cannon." Will nodded and sprinted over to the cannon. Gibbs clapped him on the shoulder in a way of greeting. The faces of the crew were grim, peering over Gibb's shoulder Will could see the ship. **

**She was slightly bigger than the _Pearl_, her sails were white and she was coming up on the port side, her cannon's blazed with raging ferocity, many went wide and sprayed them with water. Will shook his hair out of his eyes and concentrated on aiming the cannon. The ship was turning; her figurehead was a tiger, lips pulled back in a vicious snarl. Beside the figurehead the name of the ship was clearly visible. **

_**The Tigress. **_

**Will lowered his head as wood flew overhead where a cannon ball had struck the side of the ship. When he raised his face Jack was behind him. **

"**Jack, she's called _The Tigress_." Will said. Jack's face was drained of colour and he grimaced. **

"**Shit." He muttered. He walked off, Will followed him. **

"**Jack, who are they and why are they following you?" Jack ignored him. Instead he went to the railing and leant out over the side. **

"**OY!" he bellowed. "WHAT THE HELL YOU 'YE THINK YOU'RE DOING YE STUPID BASTARD!" Will raised his eyebrows in surprise. Jack waited for a moment. **

**And suddenly to the surprise of everyone on board the cannons stopped. Will frowned. The ship was drawing closer, a plank was being got ready and as soon as they were within boarding distance it was lowered. **

**The crew all gathered round, perplexed looks on their faces. Jack was at the front; he looked nervous, fiddling with his shirt cuffs. A man was appearing from the other ship, making his way cautiously across the plank. He hopped down onto the deck and straightened up.**

**He was tall, with dark brown hair that was cut short. He was grinning, his face was weathered by the sun, several small scars littered his forehead and cheeks. Ignoring the rest of the crew he marched straight for the captain. **

"**Jackie!" he drawled. Jack winced. The man didn't notice, he slapped Jack hard on the back, causing him to stumble forward. The man gave a booming laugh. **

"**Long time no see little brother!"**

**XXXXXX**

**The morning dawned with promise, the sun was shinning and a breeze floated the sails lazily. Elizabeth woke and grinned to herself. Today they would be docking in England. She threw back the covers and hurriedly got washed and dressed. Making sure that all her things were packed and ready she made her way up onto the deck. **

**James greeted her with a warm smile and a wave. **

"**Morning, looking forward to getting there?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded eagerly. He didn't seem to have any ill feelings about the day before. If anything he was being friendlier towards her. She joined him and leant against the side of the ship. England was so close now, she could see the whites of the sails on the ships as they docked and came out of port. Up head seagulls circled, their cries sometimes sounding in the air. **

**Elizabeth watched with a growing anticipation as they pulled into Portsmouth's dock. As they got closer she could hear the shouts of the men as they hurried around the wooden jetties, ropes were tossed and the ship was gently towed in. as it came to a complete stop James offered her his arm. **

"**Shall we?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye. Elizabeth nodded and with a giggle took his proffered arm. **

"**I'd be delighted." **

**Elizabeth hadn't been in a place this crowded for over ten years and the noise and hustle and bustle of the docks overwhelmed her for a moment. As she descended the gangplank with James beside her she found her grip tightening reflexively on his arm. He patted her reassuringly and steered her through the people. **

**A manservant had taken her bags and had already deposited them in a carriage that was waiting to take them to Judie's estate. As they reached it James pulled back. **

"**This is where we part ways." He said softly. Elizabeth shook her head. **

"**No! You have to come and stay with us, at least for a while." Her eyes pleaded with him again, sighing he relented. **

"**Oh ok then." Speaking to the servant to retrieve his things he climbed into the carriage next to Elizabeth who beamed happily. **

**As soon as they were loaded again they were off, they pulled from the docks and the driver negotiated down the crowded streets, once they had broken free from the town the horses were given a free rein. Elizabeth looked out the window, her eyes scanning the countryside eagerly. She had missed the green hills of England and the song of the native birds. It was late spring and so all the flowers were in bloom and the air was warm. The window to the carriage was open and Elizabeth could smell the pollen from the flowers that drifted in through the open window. **

**It was early afternoon as they arrived at Judie's estate. Judie Swann was Elizabeth's cousin and a very well respected woman in the south of England. She lived with her husband, but had defied tradition when they had got married by keeping her maiden name. Her husband, a man by the name of Shaun Loman, had made his money as a merchant. His family standing had helped him to establish and he was considered the perfect match for a Swann. Elizabeth had always been the black sheep of the family, she had rejected every suitor that had shown an interest in her and had in many people's eyes shamed her family with her engagement to a mere tradesman. **

**Judie Swann was finishing off a letter when there was a knock on the door. Turning she looked at her servant who had just entered. **

"**My Lady, you're guest has arrived." He announced. Judie rose and thanked him. As he left she grinned. **

**Judie Swann's estate, named Primrose Hill, was large; it stretched across a lot of the surrounding countryside. It had gained it's name from the large hill that sat in the middle of the grounds, come spring and summer many primrose's sprung up and covered the hill in many different colours. Elizabeth had always loved coming here as a child before her mother had died and her father had taken them to England. Her father's brother had originally owned the land and when his daughter got married it was passed onto her. He now lived with his wife, Elizabeth's aunt, in London. **

**Elizabeth watched in awe as the carriage took them through the gates and across the large gravel drive that stretched to the front of the house. A large fountain with marble figures stood in the middle of the drive. The house itself was a grand structure, perfectly symmetrical, the windows reflecting the light of the afternoon sun. The coach trundled to a stop as the large oak front door was opened. **

**James was helping Elizabeth out of the carriage when she heard someone calling her name, turning she saw Judie hurrying down the steps towards her. Elizabeth's face broke into a grin and she left James to meet her cousin. She hugged her fiercely. **

"**Elizabeth, it's been to long." Judie breathed, pulling back to beam at her cousin. Elizabeth grinned back. Judie was her own age, a year or two older. Her hair was darker than Elizabeth's but she had the same grim determination and fiery temper. Her eyes were a green colour and her face smaller than Elizabeth's. Pulling her into a hug again, this one was softer though. **

"**I'm sorry." She said softly into Elizabeth's ear. Elizabeth nodded and hugged her cousin tighter. Judie had made a visit to the Caribbean after she had just got married a year ago. There she had met Will and had been the only member of Elizabeth's family that had approved of him. **

**This was when James decided to make his presence known. He cleared his throat and stepped forward. Judie peered over Elizabeth's shoulder and smiled at him. **

"**James Norrington!" she said, going to him she pulled him into a hug. He looked rather shocked and Elizabeth had to stifle a giggle. When she had let James go Judie turned to them both. **

"**You must both be hungry. Come inside and we'll have the cook make you something." Signalling to the footman to collect the bags she whisked the two of them inside. **

**The inside of Primrose manor as grand and beautiful as the outside of the house, carvings made from marble were everywhere, the bottom of the stairs, the pillars that went from floor to ceiling. Tiles covered the floors and the walls were white. Elizabeth looked around. It was exactly as she remembered it. **

**Judie led them into a small parlour. Gesturing for them to sit she went out the door. James and Elizabeth were left alone, James smiled at her. **

"**She's just as I remembered." He said. Elizabeth giggled. **

"**Yes, I bet she's quite a handful." **

"**Who's quite a handful?" a male voice sounded. Elizabeth turned and grinned as Judie's husband, Shaun, walked into the room. He opened his arms and getting up she embraced him. **

"**Where have you been hiding?" she asked playfully. Shaun grinned. **

"**Well, I saw your coach coming and tried to barricade myself in the library." He sighed. "But unfortunately for me, my wife found me first and made me come and say hello." Elizabeth pretended to look hurt.**

"**Well," she sniffed. "If it's that much of a chore for you, then you shouldn't have bothered." Shaun shook his head. **

"**I'm sure I'll live." He replied. Looking up from Elizabeth he noticed James, "I don't believe we've met." He said. James stood and held out a hand. **

"**James Norrington." He said. Shaun shook his hand. **

"**Ahhh, so you're the famous commodore?" he said. James nodded. "I know you're parents, they speak of you often." Shaun continued. Turning back to Elizabeth he smiled. **

"**Where's Judie?"**

"**Right here." Shaun spun round as his wife entered the room, bearing a tray. On it were three cups of tea and some scones. They had just come out of the oven and steam wafted from the top. Shaun squinted as he counted the teacups. **

"**Darling, I think you made a mistake, there's only three tea cups and there are four of us?" Judie raised an eyebrow. **

"**I got the impression that because you were trying to hid that you didn't want one." She said sweetly. Shaun shook his head before stomping out the room, muttering. Judie laughed and set the tray down on the table in the middle of the chairs. **

"**He knows I'm only jesting." She said. Elizabeth sat down next to her and watched as she poured the tea. Giving them each a cup Judie leant back.**

"**So, tell me all about you're journey."**

**XXXXXX**

"**Long time no see little brother!" Will's jaw dropped, as did many other members of the crew. Jack winced again and looked around. **

"**Well, you know…I've been…busy." He said lamely. The man laughed loudly again and threw an arm round Jack's shoulder. **

"**Ah, Jackie, never good with the excuses were you?" he boomed. Jack gritted his teeth. The man turned to survey the crew. "I'm guessing by the shocked looks on your crews faces that they have no idea that you had a brother, am I right?" Jack mumbled something incoherently. The man shook his head. **

"**Oh dear." He looked back at the crew. "Well, chickens! My name is Keith Sparrow!" many of the crew had bristled at being called 'chickens'. Will looked at Jack and raised his eyebrows. Jack rolled his eyes and finally detached himself from his brother's grasp.**

"**Now that we are all better acquainted." He said. "What in the blazes were you doing firing at me ship!" he poked Keith in the chest. Keith raised an eyebrow. **

"**I didn't know it was you until you until you screamed at me over the side." He said. "Nothing like seeing your little brother again and the first thing that comes out his mouth is 'ye stupid bastard'. Jack frowned. **

"**But ye know what me _Pearl _looks like. You sailed on her for a year you twit!" Keith shrugged. **

"**I forgot." He looked around, looking for something to change the conversation to. His eyes rested on Will and his face creased into a frown. He stepped closer until he was eyeballing Will. **

"**Bootstrap?" he said. Will raised an eyebrow and shook his head. **

"**No, Will." he said slowly and clearly. Jack bobbed up in front of his brother. **

"**This is William Turner. _Son _of Bootstrap." Keith's confused look cleared and he leant back. **

"**Well, pleased to meet you whelp." He said, sticking out his hand to shake. Will sighed and shook his head. **

"**What is with your family and the word whelp?!" he groaned. Jack and Keith glanced at each other before grinning. **

**Keith leant back against the railing; his eyes scanned the ship before he looked at Jack. **

"**Can she help him Jackie?" he asked. Jack looked round. **

"**Who?" he replied innocently. Keith raised his eyebrows. **

"**You know who I'm talking about." He said. Jack sighed and left the wheel. He sat down beside his brother. **

"**I think she can." He said. Keith shrugged. **

"**But does he want to be helped?" Jack looked at him as if he had just sprouted another head. **

"**Of course he does. The man's heartbroken. He needs her. I'm surprised he's survived as long as he has without shrivelling up and dying." Keith shook his head.**

"**You always did exaggerate." He said. But his expression was serious. **

"**Seriously though Jack, where you're going, it's the most dangerous place you can go. Not only is it crawling with the British navy, but there are the French and the Spanish there as well." He gestured to Jack. "And it's not like you blend into a crowd well." Jack scowled. **

"**I can blend when I want to!" he protested hotly. Keith laughed. **

"**Jack, you're constantly drunk, you talk with a drawl and you curse every few minutes, you stick out like a sore thumb!" Jack pouted and crossed his arms across his chest causing his brother to laugh even harder. **

**Night fell and Keith stayed onboard the _Pearl _with Jack. They spent the evening catching up. Will and Ana sat with them and watched with amusement as both men consumed more and more rum. **

"**They're so alike." Will whispered to Ana, causing her to giggle. It was at that moment that Keith spoke. **

"**Dad was asking for you." he drawled. The mouthful of rum that Jack had just put in his mouth came flying straight back out. Keith glared at him as he wiped the liquid off his face. **

"**He asked for me?" Jack choked. Keith nodded. **

"**He wanted to know why you haven't come to see him." Jack looked flabbergasted. **

"**And what did ye say to him?" he asked. Keith grinned. **

"**I said that you were a lazy, good for nothing son who couldn't be bothered to come and see his father." Jack scowled at him. **

"**Now tha' not funny!" he muttered. Keith, Will and Ana all giggled. Jack huffed some more and took another swig of rum. **

"**Watch it or you'll all walk the plank." This of course only made them laugh harder. **

**Will finally managed to stop and clapped Jack on the back. **

"**We're just kidding Jack." He said, Jack looked at him and scowled. **

"**Shut it whelp." He muttered. Will shook his head and leant back in his chair. **

"**So, when do we get to our destination Jack?" he asked cheerily. Jack looked at him and a large grin spread across his face. **

"**Soon." **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry that it took a week to get this up. it's been really hectic and I only finished today. Ok, Elizabeth's in England and Will's headed off on a mystery journey. What do we think of Keith Sparrow? Please give me some reviews, I love it when people review! I start my holidays on Thursday so I might have two weeks of writing, we'll see how things go! I hope you enjoyed that chapter and until next time I'm away laughing on a fast camel (anyone who's read the Georgia Nicholson books will understand what I mean there!" **

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	7. Getting Settled

The Heart Never Lies

- 12 -

**It's me again. Thank you for your on going support with this story, QG30, I know the pairings are slightly weird but everything will be explained in time. And the good news is, I'm on holiday now, so that means more time for writing! **

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter 6: Getting Settled**

_**Some people run, right into the fire**_

**The scent of the pollen filled her nostrils. Taking a deep breath she savoured the smell in the air. It was so different to that of the Caribbean, where all the smells stemmed from the sea, salt and sand. Here the smells came from all over, the earth, the plants, the animals and the air. Elizabeth leant her head back and closed her eyes. She was sitting at the top of Primrose Hill, all around her the flowers were coming into bloom. The hill was a mix of purples, reds and yellows. **

**It have been a week since she had arrived in England and she had spent the time getting reacquainted with her family and the country, she had never realised how much she had missed England when they had been away, but being back among the unique countryside she realised that it was as much of a part of her as the Caribbean. **

**Judie and her husband watched Elizabeth from their position in the shade of a large oak tree. Judie had her head cocked to one side. **

"**She's handling it well." She said to her husband, who was playing idly with a piece of her hair. **

"**Hmmmm." He replied. Judie turned her head. **

"**Are you even listening to me?" she asked indignantly. Shaun grinned back before lowering his head to the skin that showed above the neckline of her dress. **

"**Of course I am." He mumbled before kissing the skin softly. Judie sighed to herself. Men. **

**Elizabeth could see her cousin and her husband from where she was sitting. Her heart ached as she watched them interact with each other. Whilst her brain told her not to dwell on it, her mind slipped back into the memories of the past. **

"_**Come on Will!" she squeals. He smiles at her in that special way that is always reserved specially for her. His hand fits hers perfectly, it's like they were made to be together. Keeping a firm grip on his hand she pulls him down towards the water. Her bare feet make moist impressions in the sand. The cold water splashing over her feet makes her gasp. She stands in the surf, feeling the weight of his body behind her. Leaning back she savoured the warmth of his body. His hands slip round her waist, holding her close to him. **_

"_**Promise me something." She mumbles. **_

"_**Anything." He breathes against her shoulder. She bites her lip. **_

"_**Don't ever leave me." **_

"_**I promise."**_

XXXXXX "Don't ever leave me/"

"_**I promise." **_

**For what must have been the thousandth time since he had left Elizabeth six months ago, Will was reliving the words he had said to her. He could remember the day as if it was yesterday. She had taken him down to the beach on one of the rare days that he was off work in the smithy. She had also managed to skip the chaperone that her father had sent with them; Will had never understood how she did it. The thought brought a smile to his lips, Elizabeth had always hated the fact that her father had insisted on a chaperone whenever she went anywhere with him. **

"**I feel like a sheep being herded by a Shepard." She had complained loudly on many an occasion. **

**The loud booming laugh of Keith Sparrow jogged Will from his thoughts. Glancing upwards he saw the man on the other side of the deck, Jack stood next to him, a look of annoyance etched on his features. The other pirate captain had decided that he liked being back aboard the **_**Pearl **_**and had long outstayed his welcome in Jack's opinion. Will liked him. He was the only person who could control Jack. **

**Ana slipped up behind him and rested her head on his shoulder, her hands rested on his waist. **

"**What are you thinking?" she whispered in his ear. He rolled his head back.**

"**I was thinking what a funny couple they make." He commented. Ana chuckled softly and kissed his cheek. **

"**Poor Jack, he doesn't quite know what to do with himself when Keith's around." She giggled. Will took one of her hands in his and stroked the soft skin of her palm softly. It was now common knowledge that Will and Ana were sleeping with each other. Jack had grumbled at first insisting that it would affect their ability to work if they were constantly, 'going at it like rabbits.' But begrudgingly he had accepted it. He glanced their way now, his eyes rolled and he smirked softly. **

**The wind was picking up; it looked like there was going to be a storm. Will closed his eyes and left the cold air drift over his face. The smell of the sea was carried with the breeze, in the months that he had spent at sea Will had become used to the rocking of the ship as it swelled on a wave or the splash of the spray as it hit his face. When he opened his eyes again they were drawn to a bunch of dark clouds on the horizon, frowning he stood up and leant over the side of the ship. Up ahead the clouds were swirling and there was the sign of lighting. Will frowned again before leaning back. His eyes scanned the ship, Jack was at his usual place up by the helm and from the looks of things he had not noticed the storm clouds. Will hurried up to where he was standing. **

"**Jack! Have you seen the storm clouds?" he asked. Jack looked at him. **

"**No," he replied. Will pointed and Jack left the wheel long enough to see the clouds. **

"**Bugger!" he muttered, hurrying back to the wheel he turned to Will. **

"**Go and tell the crew to get ready, this looks like a bad one." He said. Will nodded and without another word he set off. **

**The storm hit an hour later; the first indication was the booming rumble of thunder. The wind was now a gale, the sails flapping wildly in the growing wind. Will looked up at the rumble and frowned. **

**Seconds later there was another clap of thunder followed by a flash of lightening, which lit up the deck. **

"**Get ready!" Jack bellowed from his place at the helm. Will scrambled to help Gibbs, who was having trouble with a rope. Finally they got the rope tied and Will spun back round, the wind had roused some waves, big waves that were rising high above the ship. Will's eyes widened as one loomed up over the ship. There was a shout from the crow's nest. Will threw himself to the floor, making sure to wrap his hand round a rope as he did. The wave crashed onto the deck, the force of the water knocked the breath out of Will. As the water cleared, he sat up and shook his hair. Looking round he saw other members of the crew scrambling to their feet. **

**The rain stated soon after, spitting at first. Then the heavens opened and the rain pelted down. It made everything twice as difficult as the rain prevented people from seeing properly. Will flicked his now sodden hair from his eyes and concentrated on staying upright. The waves that washed over the ship were becoming more and more frequent. Will saw another one coming and braced himself.**

**Jack clung onto the steering wheel for dear life, this storm was one of the worst he had ever sailed through, the wheel bucked in his hand and he gripped the wet wood more tightly. Another clap of thunder boomed overhead. The flash of lightening responded a moment later. **

**Suddenly from down below there was a shriek, Jack's head snapped round and he scanned the deck, eyes squinted against the rain. He could make out dimly two figures next to the railings. They seemed to be straining to keep something on the ship. Jack growled in frustration, he couldn't leave the wheel to go and find out what was going on. **

**The storm cleared in the early morning, the rain lessened and the thunder and lightening stopped. The morning skies cleared to a pale watery blue. The crew were exhausted; they'd been up all night. Jack rubbed his face tiredly and stumbled down onto the deck. His crew were slumped around the deck. His eyes scanned, making a mental head count. He saw Gibbs and walked over to him.**

"**Well done Mr Gibbs!" he clapped the exhausted man on the shoulder. Gibbs managed a tired smile. **

"**Thanks captain." Jack nodded and looked around. **

"**Where's Will?" Gibbs looked up and after a moment pointed to the mast. Jack followed his gaze; Will was rested against the mast, his head on his shoulder. A nasty graze spanned his forehead and temple and his usually clean shirt was stained with dirt and blood. Jack grimaced and made his way over to the young man. **

**He bobbed down in front of Will and placed a hand on his arm.**

"**Will." he said softly. Will stirred and muttered something. Jack shook him slightly until he woke up. Will blinked sleepily at him. **

"**Hey," Jack said. Will nodded and managed a small smile. **

"**We made it." He said. Jack nodded. **

"**Aye, that we did lad." He looked around. Will looked confused for a moment. Then his face dropped. **

"**We lost someone Jack." Jack frowned, looking up he made another quick head count. And sure enough there was one person missing. **

"**Who was it Will?" he asked. Will frowned.**

"**I can't rightly remember his name. Tall, blonde hair. Like to sing folk songs and dance." Jack nodded; he knew whom Will was talking about. **

**The dead man's name was Barley. He had joined the crew the year before when Jack had stopped off in Tortuga; he had been an easygoing man. Gibbs explained to Jack what had happened. **

"**The wave took him by surprise. He was carried to the side before he knew what was happening. Will and I tried to save him. Will tried so hard and nearly killed himself in the process. But in the end Barley couldn't hold on and was taken over the side." He sighed. "Poor man, just one of the many to be claimed by the sea." Jack agreed**

**Will had sustained injuries to his chest and head. A piece of wayward wood had become lodged in his leg but had been easily removed. Jack had insisted that he go to his cabin and rest. Will had protested but Jack had put his foot down. With reluctance Will left the deck. **

**Ana was sitting on Will's bed, as she had been since the storm. As soon as the thunder had started Will had sent her down to his cabin, and had point blank refused that she should be anywhere near the deck. She was staring at the floor when the door open and Will came in, Ana lifted her eyes. **

"**What happened to you?" she gasped, jumping to her feet and inspecting his face with her fingers. Will winced slightly and allowed her to guide him to the bed. She sat him down and set about exploring his injuries. She tenderly poked the wound on his head. **

"**It doesn't look too bad." She said, next she checked his torso; sliding his shirt off his shoulders she winced when she saw the gashes that were scattered across his ribs. Getting up she fetched some water and a cloth, dipping the cloth in the water she sponged at his wounds gently. Will closed his eyes against the pain as she cleaned the grit and muck from the wounds. **

**When she had finished Ana replaced the cloth and water beside the bed. Making sure that all the bleeding had been stanched, she pushed Will onto his back so that he was lying down. **

"**Now, you are not to move from this bed until I say you can." She said, fixing him with a stern look. Will smiled slightly and nodded, Ana smiled and bending down kissed his cheek. **

"**Go to sleep. You've earned it." She said softly, before leaving the room. **

**Will lay awake for a while, he couldn't sleep, the dead man and other things were playing on his mind. **

"_**Will?" he can hear her voice, in the smithy below. Not wanting to keep her waiting he hauls himself to his feet. He stumbles from his room to the stairs. He looks over into the smithy to find her standing in the doorway, her eyes scanning the room for him. **_

"_**I'm here Elizabeth." At the sound of his voice she looks up and her face breaks into a smile. He can't help but return it. He makes his way down the stairs towards her. But as he crosses the floor his body is racked by coughs. Hacking coughs that make him feel as if he's being ripped in half. Her eyes widen in shock and she rushes to his side as he drops to his knees coughing fiercely. **_

"_**Will? What's wrong?" her voice is fearful. The coughs stop and he's able to look up at her again. **_

"_**It's nothing. It's a good thing you came by, it reminded me that I need to work." She raises her eyebrows. **_

"_**Mr Turner, if you think you're working in this condition then you are sorely mistaken!" hauling him to his feet she helps him to his room and his bed. Laying him in the covers she pulls the sheet up to his waist, then she pulls a chair from the other side of the room and sits next to his bed. He smiles up at her, thinking how beautiful she is and how lucky he is. She returns his smile and taking his hand in hers strokes the skin softly. After a moment he struggles to sit up, she opens her mouth, but he's pulling her close, kissing her with a mad insistence. When they break apart breathless a lazy smile breaks out on her face. **_

"_**You're obviously not that ill if you can still kiss like that." She muttered. He smiles faintly before flopping back on his pillows; her hand is still holding his. At that moment he can't imagine his life without her. **_

XXXXXX

**It was raining again. Elizabeth sighed and looked around, she had gone out for a walk when the rain had hit. Now she was standing under an oak tree somewhere in the grounds of Primrose Hill. She shivered slightly hugging her arms tightly to her. **

**The sound of horse's hooves reached her ears and she craned her neck in an attempt to hear it better. She smiled when she saw James galloping towards her. He came to a stop next to the tree and smiled down at her. **

"**Would you like a lift miss?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**I would." She replied. James grinned and held out a hand, Elizabeth grasped it and he pulled her up onto the saddle behind him. **

"**Hold on." He told her. Elizabeth held on round his waist and he swung the horse round and set off back towards the mansion. **

**As soon as Elizabeth had got in the door one of the maids was by her side. **

"**Miss Elizabeth! You're soaking wet!" she fussed. "We need to get you out of those wet clothes immediately!" she grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and began to lead her away. Elizabeth shot a look at James over her shoulder, her eyes pleading and he laughed.**

"**We don't want you catching a chill!" he called after her. She snarled at him as she disappeared from sight. **

**Much later, Elizabeth came down to the parlour, dressed in dry clothes and her hair still slightly damp to find Judie and James sitting together. Shaun was outside, talking with the stable manager. Judie looked up as she came in and smiled. **

"**Did you have a nice walk?" she asked sweetly. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**It was…refreshing." She said finally. James smiled and shook his head. Elizabeth sat next to him and leant back against the back of the sofa.**

"**Tired?" James asked. Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes. **

"**I don't think I've done this much exercise since I had those sword lessons with Will about a year ago." Both Judie and James looked at each other at the mention of Will's name. Elizabeth didn't seem to notice, finally Judie spoke. **

"**I bet that was…different." She said. Elizabeth opened her eyes and smiled. **

"**Yes, my father did not approve." She shook her head. "Will was a bloody perfectionist though." She looked at James. "Much like you." she said, the jest clearly shown in her eyes. James raised his eyebrows. **

"**A perfectionist you say?" he said. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**You sailor, this rope is a centimetre out of line, do it again!" she barked in what she considered to be a very accurate impression of James, Judie giggled fiercely. James did not find it so amusing, he cocked an eyebrow. **

"**If we are discussing people's faults…" he began, Elizabeth shook her head. **

"**No, no, you are not allowed to make fun of me." She said. James cocked his head to one side. **

"**Why not?" Elizabeth smiled. **

"**Because I am a lady, you are not allowed to poke fun at a lady." She said in the most pompous voice she could muster. James snorted. **

"**Not from where I'm sitting." He said. Both he and Judie laughed at the shocked expression of Elizabeth face as she struggled for words. **

"**James Norrington!" she spluttered finally. "How could you say that." Spurred on by her embarrassment James turned back to Judie. **

"**I remember one time, when she was about 12 when she didn't want to leave one of the parties, she shouted, she stomped and in the end she practically wrapped herself around on of the pillars." Elizabeth's mouth dropped and she sat up. **

"**Right!" she growled, before James knew what had hit him, she had launched herself at him. A groan escaped from his lips as she landed on his stomach. She dug him in the ribs causing him to cringe. **

"**Take. It. Back." She demanded in between jabs. James looked over to Judie for help, but she was laughing so hard that she was in no position to help anyone. He tried in vain to still her flailing arms. **

"**Ok! Ok! I give, I take it back!" he yelped. Elizabeth gave him one last dig before getting off him. **

"**Next time think about what comes out of your mouth." She told him, a smile playing on her face. James was only able to lie there, panting deeply. His ribs hurt. He rubbed them and stuck his tongue out at her. **

"**You're mean!" he said. Elizabeth merely raised an eyebrow. **

**That night the moon was full, and for some reason Elizabeth couldn't sleep. Either it was too cold with the window open. Or it was too stuffy when she closed the window, and the moon shone in through her curtains, right onto her face.**

**Eventually she gave up on sleep and wrapping a shawl around her shoulders she ended up outside on the balcony outside her room. The stars and the moon shone high in the sky above her and she took a moment to study them. It had always amazed that wherever she was in the world, the stars and moon all looked the same. But they were clearest at sea; there was no smog from the houses, just the ocean and the sky, merging into one. **

**She had no idea how long she sat there on the balcony, but when she looked around she saw that dawn had began to shine on the horizon. A pale, watery colour, stained from yesterdays rain. Standing she grimaced as her cold joints complained, she stretched carefully before going back into her room. The white curtains that were on either side of the window flapped gently on the breeze. Elizabeth draped the shawl over the chair that sat at the foot of her bed. She crawled between the covers and drew her knees up to her chest to try and keep them warm. Closing her eyes she allowed herself to drift off into sleep. **

**XXXXXX**

**Will was watching the stars as well. He had sneaked up on deck when he was sure that Ana and Jack were both asleep. To help him recover Ana had moved back to her cabin. **

**Will had climbed up into the crow's nest to avoid being see by anyone who might wander out onto the deck, he leant against the pole and watched the sea and the sky. It was impossible to tell where the sea ended and the sky began, the moon was a blurry shape reflected in the water. Will always loved the full moon, for him it was a new beginning, for the coming of the full moon symbolised the start of something new. Many times as a child, when his mother was well and hadn't needed to be looked after he had snuck from the house to go and watch the moon. It had become a regular thing, every month, when the moon was full he would slip from his window and hurry off to watch it. Sometimes, on the cloudier nights he had had to wait a while to catch a glimpse of the moon. But when the night was clear he would just sit and watch. **

**He smiled faintly at his childhood memories, a lot of the time he tried to forget about the earlier years of his life, but there were times he remembered being happy. Before his mother had gotten ill, they would spend days on the beach, exploring London, just being together. But then when he was 13 she fell ill. At first it was a cough, the doctor had told her that she would be fine, it was nothing to worry about. But the cough had not gone away, it had steadily worsened. By the end of the year she was so ill that she had had to be confined to bed. Will had to look after her and so his trips to see the moon had stopped. **

**Will hadn't thought about his mother since he had told Ana the story of how she had died. Annie Wedlock had been only sixteen when she had met Bill Turner. His good looks and charm had enticed her from the start. She had come from a small but reasonably well off family, her father was scribe to the Mayor of London. Bill Turner on the other hand was a nomad, six years older than her he had already seen more of the world than most men twice his age. **

**The pair had fallen in love and soon Bill asked Annie to marry him, she had accepted, despite protests from various members of her family. The only person who had supported her throughout her engagement was her father Will's grandfather. Jonas Wedlock had always loved his daughter and whilst Bill Turner would not have been his first choice for his youngest child he saw that the man doted on his daughter and allowed the wedding to proceed. **

**Six months after the marriage, Annie had become pregnant. Bill had been ecstatic at first, promising to settle down and support his family. But when Will was three years old he had left, in the note he wrote he explained that the pull of the sea was to strong. That he loved her with all his heart, but he couldn't stay in one place. **

**Will had grown up with stories that his father was a merchant sailor, away because he needed to be. It was only when Will had met Jack that he had learned the truth about him. He had often wondered if his mother knew about his father's chosen profession. If she had known then she had hidden it well. **

**When his mother had fallen ill Will had tried desperately to contact his grandfather and get some help. But Annie's mother, Carol, had refused to see him. As far as she was concerned Will was not her grandson. **

"_**She's dying!" he can hear the desperation in his voice. The cold eyes turn to him and he finds it hard to believe that the woman standing in front of him is his own flesh and blood. "Please help her." Carol Wedlock draws herself up to her full height. **_

"_**Why?" the word shocks him and for a moment he can't speak. **_

"_**Because she's your daughter." His voice is small and bows his head. He knows he shouldn't be doing this, a boy of fourteen pleading with her to help. **_

_**A voice from behind Carol diverts her attention from him. **_

"_**What's going on, who's that Carol?" he looks up at the sound of his grandfather's voice.**_

"_**It's me grandpa! It's Will!" he runs round his grandmother and begins to make a dash for him. He sees the older man frown but soon it clears in recognition. **_

"_**William!" he opens his arm and he flies into them, happy to have someone who cares who can help. He pulls back and looks up. **_

"_**Please, you have to help her, she's dying!" he pleads. Jonas Wedlock grips his shoulders tightly. **_

"_**Where is she." Will turns to lead him away, when he's hit from behind. He falls to the floor. As darkness eats at the corners of his vision he can hear voices above him. **_

"_**Take him away and make sure he stays away." it's Carol and above that another voice. **_

"_**What are you doing?! That's our grandson, he needs help Annie's sick!" his grandfather is shouting, but then everything goes black and he knows nothing more. **_

**Will had no idea how but Carol had managed to stop Jonas from coming to his daughter's aid. She had died a few months later and Will had left the country. He had heard that they were looking for him.**

_**There's no mistaking it. It is him. He stands, gaping at the poster tacked up to the wall. The poster reads that he's wanted for murder and there's a price on his head. He can't believe it, scanning through the writing his blood boils when he sees the name of his supposed victim. **_

_**Annie Turner.**_

**Will had steered clear of England ever since then. Mainly because he wanted to run away from his memories and because he was scared of getting caught. When he had arrived in the Caribbean as a stowaway he had been afraid that they would be looking for him but they obviously hadn't. That was why it had come as such a shock when the governor had threatened him with it. **

**Dawn was coming as Will finished reminiscing. He could hear people rousing down below and sighing made his way back to his cabin before he was found. **

**XXXXXX**

**The cigar tip glowed, momentarily illuminating the mouth of the holder. A thick cloud of smoke drifted lazily towards the ceiling. The man inhaled deeply before sighing contentedly. There was something oddly satisfying about the first drag of a newly lit cigar. He leant back in his chair and scanned the paper in his hands. It was a letter from his oldest son, telling him about their children and all the things they had been doing. On the subject of his grandchildren the man thinks to his forgotten grandchild. What had happened to William Turner?**

**Ok, so I'm throwing a couple of new characters in the mix and a brief rundown of Will's history there. Again I know it's been a week and I'm sorry. The importance of Will's family will become clear, until next time, keep reading and keep reviewing. And I love the newer people who are reviewing. And a special thanks to QuidditchGirl30, who's supported me from the word go! Thanks and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	8. Unexpected Visitors

The Heart Never Lies

- 12 -

Ok, here's the thing, I'm running out of lyrics from _The Heart Never Lies _so I will use some when appropriate, but I may use some others. At the bottom of each chapter I'll let you know what the song I used and whom it's by.

The Heart Never Lies

Chapter 7: Unexpected Visitors

_I remember the face but I can't recall the name_

It looked like something out of a painting, the green rolling hills and the sky a shade of blue that was dark. The sun high in a cloudless sky. It was warm, but not stifling so.

It was days like these that made Elizabeth feel really at home, where there was enough of the Caribbean so that she didn't miss it, but the difference of England.

A month had passed since Elizabeth ad arrived and she had settled into a routine, if the weather was fine she would spend time outside, and if it was raining she would either sit with Judie or spend time in the library. Judie had an extensive collection of novels that Elizabeth was happy to sit and work through.

When she spent her time outside James usually accompanied her. Her horse riding had improved vastly and she was now able to take rides unaided. She had enjoyed the challenge and James had complimented her on her grim determination and dedication.

Her relationship with James had improved vastly. He had never shown any resentment towards her regarding the kiss they had shared aboard _The Dauntless_. His manner had always been that of a friend, and it was this that had led to Elizabeth wondering whether or not she should reconsider her idea about being with James.

Judie and James watched Elizabeth as she saddled one of the horses to go on a ride. Judie's eyes flicked to James' face, she did not fail to see the way that he followed every move she made, how his eyes seemed to be fixed on her face.

"What would you do for her?" she asked. James reluctantly turned to face her.

"I'd die for her." He said, not realising that he was echoing the words that William Turner had said two years ago to the day.

XXXXXX

"JACKIE!" the cry sounded across the deck. Jack cringed at the use of his childhood nickname and turned to face his brother.

"WHAT?!" he bellowed back. Keith grinned.

"NOTHING!" Jack puffed himself up and marched across the deck towards his brother.

Will watched him go with a smile and a shake of his head. If one person could ruffle Jack Sparrow, it was Keith Sparrow. Jack had reached Keith and was sizing up against him. This may have been impressive if Jack wasn't a good three inches shorter than Keith. Will sighed and looked around, the landscape was the same as ever, sea as far as the eye could see. Stretching out for what seemed like forever. Will loved the sea, but there were times, especially now when he had been at sea for so long, when he wished for the changing horizon of land.

Jack was red in the face by the time he got back to Will.

"That man will be the death of me!" he grumbled. Will chuckled.

"You know, he reminds me of someone." He said thoughtfully. Jack looked up.

"Oh yeah, who?" Will smirked.

"You." Jack spun round to face him.

"We are nothing alike!" he growled. Will shrugged. Jack let out a frustrated sigh through gritted teeth.

"Why can't he just go back to his ship." He whined suddenly. Will rolled his eyes.

"There could be many reasons Jack. He could be here just to piss you off, or he might just be here be to see you, his brother." Jack snorted.

"That man never comes to see me unless he wants something." He scoffed. Will shook his head.

"Just be glad you have some family." He said before leaving.

XXXXXX

Shaun opened the door to his carriage; the hustle and bustle of London always seemed to overwhelm him whenever he left the tranquillity of the countryside. He thanked his driver before stepping down onto the cobbled streets.

His first stop was the bank. After talking to an official he sat down to wait, he took his hat off and placed it on the chair next to him. He was opening a newspaper when he heard someone calling his name. He looked up and his face split into a wide grin.

"Jonas!" standing he greeted the older man.

Jonas Wedlock was a fine figure of a man, he stood at just over six foot, his hair had retained its natural colour even though he was now in his 60's. His eyes were a dark brown and were like Will's. He had a handsome face and carried himself with a grace and power that many men envied.

He had been given a Lordship soon after the death of his youngest daughter and now retained the title, Lord Wedlock. The death of Annie had crushed him, his grandson had fled the country and no one had heard from him in over five years. With his families help he had moved on and William Turner was merely a lost person in the back of his memory.

Jonas clasped Shaun's hand warmly.

"Long time no see. I think you've been avoiding me." He chuckled. Shaun smiled.

"I'm sorry Jonas, it's just that I have been very busy the last few weeks, we've had a visitor at the house the last few weeks. Judie has been beside herself with excitement." Jonas laughed.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Her cousin, Elizabeth Swann." Jonas' eyes widened.

"Not the daughter of Weatherby Swann?" he asked. Shaun nodded slowly.

"That's right, why do you know her?" Jonas shook his head.

"I don't know her personally, her father was a friend of mine. We still write on occasion. I knew that he had a daughter but I never met her." Shaun smiled.

"Well then, there's all the more reason for you to come and stay with us. I'm sure that she'd love to meet you." Jonas gave the younger man a warm smile.

"I might just do that."

XXXXXX

The rain pelted down heavily, it lashed against the windows angrily, almost as if it was trying to get in. Judie looked up from her book and sighed.

"Sometimes I wonder why I never moved to the Caribbean, I would have more chance of seeing some sun." Elizabeth laughed.

"I'm sure you would have grown sick of it in time." She replied.

The horse nickered and tossed its head. This did nothing to get rid of the rain that flowed down its hair. The figure astride the horse placed a hand on its neck, stroking lazily. A hood covered their face and helped to stop the rain. After gazing at the gate for a moment the figure urged their horse up the gravel towards the house.

**A gloved hand reached up and knocked loudly, the figure could hear the sound echoing through the house. Presently footsteps were heard, clicking on the floor of the hall. There was a creak as the door opened and the butler peered round the door. **

"**Yes?" his tone was wary, not many people came visiting, especially not in the rain, the figure reached up and flipped back their hood. **

"**I'm here to see the lady of the house."**

**Elizabeth was wandering aimlessly about the house. There were many lovely paintings and carvings to look at. Judie had always been passionate about art, and when she had inherited her father's home she had been overjoyed as he had one of the largest collections of rare art in Europe. **

**Many of the paintings that hung on the wall were soft oil paintings. The brush lines were shinning in the light of the torches that hung on the walls. One in particular caught Elizabeth's eye, it was a greyhound. A greyhound the colour of honey. It dominated the picture, standing on the edge of a vast lake. The countryside behind it was typically English, full green oak trees and a grey overcast sky. Elizabeth looked out the window, the sky was grey and the rain still fell. She smiled slightly. England hadn't changed a bit. **

**There was a creak from down the hall and Elizabeth looked up. Judie was standing in the doorway, a smile of her lips. **

"**There's someone here to see you." she said. Elizabeth frowned slightly, but before she could open her mouth, Judie had disappeared. **

**Elizabeth followed Judie until she reached the library. The lamps provided a soft glow that throbbed with the dark reds of the curtains. But Elizabeth was not looking at the curtains; her attention was fixed on the man sitting in the chair. **

"**Oh my god!" she breathed. **

**A very wet Michael Farr stood to greet her; a grin was stretched across his handsome face. His hair was wet and plastered to his head. A heavy riding jacket was slung over the back of his chair. Elizabeth stood, a ridiculous grin plastered on her face as he moved across the room towards her.**

"**What are you doing here?" she asked, Michael stopped in front of her and shrugged. **

"**Well, I arrived in England a few days ago and when I found out that you were only a couple of hours ride away I had to come and see you." he grinned and Elizabeth laughed. Then she surprised them all by throwing her arms around him in a hug. He froze for a moment before hugging him back. **

**James could hear the excited voices coming from the library and decided to investigate. He crept along the corridor and peered into the room. Both Judie and Elizabeth had their backs to him. Elizabeth was in an animated conversation with a man. James gritted his teeth when he recognised him. Michael Farr. **

**James stood for a moment, his brain was whirring, he had been convinced that once they got away from England she would forget about Michael, but this was obviously not the case. Elizabeth had turned so that James could see her profile and he saw that she had a big grin on her face. Her eyes were alight as she talked to him. With a sigh James retreated away from the door. **

**Elizabeth insisted that Michael stay for dinner and Judie was only too happy to oblige. Elizabeth had gone in search of James to tell him the good news and was surprised when she couldn't find him anywhere. She asked Judie who shrugged and said that she hadn't seen him since earlier that afternoon. Elizabeth was puzzled. She stood in the entrance hall of the house, looking around. Michael came up behind her. **

"**You look confused." He said softly, causing her to jump. She turned and smiled. **

"**I can't find James, have you seen him?" Michael cocked his head to one side,**

"**I thought I saw him hanging around the stables about half an hour ago." He said. Elizabeth grinned again. **

"**Thanks." She said, before hurrying off. **

**James was taking his time brushing the horse down, the rain had lessened by mid afternoon and he had taken his horse for a long run. Now they were back and he knew that he would have to face Michael sooner or later. His mare tossed her head and snorted. He laid a reassuring hand on her mane. **

"**Shhhh." He soothed. She flicked her head round to look at him, fixing her dark eyes on him. James had always formed what many people called an unnatural bond with his horses and it seemed to him that she was staring at him in a disapproving way. **

"**What? I don't like him! He just seems the type of guy that she should avoid." He grumbled, the horse snorted again, and James was sure that she was laughing at him. **

"**Shut up!" he grunted. **

**Elizabeth could see the light from the lamp coming out through the stable door; the soft sound of the horse's hooves tapping the straw covered floor reached her ears. She could also hear a voice, and that voice belonged to James. She opened her mouth to call to him when she heard her name, **

"…**broke Elizabeth's heart. And I had to watch it, there was nothing I could do to stop it, she loved him too much…" with a frown Elizabeth padded forward until she had reached the door of the stable. Eager to see whom James was talking to she peered round the door. **

**James was standing in the middle of the stable, he was aimlessly brushing the coat of his horse and it was to the animal that he was still speaking to.**

"…**every day the feelings get stronger, I tried holding them in check, but I couldn't. So I left. I chased that bastard, pardon my language, Sparrow, round the Caribbean. But he always got away, I heard about what had happened with Will and I was on my way back. That was when I found the ship." James sighed and closed his eyes. Elizabeth watched with growing curiosity at the mixture of emotions that played across his face. They were sadness, longing and happiness all rolled into one. **

"**I've never seen anything like it, bodies floating, mangled in the water. Blood staining the water and the sails. It was carnage, he'd been travelling on the ship and had died with the rest." He swallowed. "Telling her was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Because she had just started to heal and I had to break her heart all over again. I hated myself for it, and I hated myself for seeing an opportunity, to tell her how I felt and…" he trailed off with a sigh. He buried his face in his horse's neck. **

**Elizabeth swallowed hard, she had always known that James still had feelings for her, but she had no idea that it was that strong. With a deep breath she walked into the stable. **

**James looked up at the sound of her footsteps and a red blush spread across his face.**

"**Elizabeth…" he stammered, "how much did you hear?" Elizabeth sighed. **

"**Enough." She said. James looked down and concentrated on brushing his mare's coat. Elizabeth took a step towards him, he avoided meeting her eyes. **

"**James." Her voice was soft, and it was taking all of his self-control not to kiss her. He swallowed hard again and put the brush down. When she reached for his arm he stepped back. **

"**I have to go." He said. He hurried past her and out of sight. Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Things just kept getting more and more complicated. **

**XXXXXX**

"**I've got a good one." Will groaned internally. Keith saw the expression on his face. **

"**No really, this is a good one." He said. "A man walks into a bar, ouch!" his booming laughter filled the room. Will buried his head in his hands and groaned loudly. **

"**Enough with the jokes already!" he said exasperatedly. Keith rocked back on his chair. **

"**But their good." He protested. Will shook his head. **

"**They are really not!" he replied. Keith crossed his arms and pouted in a way that Will had seen Jack do many a time, they were more alike than the pirate captain like to admit. **

**Excusing himself from the pirates he made his way back to his cabin. He sank down onto his bed and closed his eyes. He had recovered from his injuries inflicted by the storm pretty quickly. But it had taken a while to convince Ana and Jack that he was fit to work up on deck. They still weren't completely convinced and as a result he had been spending a lot of time with Keith and the other pirates who did no work. **

**There was a knock at his door; opening his eyes he sat up. **

"**Come in." the door opened and Jack poked his head round the door. **

"**Hey, Will, you feel up to doing the watch tonight?" he asked. Will nodded. **

"**Yeah, course, why wouldn't I feel up to it?" he asked. Jack shrugged before retreating out the door. **

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth woke from a troubled sleep the next morning to the birds singing and the sun shinning. She had slept fitfully, plagued with images of James' face as he tried to avoid her gaze. He had been silent through dinner and not looked at her. She was the only one who noticed as Michael had captured everyone else's attention at the table with his conversation. Shaun was due back today and Judie was looking forward to seeing him again, she had often complained at the amount of times that business took him away from her and up to London. **

**Elizabeth made her way down to breakfast, where she was joined by Judie and Michael, James was no where to be seen and when she queried about it Judie told her that he had left early that morning, something about some business, but that he would be back within a day or to. Elizabeth was saddened to hear the news, she wanted to talk to him and clear the air. The look in his eyes was not something that she would forget easily. **

**After breakfast Elizabeth accompanied Michael on a walk around the grounds. It was a lovely day, which did not reflect Elizabeth's mood. Michael tried to coax her into conversation. **

"**So, how long do you plan on staying in England?" he asked. Elizabeth looked up and shrugged. **

"**I have no idea, I mean I'm not in a hurry to go back to England. I 'd forgotten what it was like being back here. It's just so nice to be away from everything that I was trying to run from." Michael nodded. Elizabeth looked at him. "What about you?" Michael thought for a moment.**

"**Well, my father wants me to go into the family business." he said. "But now that I've been to the Caribbean I want to sail around the world, see all the sights." he turned to Elizabeth and she could see the excitement in his eyes. **

"**I mean, you read stories about people who've had adventures on the high seas and it stirred something in me that I've never felt before." he grinned, "It almost makes piracy look attractive." Elizabeth smiled. **

"**It does have its perks," she admitted. They had stopped by a small pond and Elizabeth sat down on its banks. Michael followed suit. **

**From where they were sitting, they had a good view of the road that lead into Primrose Hill. There was a slight breeze floating on the air, it ruffled Michael's hair slightly and helped to cool Elizabeth's face. Michael was silent for a moment. Then he spoke. **

"**So what's happened between you and James?" he asked. Elizabeth didn't answer for a moment, then she swallowed. **

"**It's rather a long story and goes back to before Will and I got engaged." she was silent again for a moment. **

"**I was set to marry James before Will told me how he felt about me. He's always had feelings for me, and now that Will has gone he's battling with himself as to whether or not he should make a move." Michael cocked his head to one side. **

"**And what do you feel about it?" he asked. Elizabeth shrugged. **

"**I have no idea, there are times when I think that we could become an item. But every time I seriously consider it, I think about Will and how I'd be betraying him if I got involved with another man." she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her shaking voice. Michael took her hand in his. **

"**You can't keep holding onto him Elizabeth, you have to move on. if he knew what do you think he would say?"**

**XXXXXX**

"**What's wrong with you?!" Ana's voice was indignant and curious at the same time. Will rolled away and sat up. Ana sighed and flopped back down on the pillows. Will closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. **

"**I'm sorry." he said. Ana shrugged and sat up.**

"**I don't get it Will, sometimes you can be so passionate and gentle, and others you're so distant and it's like you're somewhere else." Will couldn't meet her eyes. **

"**It's not you." he said finally. "It's just sometimes I can lose myself, detach myself from what I did and try and move on. but then some other times, just when I'm about to be with you, I see her face and I can't do it. she's still here." he gestured to his heart. "even after all this time." he turned away and sighed again. 'I can't help it."**

**Ana was silent for a moment before she took Will's face in her hands. **

"**You need to move on Will." she insisted. "She will have moved on, Will and you must too." she looked deep into his eyes. "Believe me when I tell you that it does not do to dwell on the past." Will nodded slightly and quickly stood up. **

"**I need some air." and before Ana could say anything he was gone. **

**The air on the deck was cool and Will closed his eyes to allow the breeze to play on his face. He leant against the railings and stared out at the moonlight water. He swallowed hard and tried to bite back the tears that were threatening. Ana was right. He needed to move on, but whenever he pictured her face, his heart soared. Even now he could not bring himself to put her from his mind. His sex with Ana was a distraction, they both knew it and Will felt awful for it. There were times when he seriously considered breaking it off with her, for both their sakes, but then, usually in the middle of the night, the loneliness and the sadness would return and he would yearn for her company. **

**XXXXXX**

**Michael heard the sound of the carriage before Elizabeth did. He stopped and looked down the road. Elizabeth looked up. **

"**What is it?" she asked. Michael stood. **

"**There's a carriage coming up the road." Elizabeth stood next to him and craned her neck to peer down the road. **

**Michael was right, a cloud of dust on the road signalled the arrival of a carriage. She turned to Michael. **

"**We should turn back now," she said. Michael nodded and together they set off back up towards the house. **

**The carriage trundled to a stop outside the house. A servant was there to meet the occupants. Elizabeth and Michael were coming up the gravel just as the front door opened and Judie emerged. **

**The first one out of the carriage was Shaun. His face broke into a grin when he saw Judie waiting for him. He jumped down and grabbed her in a hug. When they broke apart he turned and gestured back to the carriage. **

"**I've brought someone to see you." he said with a smile. **

**Elizabeth and Michael were just reaching the carriage when the second occupant emerged. he jumped down and straightened up. the first thing that Elizabeth noticed about him was his height. he stood just over six feet tall. his hair that showed no sign on thinning even though he must have been at least sixty. his hair was still brown, with just a small hint of grey. he walked towards Judie who smiled broadly and pulled him into a hug. when they broke apart he said something to her. Elizabeth could not make out the words, Judie smiled and looking behind him spotted Elizabeth. She smiled again and pointed towards her. **

**The man turned towards her and she found herself looking into a pair of eyes that looked so familiar. they were a dark brown and twinkled with a hidden mischief. below these eyes was a straight nose and a warm mouth, this man liked to smile. **

He was dressed in a pair of black breeches and knee high black boots. His shirt was white and crisp underneath his black coat. The buttons shone in the sunlight. Everything about him radiated power. Judie stepped up beside Elizabeth and smiled.

"**This is Elizabeth Swann." The man stepped up and smiled again. "Elizabeth, this is Lord Jonas Wedlock." Lord Wedlock took Elizabeth's hand and placed a soft kiss on the skin.**

"**A pleasure Miss Swann." He said. "Your father spoke of you often in his letters and it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Elizabeth smiled. **

"**You know my father?" she asked. Lord Wedlock nodded.**

"**He and I are old friends." He said. "I knew both him and your mother." Elizabeth nodded.**

"**He never mentioned you." she said. Lord Wedlock let out a laugh. **

"**Your father was a very popular man. I'm just one of his many friends."**

"**Well it's nice to meet you then." Elizabeth said. Judie was stood next to Shaun with Michael. **

"**Well you must be tired and hungry." Judie said suddenly. Shaun nodded hungrily and Lord Wedlock smiled. Judie led them all up towards the house. Elizabeth followed a moment later, Lord Wedlock seemed like a nice man, but Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder where she had seen eyes like those before. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So much for having a holiday, sorry about the wait. I hope you can see where this might be going. I hope you like it and I want to try and finish the next chapter slightly faster. And thanks again to QG30 for her pointers on this chapter. And the song lyrics used were **_**Whatsername **_**by Greenday. **

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	9. Destination Unveiled

The Heart Never Lies

- 12 -

This chapter will focus mainly on Will and where he finally goes. So nice and exciting. The island where they go in this chapter has been made up by me, as my geography is terrible and for me it's easier to make it and its history up.

The Heart Never Lies

**Chapter 8: Destination Unveiled**

Don't let go

The sun beat down mercilessly, Will wiped the sweat that had accumulated on his brow away and sighed. They had been drifting in what Jack called 'a little blip' now for several days. He had been even more secretive now than ever before. Locking himself in his cabin for hours on end, with maps and charts. Oddly enough Keith was often in there with him. In the last few weeks they had spent a lot of time together.

Will was still on shaky grounds with Ana. Ever since they had had their discussion they had been avoiding each other. Will had wanted to talk to her, but whenever he worked up the courage to talk to her a lump rose in his throat. What could he say to her? What could he say that could make up for what had happened? Although she had acted like it wasn't a big deal, Will knew that he had hurt her.

Ana stared moodily out to sea. She was sipping a bottle of rum and resting one hand on her head. Jack sidled up beside her and rested against the railing.

"That's where my last bottle of rum went." He said, a small smile on his face. Ana turned to look at him.

"And so what if it is?" she asked. Jack took a step back from the ferocity in her eyes.

"Nothing." He said. He was silent for a moment. "So what's happened between you and the whelp?" Ana turned to look at him again.

"Nothing." Jack snorted and shook his head.

"Ana. In all the time I've known you, I've never seen you like this." Ana shook her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said. Jack snorted again.

"Come on Ana. You were really helping him; he was doing so well, he was on the way to being happy." Ana sighed and took another swig of rum.

"Look Jack, he hasn't moved on. He can't for some reason. Every time I look in his eyes I see her face. It's like his spirit's been broken, and he puts on a front for all of us." She sighed again. "Jack we need to help him." Jack grinned.

"That's what we're doing luv." He said.

Will watched Ana and Jack talking to each other and sighed. He had wanted to go and talk to her. But once again he had bottled out, he turned away and went back to work. He had worked harder in the past couple of weeks to take his mind off of what had happened.

Now that he had stopped seeing Ana, Will could feel the loneliness returning, most nights he lay awake, string at he ceiling. Sometimes he wished for a fight so that he would have something else to do. Something else that would occupy his mind. The days seemed to stretch out in front of him like an eternity. He was reliving the days just after he had left Elizabeth.

Jack grinned and tapped the map.

"Here." He said. Keith leaned forward in his chair to get a better look.

"That's going to be hard to get to Jack." He said. Reaching out a finger he traced a path along the map.

"All along here are Spanish and French patrols. Although they may not like each other, they both hate pirates and you're suggesting that we just swan up there and we'll just get accepted?" Jack brushed aside Keith's concerns with a wave of his hand.

"We'll be fine." He said.

XXXXXX

Will groaned and turned onto his stomach. The nights were just as hot as the days and he was uncomfortable. Sitting up he wrenched his shirt off and threw it into a corner. The movement just made him hotter still as he flopped back down onto the bed. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. The sooner they got to their destination the better.

The next day dawned as hot as the previous. Will had gotten to sleep just as the dawn rays were filtering into his cabin. He was still asleep come daybreak. Jack looked around the ship in confusion.

"Where's Will?" he asked. Both Gibbs and Ana who were standing nearby shrugged.

"Can you go and find him Ana?" he said. Ana threw him a look to which he shrugged and turned away. Grumbling all the way Ana stomped down below decks.

She reached Will's cabin and knocked softly.

"Will." when she got no answer she tried the door. It swung open easily and she stepped into the room. The cabin was gloomy, with only a little light coming in from the window on the opposite side of the room. Ana stepped over the shirt that was lying on the floor next to the door and crossed to the small bed that was tucked into the opposite corner.

Will was lying on his back. His chest rising and falling slightly as he slept. Ana stood over him and watched him for a moment. He looked so peaceful; the lines of worry and regret that had been lining his face disappeared in sleep. Ana had to admit that he was beautiful. His skin, bronzed by the sun, had accumulated a thin sheen of sweat from the heat. His face was set in an expression of peace. He looked more like the youth that he was, not the man he was forced to be.

Deciding that she shouldn't disturb him Ana left the room quietly. She made her back up to the deck. Jack looked up when she emerged and frowned.

"Where is he then?" Ana didn't answer until she was sitting down.

"He was sleeping, and I decided to let him." she said. Jack's expression darkened.

"I'm the Captain, and I'll say who sleeps and who doesn't." he growled. Ana rolled her eyes.

"Come on Jack. You and I both know that he's been working really hard and he deserves his rest." She locked eyes with him. He stared at her for a moment before breaking his gaze and turned away grumbling softly to himself.

XXXXXX

The next day brought rain and with it tensions melted away.

Will was in his cabin when he heard the soft pattering of the rain on the worn wood of the ship. He got to his feet and went up to the deck. The rain hit his face and he closed his eyes allowing the water to drip down his face and clothes.

He had no idea how long he stood there, basking in the cool feeling of the water on his skin. Opening his eyes he looked around. The only people on deck were the watchmen and a man doing the steering. Will heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Jack walking towards him. Jack stood next to him and stared out at the sea.

"Nice to have some rain." He said finally. Will nodded, but didn't say anything. Jack was silent for a moment. "We'll be at our destination soon." He said. Will snorted.

"Jack, you've been saying that for weeks now and as far as I can see we are nowhere near where we should be, not that I even know where that is." He said. Jack smiled.

"Ahh, but this time I mean it mate." He pointed through the rain. "The hot weather is an indication of just how close we really are to where we should be." Will shrugged and sighed.

"How long then _captain_?" he asked, stressing Jack's title in sarcasm. If Jack noticed it he didn't say anything. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Should be no more than a week. Depending on the wind." He looked up at the sails, which were flapping in the wind. The rain was lessening, it was now little more than a drizzle. Will looked at Jack again.

"A week." Jack nodded.

"Ay, a week!"

The day was a slow one, people milled around the deck. Most with no purpose, after the rain, the air had become humid again. Will sat on an upturned barrel mending one of his shirts; it had been ripped when he had been climbing the sails the week before.

"Ow!" he jerked his finger back and stuck it in his mouth. When he pulled it out, a single bead of blood welled up from the cut. Will scowled at the needle before sucking his finger again. He heard a snort of laughter and looked up to find Jack watching him.

"What?!" he growled. Jack laughed again.

"Look at you." he chortled. "Acting like a little girl." Will frowned.

"I don't recall screaming or doing anything like that." He retorted. "I merely said 'ow' as an immediate reaction to the pain. " Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You keep telling yourself that mate." He said before turning and walking away. Will gritted his teeth and turned his attention back to the task in hand.

_Elizabeth is lying, curled up in the ball, knees hugged to her chest, small sobs erupt from her throat and the candle light shows the tears sliding down her cheeks. He can almost feel his heart being ripped from his chest as he watched her cry. He reached out a hand towards her, wishing that he could make all her fears go away. But his hand met an invisible barrier. He cried out in pain and frustration. She looked up, and her hazel eyes met his brown ones. For a moment she didn't move, but then something flared in her eyes. He was shocked to see anger. _

"_You!" the one word hissed from between her teeth, carried more venom than anything he had ever heard before. Suddenly, quicker than he would have thought possible, she launches herself at him. The invisible barrier that stopped him from getting to her has no effect. She flew straight through it, barrelling into his chest and sending him crashing to the ground. She sat on his chest and pulled out a dagger, _

"_I'm going to cut out your heart!" she growled, "the ay you cut out mine!" the candle slight reflects the dagger, making it glisten in the light. He closes his eyes and she raises the knife. She brings it down sharply…_

Will awoke with a start, he was breathing deeply and his body was covered in sweat. He had been plagued by that dream for the last three nights now. Every night was the same. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. It was still dark and he could see the half crescent moon through the window of his cabin. The pearly white light shone in through the window and illuminated the bed. He raised his hand and looked at the pale white scar that spanned across his palm.

_The sword slices across his flesh; he can feel the warm blood gushing from the wound. Clamping his hand round the cold metal of the medallion he allows the blood to seep into the rivets of the gold. The shot rings out. Barbossa is speaking, barely audible above the roaring in his ears. _

"_He didn't waste it." His voice is clear as all eyes turn to him. Time slows as he drops the two medallions. They hit the rest of the gold and he swears he can see a ripple going from the chest. _

The scar was a reminder of their adventure. Of a time when he had risked his life to save the woman that he loved. He still would, but he couldn't. His dream seemed to him a reflection of real life. They would never meet again, but even if they did. She would never forgive him for what he had done.

XXXXXX

Jack was true to his word. Within the week the shoreline of some foreign land became visible on the horizon. Will had been excited to see the blurry haze at first that signified the first land he had seen for nearly three months. The rest of the crew were just as eager to get to land. But they still had no idea where they were. Jack had not yet revealed where they were, but he had promised faithfully to do so.

**As the **_**Pearl **_**got closer and closer to the land, small boats began to appear, fishing boats by the look of them. The men in the boats were dark skinned with dark eyes and black hair. Their clothes were brightly coloured and made of some sort of silk. They watched the approaching ship with interest. Jack turned to Gibbs. **

"Make sure the flag's not up." he said. It would not do for the locals to see the Jolly Roger and go running to the authorities. Gibbs looked behind him before shaking his head.

"**Flag's down captain." He said. Jack nodded. **

"**Good." **

**Will came up onto deck and looked in awe at the island. **

**It was a large rock formation in the middle of the sea. Surrounded by crystal blue bays and sandy beaches. Majestic mountains rose round the edge, in essence encasing the middle of the island n a circle of rock. The rocks were made out of dark red sandstone that streaked when it rained making the rocks streak and look like blood. All along the rock face little houses were nestled in the rocks. Brightly coloured tents that hugged the sides of the cliffs. Will rotated, mouth open in awe. Jack came up to stand beside him. **

"**What do you think?" he asked, a grin stretched across his face, Will nodded. **

"**Where are we?"**

**XXXXXX**

"**The island's called Isla de Oro." Will and Jack were sat on the deck; Jack had a bottle of rum cradled in the crook of his arm. Reaching down beside him he pulled up another bottle and handed it to Will who surprised him by taking it and popping the lid. "It means Island of Gold." Jack continued. "The Spanish found it about fifty years ago, and named it after the riches they found in it." He gestured around the island. "The Captain of the ship that found the island, a man named Captain Sanchez laid claim to the island and its original inhabitants. The dark skinned people you see in the boats, they made deals with them and helped civilise them. In return the people taught they the ways of the island and how to survive in the ever-changing climate. In the summer here it gets so hot that it rivals the African desserts. But the winters can turn just as cold with even the threats of snow." He turned and pointed up to one of the peaks of the mountains that towered above them. Will craned his neck and squinted and Jack was right. He could see the sun flashing off the white snow that capped the mountain. **

**Will turned back to Jack.**

"**How do you know all this?" he asked. Jack shrugged and took another swig of his rum. **

"**I've been here a few times before and the locals filled me in." he said. Will nodded. Jack looked around again. "With the help of the locals the Spanish built a huge city just inside that rim of that huge ring. They found a strange rock that in the sun glints like gold." He grinned. "If we have time I'll show it to you." Will raised his bottle. **

"**Cheers." He grinned. "But what are we doing here Jack?" Jack grinned slyly back at him. **

"**Now that my friend, is a secret that I will not tell until the time is right." He said. Will sighed. Some things would never change. **

**Soon they had gone as far as they could before they had to put the anchor down. It splashed into the ocean and buried itself in the soft sand at the bottom of the water. The ship came to a gradual stop, Jack marched up onto the deck and looked around, with a small smile on his face. **

"**Well done lads. Let's get the rowboats down and start to move." He called. The men all nodded and hurried off to do as the captain had asked. **

**Will came up beside Jack and he saw a weird awe reflected in the younger man's eyes. He smiled and clapped Will on the shoulder.**

"**Come on Will, it's time that you saw some of the world." He leant forward. "Live a little!" **

**Jack instructed that most of the crew stay on the ship whilst they conducted their business on the island. They were only too happy to comply because it meant that they had a couple of days to do what they wanted without being reprimanded. Jack took Will, Ana, Keith, Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti with him. **

**The other rowing boats became more and more frequent as they got closer and closer to the shoreline. The men looked at the coming rowing boats in fascination, taking in the bright colours and dark skin colour. The natives for their part observed the newcomers with indifference. Jack smiled broadly at them and waved madly. The men in the boats nearest to them whispered to each other before waving back. Keith rolled his eyes. **

"**At least try to fit in Jack!" he complained. Jack stuck his tongue out. **

"**I do fit in!" he said indignantly. Will and Ana looked at one another and suppressed a giggle. **

**Will finished tying the ropes to the pole and turned to find that Jack had already started walking off. He sighed and hurried to catch up with him. **

"**So where we off to then Sparrow?" he asked. Jack looked around and frowned.**

"**First…" he said, they all watched him. He seemed to be far away. Suddenly he shook his head and looked at them. **

"**Horses" he said. Keith frowned. **

"**We need horses!" Jack replied, "What's the Spanish word for horses?" There was a silence, until Will cleared his throat. **

"**Caballos." He muttered. Everyone turned to look at him. **

"**What did you say?" Jack asked incredulously. Will shrugged. **

"**That's the Spanish for horse." He mumbled, his ears turning red. Jack's mouth split into a grin. **

"**Well" Mr Turner, you continue to astound me!" he said. "When in the bloody hell did you learn Spanish?" Will looked away and said something incoherent. Jack reached up and clapped Will on the shoulder. "What was that? Speak up!" he boomed. Will sighed.**

"**My mother taught me." He said so they could hear him. Jack nodded and took his hand off Will's shoulder, but his smile stayed in place. **

"**Well I can see who'll be doing our negotiating." He said. Will rolled his eyes. **

**The seven of them walked through the small market that run alongside the bay that they had docked in. all around them was noise, the noise of animals in their cages, the noise of buyers and sellers haggling over prices. Will could hear Spanish being spoken and a harsher language that he didn't recognise. All manner of things were being sold from swords, to guns to food to clothes to even, a tent. Jack led them through the market purposefully. He stopped at a stall and tapped the owner on the shoulder. The man turned, his eyes darkened and he poked Jack accusingly in the chest whilst shouting at him in Spanish, Jack looked at him bewildered whilst Will tried not to laugh. **

"…**Esta loco! Ignorante bastardo!" he ranted. ****Jack turned to Will. **

"**What the hell did he just say to me?!" Will laughed. **

"**He said, you're the son of a whore and how you think that you can get away with drinking all his rum and then not pay, he says you're crazy and an ignorant bastard." Jack's mouth dropped and he rounded on the stall owner angrily. **

"**Now see here…" he started angrily. But Will pulled him back.**

"**You want horses? Then stop making a bloody fool out of yourself!" he hissed in Jack's ear. Pushing Jack behind him he approached the stall owner. **

"**Lo siento." He muttered to the man. "Mi amigo es…" he struggled for words. "…mi amigo es borracho." He made a gesture with his hand like drinking from a bottle. The man looked thrilled that Will spoke his language and spoke a few words. Will nodded and looked briefly at Jack. **

**Jack watched in awe as Will conversed with the man a little longer. Finally he gestured to behind the man where at least a dozen horses were tied.**

"**Quisiera…" he turned and counted the number in their party. ****"Quisiera siete caballos por favour? ****Cuanto es?" the man stroked his beard before saying something. Will shrugged and turned to Jack. **

"**Six gold pieces." He said. Jack frowned. **

"**Seems a little cheap whelp? What's wrong with the horses?" he asked suspiciously. Will turned and talked to the man again, who responded by throwing his hands back in a gesture of innocence. Will nodded and turned to Jack again. **

"**He says nothing, but he can't afford to keep so many anymore and he's willing to settle for that price." Jack shrugged and counted out the money into the man's hand. **

"**Gracias." Will murmured before untying the horses. **

**They led the horses to the outskirts of the market before they mounted. Will swung up easily into the saddle and watched in amusement as the others struggled. **

"**Where to Jack?" he asked when they were all mounted. Jack flicked his dreadlocks back and looked around. **

"**That way." He said, pointing to the north. ****"To the 'Ciudad de Fuego." ****Will nodded and with a press of his heels turned his horse. The other followed slightly more shaky a moment after. **

**They rode for about an hour; the sun had risen in the sky and was now burning fiercely. It was lucky that Jack ad insisted that they stock up on water whilst in the market. Will poured the liquid down his throat, allowing the moisture to sooth his parched throat. The sun bounced off the metal on the horses tack and sparkled. **

**Suddenly Jack sat bolt upright and pointed up ahead. **

"**There!" he croaked. All eyes followed his hand. About a mile ahead of them stood a huge wall, it must have risen at least fifty feet high. As Jack had told Will the stone it was made out of shone like gold in the afternoon sun. The central gate that led into the city was made out of a dark wood that stood out from the surrounding gold wall. Two guard towers rose up around it and even from her they could make out tiny ant like figures patrolling the battlements. **

**Will let out a breath.**

"**It's beautiful!" he breathed. Jack grinned. **

"**That's just the gatehouse! Wait till you see the inside!" he said. Will urged his horse on faster eager to get to the city. **

**As they got nearer and nearer, men in red coats began to appear. Will looked at them curiously; there was something oddly familiar about them. Then he remembered. Red was the colour of the British Navy. He twisted in his seat to look at Jack. **

"**The navy are here?!" he hissed as quietly as he could. Jack brought his horse alongside Will's.**

"**Yeah mate, they overthrew some of the Spanish a few years back. There are still Spanish here, but the city was taken over by the Brits." He dug his heels in and made his horse trot ahead of Will's towards the gates. **

**The guards on the gates eyed them tiredly, and with a nod of the head allowed them all through. As they passed through the shadow of the gate Will let out a breath he didn't even realise he had been holding in. Jack patted him on the back. **

"**That's right, remember to breath, always helps in a place like this!" he chortled. Will scowled at his retreating back, before looking around the city. **

**La Ciudad de Fuego was built in the ring of rock that enclosed the middle part of the island from the sea. The high houses rose up into the mountains, built mainly into it. There were six levels and they spanned the rim of the ring, the city must have been about 60 miles across. In the middle of the city was the palace where the highest authority lived. Jack did not know what they called the leader here, as he had never had the chance to find out. Will took this as meaning that he had never been arrested here and so had never had to go before said leader. **

**The sun glinted off the rock and made it look like gold sparkling in a river. Will had to shade his eyes at one point from the glare. **

"**How do they cope with it?" he muttered to Jack. **

"**When you've lived her for as long as some of the locals you learn to ignore it." Jack replied. He was looking on wither side of the small winding street that snaked up through one of the levels. Finally he gave a small laugh. **

"**Aha! Here we are!" he'd stopped in front of a piece of cloth that stretched across the front of a doorway. He held it open and gestured to Will. **

"**After you dear William." Will cast him a suspicious glance before ducking through the doorway. **

**The hallway he stood in was gloomy after the brightness of the streets outside. Will blinked a few times and squinted to better his vision. The hallway was cramped and littered with boxes; various silks and foods flowed from the boxes. Up ahead was a door that was guarded by two solemn looking guards. They were locals, dark skinned and big. They wore black armour that covered the chests and their arms up to the elbows. A sword was strapped to either hip and a long rifle was slung across their backs. They eyed the newcomers with narrowed eyes. Jack pushed past Will and grinned at the men. **

"**Gentlemen, would you be so good as to tell her ladyship that Jack Sparrow is here to see her!" the guards glanced at each other before one retreated into the room behind the door. **

**There was an uncomfortable silence whilst they waited for him to come back. When he emerged her stepped forward. **

"**The ladyship has bid me to deliver a message." He said. His voice was deep and carried a heavy accent, causing some of his words to slur together. "She said, to give Jack Sparrow this." He drew back one large fist and smacked Jack square on the nose. Jack stumbled back with a yelp of surprise. Will's eyebrows rose as he eyed the big man warily. Jack stepped up again holding his nose. **

"**Fair play!" he mumbled thickly. "And what of her response to me queries?" the man looked at him before jerking his head towards the door. Jack grabbed Will's arm and motioning for the others to stay where they were dragged him through the door. **

**The fireplace was the first thing that Will noticed. It dominated the far wall, and despite the heat of the day outside, a fire was burning merrily. Large cushions were situated around the fire and a figure lounged in one of these. Jack led Will forward, their feet moving softly through the sand that covered the floor. He heard a movement in the shadows to his left and looked sharply to the wall. Two guards were creeping along the wall on wither side of them, following their every move. **

**The figure that was sitting in front of the fire had their back to Will and Jack as they approached. Jack cleared his throat. **

"**You Ladyship. Tis a great honour to see you again, and I thank ye for allowing me to come and see you! Once again you are too kind to an old scallywag." Will looked at Jack in amazement; he had never seen him this respectful. Whoever this person was, they must have done something amazing to get Jack Sparrow's respect. **

**The figure rose at the sound of his voice. But faced away from them. **

"**I've brought someone to see you." Jack continued. "Someone who I think you've been wanting to see for a long time." Will looked at hi, confusion taking the place of his amazement. Did he know this person? He looked at the figure, he could now see it was a woman. She turned, but her face was hidden in the shadows of the fire. **

"**Jack Sparrow!" he voice was soft and will frowned at the familiarity, he knew that voice. The woman's head turned ever so slightly and Will could tell her gaze was on him. **

"**And who is this?" with that she stepped forward and into the light. **

Ohhhhhhhhhh, sorry readers about the cliff-hanger and sorry about the long wait, almost two weeks. I had no idea I would have so much work to do and I've only been able to write in short bursts. But I hoped you liked that chapter, in the next couple it should start to come together. And who is the mysterious lady? All will be answered in the next chapter! And the lyrics were from: _Don't Let Go _by Bryan Adams. Until next time, keep reviewing. The more reviews I get the faster I will write the next chapter, some incentive for you to review!

Pirate-x-Girls


	10. Visions Of The Past

**I forgot to say at the end of the last chapter that the more observant among you will notice that the main gate is like the one in Troy and the city itself could be likened to Minas Tirith.**

**And I just wanted to thank my absolutely wonderful beta readers! Clo the magnificent and my pally and sometimes co-writer Alex! You're both amazing and thank you!**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter 9: Visions Of The Past**

**The firelight threw the woman's features into sharp relief. Will frowned and took a step closer to get a better look. She looked so familiar. She too was observing him with the same scrutiny, confusion etched on her face. **

**She was a pretty woman, older. In her sixties at least. She was not a native, that much was obvious, but she had obviously spent a lot of time in the hot climate as her skin was a dark brown and looked leathery. Her eyes were brown and quizzical. She looked him up and down, her thin mouth, was set in a line, underneath her straight nose. Her hair was brown, but her age showed in the lines of grey that streaked her hair. It was when she made eye contact with him that her expression changed. **

**Her eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped slightly. She stepped forward until she was eyeballing him. She was a couple of centimeters taller than him and he again felt a familiar feeling as she watched him. **

"**Will." his name, a whisper on her lips brought him back to reality. He frowned. **

"**How do you know my name?" he demanded harshly. The woman shook her head. **

"**You don't recognise me do you?" Will frowned harder. She was there, on the edge of his memory. He concentrated hard, taking in every inch of her face and comparing it to people he knew. He heard Jack sigh behind him, but he ignored him. **

**They must have stood there for at least five minutes, staring at each other. Will swallowed, the eyes were so familiar. Then in a sudden flash of realisation he remembered who she was.**

"**Carol?" he whispered. She nodded. **

"**It's me." She said softly. Will shook his head and backed away. This couldn't be true, his mother's mother, his grandmother, was standing in front of him. He turned to Jack. **

"**You knew?" Jack nodded slowly. Will growled. **

"**And you neglected to tell me that you were bringing me to her, the one person in the world who probably hates me more than Elizabeth." He heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him but he carried on. "God I trusted you Jack! I fucking trusted you!" he was shouting now. His fists balled at his sides in anger. **

**Carol laid a hand on his shoulder and he spun round. **

"**Don't touch me!" he hissed. Her hand dropped to her side immediately. **

"**Will." she said his name again and he could hear a desperate undertone. He shook his head before spinning round to glare at Jack again. **

"**Why did you bring me here?!" he demanded. Jack took a step forward. **

"**It was to help you mate." He said. Will snorted. **

"**How could **_**she **_**ever help me?!" Carol flinched at the venom in his voice. Jack meanwhile looked perplexed, he had never seen Will this angry. **

"**Could you wait outside please William?" he asked. Will opened his mouth, but then closed it and with a grunt stormed from the room. **

**As soon as the door had slammed shut behind him Jack turned to Carol. **

"**You must have really pissed him off." He said, his tone light. Carol turned away. For a moment neither of them spoke. **

"**Why have you brought him here Jack?" she asked. Jack sighed and stepped up beside her. **

"**I'm going to tell you a story." He said. Carol looked at him in confusion. Jack carried on. "Maybe it will explain why I've brought William here to see you."**

**Will stared at the closed door angrily. His blood boiled and his hands were clenching and unclenching. Ana, Keith and Gibbs watched him with a mixture of wariness and sympathy. Pintel and Ragetti were outside with the horses. Finally Ana took a deep breath and stepping up laid a hand on Will's shoulder. He whirled round and she found herself on the end of his glare. It was so fierce that she took a step backward. The anger dimmed in his eyes and he took her hand. **

"**I'm sorry for scaring you." he murmured. Ana nodded and stepped up closer to him. **

"**It's all going to be fine." She said softly. Will slumped his shoulders in defeat before flopping down on a nearby box. Ana sank down next to him and they stared at the door. **

**Ana watched Will's face. He had told her of his grandmother on one of the many nights that she had spent in his cabin. It had been shortly after he had been injured and she had gone to see him. It had been on of the rare nights when they didn't have sex; they had just lain together and talked. **

**"**_**She hates me." Will's voice pierces the darkness and she turns slightly against him to look into his eyes.** _

"_**Elizabeth?" she asks. He shakes his head. **_

"_**No, my grandmother, Carol, she hates me." He said. Ana frowns slightly.**_

"_**Why?" Will doesn't answer for a moment, but when he does his tone is bitter. **_

"_**Because I was the son of a pirate. Because I was the son who shouldn't have been born. My very existence insults her." His voice is harsh and Ana curls closer to him, her hand rubs his shoulder soothingly, trying to console him. **_

**That night he had told her everything. About his mum and dad, about their sham of a wedding and his father running off when he was three. She had suspected he had never told anyone a lot of it. Not even Elizabeth, she could see why. He was ashamed of his life and didn't want her to know.**

**Ana placed a hand on his shoulder.**

**"It's been a long time Will." she said. "Maybe she's changed." Will looked at her.**

**"You think?" his tone said that he didn't agree with her.**

**"Yeah, you have. Most people change." Ana stopped and frowned. "Except Jack. Who never changes." This raised a smile from Will.**

**"He knew. He knew and he didn't tell me." He said looking down at his feet again. Ana shrugged.**

**"You know for all his blundering, Jack is a good man. Maybe he thought it best not to tell you so that you could give it a chance."**

**Will shrugged. "Maybe."**

**Carol let out a long breath.**

**"That's some story." She said, Jack nodded.**

**"Yeah." He agreed. Carol looked towards the door.**

**"He really did all that?" she asked. Jack nodded.**

**"All of it luv." He said. Carol sighed.**

**"I misjudged him." she said, her voice heavy. Jack moved closer to her.**

**"Everyone does." He said. "He loves Elizabeth so much that he would die for her. And just when it was all starting to go right, it was ripped away from him." he took a deep breath. "Just like his mother." Carol's head shot up at the mention of her youngest daughter.**

**"You know about that then?" Jack shrugged.**

**"He might have mentioned it yeah. He told Ana. He opens up to her and you want to know why? Because she listens and doesn't try and tell him he's wrong." Carol sighed and looked away again.**

**"I never hated him." She said quietly. "It was just all so quick. Annie had only just met this Turner and they were married. Then barely six months later she was with child. She was my youngest daughter and she was the first to get married." Carol hung her head.**

**"I pushed him away when she was ill. Part of me didn't believe him, I thought that he was lying and would rob us blind. Only my husband believed him." She shook her head. "He's forgotten him now. Because he was a reminder of Annie and it was too painful for him to remember her." Jack cocked his head to one side.**

**"Maybe you should tell him this."**

**XXXXXX**

**"Come on sleepy head! Time to get up!" Elizabeth groaned as light flooded into the room. Judie stepped back from the curtains. A big grin on her face. "Come on wake up!" she said urgently, pulling at Elizabeth. When Elizabeth sat up she grinned. "Good!"**

**Elizabeth yawned and dragged a brush through her hair. She had never been a morning person and unfortunately for her Judie was. Every morning she would barrel into Elizabeth's room at some ungodly hour of the morning and wake her up, Elizabeth could only feel sorry for Shaun who would have to deal with it all the time.**

**But Elizabeth had other problems, not just being woken up early. James had returned a few days after his swift departure. He had stayed only long enough to collect his things before he was back in London. Elizabeth had wanted to speak to him. She had convinced Judie to take a trip up to London, and they were going that weekend. It fitted perfectly for when Jonas needed to be back in London.**

**Elizabeth had vastly enjoyed the company of the older man. He had provided hours of interesting conversation. But whenever she looked at him she could still get the feeling that she knew him. Those eyes were familiar. He had told her many stories of his children. He had two sons and a daughter who had died, Elizabeth learned. When she asked him about how she had died, he would pass on to another subject. The only times the mischievous light in his eyes dimmed was when his dead daughter was mentioned.**

**The day was bright and clear. Britain was well into its spring and luckily the weather was improving, the rain was becoming less and less frequent. Elizabeth was happy about that, as she wasn't used to the bad weather. Judie had often poked fun at her when she had complained about all the rain.**

**"You can go outside today Elizabeth." She said, her voice slightly patronizing. Elizabeth shot her a look.**

**"You're so funny." She said sarcastically.**

**Judie smiled. "I know!" she said. Elizabeth shook her head.**

**As she stood up from the table the door to the dinning room opened and Jonas and Shaun came in.**

**"Morning Elizabeth." Shaun said. Elizabeth smiled.**

**"Morning Shaun, morning Jonas." She said. Jonas smiled as he took his place at the table.**

**"Good morning Elizabeth, how are you this morning?" he asked.**

**"I'm fine." Elizabeth said. His politeness was another thing that Elizabeth found infuriatingly familiar. It reminded her of someone she knew, but she couldn't figure out who. It was unbelievably annoying.**

**Judie knocked on Elizabeth's door.**

**"Hey, I know we hadn't agreed to go to London until the weekend. But I know that Shaun needs to go back today, and seeing as you wanted to go up I think we should just go up today." She licked her lips. "Is that ok?" Elizabeth nodded.**

**"Yeah. The sooner I talk to James the better." She sat down on the bed heavily. Judie settled down beside her. Elizabeth sighed heavily. "Why are all my relationships so dysfunctional?" she asked suddenly. Judie was silent, sensing that Elizabeth had not finished.**

**"I mean, look at what happened with Will, we didn't even get to the marriage before he was running off." Her face dropped. "I never got a chance to even try and win him back." Judie slid an arm round her back and pulled her closer.**

**"Some things Elizabeth, you know they happen for a reason." She said. Elizabeth looked up at her. "I know that sounds clichéd. But maybe there was a reason why Will left." Elizabeth shook her head.**

**"I know, but look at James, it seems that every guy who actually cares for me, I push away." Judie smiled.**

**"What about Michael?" Elizabeth looked up at Michael's name and smiled. Michael had left two days after he had arrived, he had promised to come back and see them soon. Elizabeth had been sad at his departure; in the short time they had spent together she had felt that they bonded.**

**Judie pulled her from her thoughts.**

**"You don't need to worry about packing clothes, unless you really want to, we shall be staying in London for a few days at least and I can have some clothes of mine given to you from our house up there." Elizabeth smiled and nodded.**

**"Thank you." she whispered. Judie just smiled.**

**"You're welcome, any time. That's what family is for." She said with a wink.**

**XXXXXX**

**Everyone looked up as the door opened, Jack came out and looked at Will. **

"**Umm, William, could you come in here for a moment?" he asked, his voice sincere. Will stood up and took a deep breath. He looked back at Ana who gave him a reassuring smile. Drawing himself up to his full height he marched past Jack and into the room. Jack shot Ana a look before disappearing back inside. **

**Will approached Carol determinedly. Standing in front of her he crossed his arms across his chest. **

"**Well, what have you got to say?" he demanded, not caring that his voice seemed harsh. Carol sighed. **

"**I know about Elizabeth." She said. Will swallowed hard before turning to look at Jack who shrugged. Looking back at Carol he nodded. **

"**And…?" Carol turned away slightly. **

"**I knew her father." **

**Will's eyes bulged. "You knew…her father?!" he stuttered. Carol nodded. **

"**I met her just before they were due to sail for England, when she was 12. that was shortly before I left to come here. But that's another story." Will's mind was racing, all the people in his life were linked. Carol carried on. **

"**I didn't bring you in here to talk about that. What I wanted to say was that…" she stopped and took a deep breath. "…I never hated you. I was scared. Annie was so young and none of us could believe that she would have a child. When you came to us saying that she was ill, I didn't believe you. I stopped Jonas from going to see her, afraid that he would find her safe and well and that you had tricked us…" tears were forming in Will's eyes as she talked. "…I was devastated when they came to me and told me that she was dead. I felt so bad; in a way I killed my daughter. And then I found out that you had disappeared, fled and that her death was being blamed on you." the tears were falling freely down Will's face now. Carol smiled sadly. **

"**I'm not asking you to forgive me Will, but I do want to help." **

**A silence greeted her words. Will looked at her suspiciously. **

"**How could you help me?" he asked. Carol shrugged. **

"**Lots of ways. I am quite influential. But I don't mean it like that!" she said, as he opened his mouth to protest. "What I mean to say is… do you love Elizabeth?" the question caught Will off guard and for a moment he didn't say anything. **

"**With everything I have in me." He replied quietly. Carol smiled. **

"**Good. Now I've been talking to Jack and I believe that one of the reasons you were forced away from Elizabeth was not because of your past, but because of you're station in life." Carol leant forward and Will could see the excitement in her eyes. Ana's words came back to haunt him. '**_**Maybe she's changed' **_**Will was loath to admit it but he could see a big change in the older woman.**

"**Go on." He said. Carol smiled again. **

"**Well, I am a wealthy lady, and you being my blood relative are entitled to a share in this…"she paused for effect. "…including a title." Will's eyes widened, **

"**You mean…!" he gasped. Carol nodded. **

"**As my grandson you are entitled to what I own, and that puts you in a very good position young man." Will could scarcely believe what was happening. **

"**What do you get out of this?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. Carol bit her lip. **

"**I want to help, but my only wish is that you take me with you. I would like to see more of the world again." She looked at Will hopefully. Will looked at Jack who nodded. **

"**I don't see why that should be a problem." As the older woman smiled he held up a finger. "This doesn't mean I have forgiven you." He warned, she nodded. **

**Jack clapped his hands together. **

"**Right! We should get going, I don' trust those lads aboard me ship for more than a day." As he made to go out the door Will stopped him. **

"**Wait." His face was troubled. "It's all very well us talking about me getting higher social standing, but we're overlooking one major thing." Jack stopped by the door, a confused look on his face. Will sighed. **

"**I broke her heart Jack. Even if I can get this lordship, she'd never take me back, I hurt her too badly. You weren't there, you didn't see the look in her eyes when I told her I didn't love her anymore." Jack frowned. **

"**We can think about that later mate. Better to have tried than not tried at all right?" Will thought about it for a moment. **

"**I suppose you're right." He said finally. Jack grinned. **

"**I'm always right mate." He said. **

**Ana, Keith and Gibbs all rose to their feet as Jack, Will and Carol came out of the room. Jack stepped forward. **

"**This is Carol everyone, and she's gonna be coming with us." He said. Gibbs nodded and stepped forward to shake Carol's hand. **

"**Hi Carol, I'm Mr Gibbs and I'm the first mate aboard **_**The Black Pearl**_**." Carol shook his hand and smiled. **

"**It's nice to meet you." she said. Ana was next. **

"**Hi, I'm Ana, the only female company you'll have on the ship." She said with a broad smile. Carol laughed lightly. **

"**Well, it's nice to know that I will have some company." She said. Ana smiled and stepped back to allow Keith to step forward. When Carol saw Keith her face broke into a grin. **

"**Keith Sparrow! Where have you been hiding you old dog!" she said grasping his hands. Jack's jaw dropped slightly when she placed a kiss on his cheek causing Keith to blush furiously. **

"**What are you…what in the world…are you two?!" Jack spluttered. Carol pulled away from Keith and smiled. **

"**Calm down Jack, there's nothing to get freaked out over." She said. Will shook his head at Jack. **

"**You're such an arse!" he said. Jack scowled at him. **

**Will poked his head through the flap and looked around, the sky had darkened in the time that they had been with Carol. He retreated back into hallway and looked at Jack. **

"**Do you want to try and get back to the ship, its getting dark." Jack came over and looked outside. He pulled his head back in and sighed. **

"**I hadn't realised it had been so late." **

**Carol raised her eyebrows." You know you could just stay with me," she said. Jack smiled. **

"**Ahhh thanks Carol." He said. He was about to go into the room when he stopped. **

"**I just realised Pintel and Ragetti are still outside with the horses!"**

**Pintel scowled at the gathering darkness. **

"**You know wha'?" he muttered. Ragetti looked up from where he was standing.**

"**Wha?" Pintel stomped over to where he was standing. **

"**I think that they've forgotten' us!" he growled. Ragetti stroked the horse's nose and shook his head, dislodging his eye in the process. **

"**No, no, they ain't forgotten us." He said, stuffing the eye back into its socket. "They'll come back for us, they just had very important business to attend to is all!" Pintel rolled his eyes. **

"**You're so bloody gullible, how you ever made a pirate is a mystery to me!" he said. Ragetti scowled at him. **

"**You're really mean, you know that!" he said. Pintel shook his head. **

"**Stop being such a sissy!" he said. The sound of running feet reached his ears and he twirled round. **

"**What's that?" he asked fearfully. Ragetti shrugged. Suddenly a figure appeared out of the gloom causing Pintel to squeal. The figure materialised into Gibbs who stopped by the two of them panting. **

"**You two…can…come inside…now." He panted. "Bring…the…horses." Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other before leading the horses back down the winding street. **

"**Now who's the sissy?" **

"**Shut up!" **

**XXXXXX**

**Carol watched as Will settled down for the night. He was so much like his mother it was unreal. He moved the way she did, small shy movements that showed his uncertainty. He unbuttoned his shirt and folded it up. Placing it beside the cushion he had chosen to sleep on he settled down on his back. Just before he closed his eyes he locked eyes with her. And in those eyes she saw the pain that had been reflected on that day when he had begged her for help. It was the same look that Annie had got when she had begged her mother to support her in her marriage. Carol felt a little twinge on her heart as she thought about her dead daughter for the first time in nearly two years. **

**XXXXXX**

**One by one the citizens of the La Cuidad de Fuego fell asleep. Lights were dimmed until the only ones left on were the torches that hung on the brackets in the back alleys. It was in one of these alleys that two figures met. One was a street urchin. His clothes ragged and torn, stained with the filth of the streets. His face was drawn and gaunt. His dark eyes peered out of his face with a sharp intensity. **

**The other man was a naval man. His red jacket visible even in the dim light. He had his rifle in his hands and was clutching it tightly. it didn't do to trust the street folk, who would help you one second and then slit your throat in the next, the navy man didn't intend on giving the opportunity to this street urchin. **

**The navy man's name was Paul Martin, and he was a captain with the royal navy. He had been situated on Isla de Oro when the British had claimed it a few years before. Since then he had been working hard to clear the city of its vermin. Sometimes he benefited from the help of the dirty people who lurked on the streets. They could give valuable information about the people who passed through the cities gates, pirates or Spanish spies, back to reclaim the island. This was one such time. **

**Paul looked at the other man in disgust. **

"**Well, you told me you had information?" he said. The small man nodded, his head bobbing up and down furiously. **

"**Yes!" he wheezed tilting his head to smile at the captain, showing nasty brown teeth that looked ready to fall out. Paul grimaced. **

"**Well what is it?!" he demanded. The man looked up at him. **

"**Pirates." He said. "Pirates in the city, saw em' this mornin' I did." He nodded again. Paul nodded. **

"**Ok, you know where they went?" the man shook his head. **

"**No, all I know is they came in from the south of the island this afternoon. Seven of em!" he paused. "And I knew one of em'. Jack Sparrow." Paul's ears pricked up at the sound of Sparrow's name. It was common knowledge that Jack Sparrow was wanted across the Caribbean, and the man to catch him would be heavily rewarded. A slow grin spread across his face, the half-light of the torches gave him an eerie look as the man shrunk away from him. **

**Paul grin continued to broaden. **

"**Right, they'll have to leave soon, this place is not safe for pirates. And when they do, we'll be ready." He turned to the man. "You're help is much appreciated." The man grinned and held out a hand for some money of some sort. He was decidedly surprised when the gun went off. The bullet slammed into his stomach throwing him back onto the ground. He writhed, gasping his hands moving to the hole in his stomach, trying in vain to staunch the flow of blood. Slinging his rifle over his shoulder Paul dropped to one knee beside the man and shook his head. **

"**So sorry about that, but we can't have you deciding that the pirates might pay you more for your information." With a slow grin he took his knife out of his pocket. Placing the tip against the soft flesh of the man's throat he slowly and deliberately drew it across, listening in satisfaction to the slicing it made. Dark warm blood gushed from the wound and the street urchin gurgled as his air was cut off. His eyes widened before glazing over. Paul did not stop until he had gone from ear to ear. Taking the knife away he looked at his handy work with satisfaction. Wiping the knife on the trousers of the dead man he tucked it back into his belt and walked away. The darkness swallowed him up quickly, leaving nothing but the motionless body behind him in the dark alleyway. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OK, so there's chapter nine and now we can see the significance of Will's family. Hope you like this, and I know people are impatient for Will and Elizabeth to meet again, but fear not it will happen. And a question, should Elizabeth find out that Jonas is Will's grandfather. I would like to have some suggestions so please leave them in your reviews. I hope to get the next chapter written quickly. Enjoy!**

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	11. London

**The Heart Never Lies**

**- 13 -**

**Thank you to Alex for your…review. Whatever dignity I ever had you have shattered it! But hey, you're my beta and thanks for an amazing party Saturday night, hahahahaha Twister! Fun times! Ok sorry for the delay, I'm writing this and 'Against The Rules' at the same time and so I try and post them at the same time. Please keep reviewing, and I promise that Will and Elizabeth will meet soon! They both just have to sort some things out!**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter 10: London**

**Elizabeth snapped the lid of the suitcase shut and sighed. Although Judie had told her she hadn't needed to bring any clothes she had felt the need to pack some. There was knock on the door, Elizabeth looked up.**

**"Come in." she said. Shaun poked his head round the door.**

**"Oh good. You're ready. Judie told me to come up here and check. I'll have someone take you're bag down." Elizabeth smiled her thanks as Shaun retreated from the room.**

**Judie, Jonas and Shaun met Elizabeth at the front of the house where the carriage was waiting for them. A servant had placed Elizabeth's bag on top of the carriage with the rest of the luggage and was now holding the door open for them. As Elizabeth approached Judie smiled.**

**"We all ready?" Elizabeth nodded. Taking Shaun's hand Judie went into the carriage.**

**Jonas held out a hand to Elizabeth to help her get into the carriage. Elizabeth accepted it with a smile. Jonas returned it, his dark brown eyes watching her face. Elizabeth settled into the carriage beside Judie and watched as Shaun gave directions to the driver. She heard the driver chide the horses on and with a jolt they were off.**

**Elizabeth had not been to London for best part of ten years and she was looking forward to going back. In the Caribbean she had been very isolated from women her own age. She had only really had her father and then Will, all of the women on the island had always regarded Elizabeth with a careful disdain, especially when she had got engaged to Will she had been even more alienated because she was engaged someone under her station in her life. Before Will had left her this hadn't bothered Elizabeth because she had always thought that she would have Will. But then he'd left and had left Elizabeth to the comments and whispers of the other women in her father's circle of society.**

**The countryside slipped by slowly, the trees were now green and the flowers were in bloom. The carriage trundled up the road; Elizabeth leant against the window watching the scenery. Unaware that Judie, Shaun and Jonas were watching her. Jonas beckoned towards Shaun who leant forward.**

**"Why is she so sad?" Jonas whispered so that only Shaun could hear him. Shaun looked at Elizabeth before turning back to Shaun.**

**"She's had a pretty bad time of things lately." He said softly. "She was going to get married, but just before the marriage her fiancé told her that he didn't love her, he left and she was heartbroken." He sighed.**

**"She couldn't cope and left Port Royal to come here. We've been looking after her and helping her get back on her feet." Jonas nodded and watched the young woman. Now that he had been told he could see a sadness in her eyes.**

**"Who was the man?" he asked. Shaun thought for a moment.**

**"He was a blacksmith, he saved her life when she was kidnapped by pirates last year. A lot of people believed that she made a bad choice when she accepted his marriage proposal, her father especially was not happy with it. But it seemed that he had accepted it and they were going to get married. His name was William Turner."**

**Jonas's eyes shot up at the name and he stared at Shaun.**

**"What did you say his name was?!" Shaun looked rather surprised.**

**"William Turner." he said. Jonas' breath caught in his throat, could it be? Then again, Turner was a very common name, as was William.**

**"What did he look like?" he croaked.**

**"What did who look like?" a voice joined in, both Shaun and Jonas looked up to see Jodie and Elizabeth watching them. "What did who look like?" Elizabeth repeated. Shaun cleared his throat.**

**"Will. What Will looked like." He said. Elizabeth's face fell slightly. Then her eyes glazed over.**

**"He was beautiful." She said. "He had dark brown hair, shoulder length, a lovely face. And his eyes, god his eyes were amazing. They were this really dark brown, almost black sometimes, he may have been shy a lot of the time but you could always see what he was really thinking." She shook her head slightly and looked up.**

**Jonas was as white as a sheet. The man she had described was his grandson, Will. He swallowed hard and looked up at Elizabeth, she met his gaze and her eyes narrowed slightly.**

**"Your eyes," she murmured, leaning forward she stared intently into them, and then her eyes widened. "Oh my god! They're just like Will's." she took a deep breath. "How do you…?" she left the question hanging. Jonas licked his lips and thought very carefully about his answer.**

**"Will is my grandson." He said finally.**

**XXXXXX**

**Will opened his eyes and stared at the strange ceiling up above him, he levered himself up onto his elbows and winced as pain shot through his back from sleeping on the floor. He groaned softly and rubbed the back of his neck. A quick glance round told him that Jack and the rest of the crew were still asleep, with a sigh he got to his feet and made his way out of the room and down the hall to the cloth that separated the house from the street. Pulling it back Will poked his head out into the morning air.**

**The city was waking up; the sun was peeking over the rim of the canyon and cast an orangey glow on the city. In the distance Will could hear the toiling of a bell. The street was deserted, no one in sight. It was higher up though and did give Will a lovely view of the city down below him. He could see small figures hurrying around. Stalls were opening and people were getting ready to face the new day.**

**He heard the cloth rustle behind him and turned to see Ana making her way out onto the street. She blinked sleepily and yawned.**

**"I didn't expect to find anyone else up." she said, Will smiled.**

**"I'm a light sleeper." He replied. Ana nodded and came to stand next to him. Her eyes swept along the city.**

**"It's beautiful isn't it?" Will nodded.**

**"Yeah, I could see myself living here, plying a trade." Ana watched him.**

**"But after what Jack and your grandmother said, you still don't believe you can win her back do you?" Will looked down at his feet, he swallowed hard.**

**"No I don't." he said softly. Ana reached up and took his chin in her hand; turning his face to hers she looked deep into his eyes.**

**"Look Will, I may be no expert in the field of love but even I could see that you and Elizabeth were meant to be together." Will nodded slightly.**

**"But what about…?" he motioned to her and then him. Ana smiled.**

**"You and I both knew that it wasn't permanent. I certainly wasn't going to get my hopes up." she paused. "Because I could see every time I looked in your eyes that you were still thinking of her, and you need her Will." she smiled. "And I can live with that." Will blinked hard, trying to force back the tears that threatened.**

**"Thank you." he whispered. Ana shrugged.**

**"No problem, juts make sure you use the chance you've been given properly." Will nodded and reaching out pulled her into a hug. Ana buried her head in his shoulder and inhaled deeply.**

**Jack blinked a couple of times.**

**"Bloody hell!" he muttered. "What in the hell did I have to drink last night?!" the whole room was swaying in front of his eyes. He steadied himself on the wall and stumbled around trying to find the door. Finding it he almost fell through it.**

**"Shit! Bugger!" he picked himself up off the floor and looked around, the other doorway was ahead of him and with some effort he managed to drag himself though it. He stopped at the sight before him.**

**Will and Ana stood motionless, silhouetted against the horizon and the rising sun. Will had his arms wrapped round her and she with him. Jack sighed at the moment before bustling up to break it up.**

**"Mornin' mates!" he chirped. Will looked up and smiled.**

**"You seem happy this morning Jack." He noted. Jack grinned making sure that they could see his gold tooth glinting in the sunlight.**

**"I got a good feeling about today." He said. "It's going to be good."**

**How wrong he was.**

**The navy man wrinkled his nose at the stench that rolled of the corpse. He grimaced and prodded the figure with his toe even though it was pretty easy to see that the man was dead. No one could survive a slit throat and a bullet to the stomach. Straightening up he turned to the man behind him.**

**"He's been dead since last night I reckon." He said. The man behind him nodded and stepped into the light.**

**Paul Martin shook his head.**

**"Bloody pirates!" he hissed. "They did this, they think they can come in here and kill our people." He shook his head. "Not anymore, I know what one of them looks like, we'll head them off when they try and leave." He turned to his men who were standing behind him.**

**"Post an extra guard at every gate; circulate this description. A man with dreadlocks, a gold tooth, trinkets in his hair. He walks with a swagger. Goes by the name of Jack Sparrow." The soldiers nodded and hurried off. Paul bobbed down by the man he had killed the night before and smirked.**

**"You were more useful than you know my friend." He murmured before straightening up and walking away.**

**Will buttoned up his shirt and looked around, they were getting ready to leave, Jack did not want to spend too long in the city and Carol too was eager to leave. Will wished that he could have seen more of the island, it seemed a lovely place and he had wanted more time to explore it fully. Coming from England Will had never seen sprawling mountain ranges and running rivers. He had only ever seen the bland English countryside or the sandy beaches of the Caribbean. Never before had be ever seen anything like this before. But Jack was adamant that they should leave and Will knew better than to argue with Jack when his mind was set on something.**

**XXXXXX**

**"Will's my grandson." A silence greeted his words. Both Judie and Elizabeth's jaws dropped, Shaun raised his eyebrows.**

**"Well that's…unusual." He said. Elizabeth could feel the tears collecting in her eyes.**

**"You're Will's grandfather?" she asked, Jonas nodded.**

**"His mother was my daughter," his eyes glazed over slightly and Elizabeth recognised the look, it was the look she got even now when she thought about Will. Leaning forward Elizabeth took the older man's hands in her own.**

**"Tell me." She said gently. Jonas looked up at her.**

**"She lived alone with him, his father left when he was three; my wife was never happy with her marriage and as a result was not that fond of young William either. Annie raised him by herself, and she did a good job too, whenever I saw the child he was always well behaved. He had his mother's calm disposition and his father's good looks." He paused and smiled slightly. "He loved his mother so much; he doted on her and her on him. She often commented that he was the mini version of his father." Elizabeth smiled at this. The description that Jonas was giving of young Will was just like the man he had grown up to be. Jonas took a moment before continuing.**

**"But when he was 13 his mother fell ill. We were told that it would pass in time. But it didn't, she died after two years in his care." The tears glistened in the corners of his eyes. "She died alone, Will was out when she died and found her when he got back. He had come to us for help, but my wife ordered him away." He sighed. "She left soon after Annie's death; she couldn't believe what she had done." Elizabeth felt the older man's sadness and stroked his hand comfortingly.**

**"The worst was to come, just after his mother's death William left England, but then the police declared that they were searching for him on the suspicion of his mother's death." Elizabeth gasped. Jonas nodded. "We all knew that he didn't do it, but as he was the only one with her just before she died they believed it was him." Elizabeth could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Will had never shared his past with her although she had asked on many occasions. Whenever she had pressed he had said that his mother had died when he was young and he had left the country, not having any other family.**

**It was a lot for Elizabeth to take in. Finding a member of Will's family who had also turned out to be one of her father's friends. Elizabeth wondered if he knew of Will's death. Judging by how he had been talking she doubted her did, and Elizabeth did not want to be the one who told him. But she knew that she probably would have to. Jonas was lost in the memories in the past.**

**"I always wondered what had happened to him." he looked up at Elizabeth and smiled. "It's nice to know that he found someone." He shook his head. "But maybe there's too much of his father in him. From what I saw, the Turner's were never a family to settle down for long enough." He sighed. "I just hope he made the right decision."**

**Elizabeth took a deep breath, now was the time to inform Jonas of his grandson's death.**

**"Jonas, six weeks after Will left me a good friend of mine, James Norrington chanced upon a merchant ship in the ocean." Jonas locked eyes with her, his expression curious. Elizabeth swallowed. "It was wrecked, the work of pirates they believe." She gripped his hand tighter.**

**"It was Will's ship. I'm so sorry, Will's dead." Jonas swallowed hard and a tear leaked out of his eye and down his cheek. Elizabeth found herself crying along with him.**

**"My grandson," Jonas sobbed. "Dead. I never got to say sorry." He sniffed and wiped his eyes. Elizabeth bit her lip.**

**"I'm sorry." She repeated. Jonas shook his head.**

**"There's nothing to be sorry for. Things happen." He took a deep breath to try and steady his voice. "I just wish that it hadn't happened like this." Elizabeth smiled weakly.**

**"I do to. I loved Will very much, he saved my life and I'll always be indebted to him in that way. But I believed that he loved me," she shrugged. "What's done is done. We can't change the past." Jonas nodded and gave her hands a squeeze.**

**"Thank you." he whispered**

**XXXXXX**

**As they drew nearer to London the countryside began to fade away. Houses replaced the fields and industry was everywhere. Before they had even reached the city there was a cloud of smog. Elizabeth watched as they sky darkened for a bright blue to a murky grey.**

**Jonas had been silent for most of the journey; he had had a lot to think about. The discovery of what had happened to someone he hadn't seen for nearly seven years was a lot to take in. He kept stealing glances at Elizabeth and mentally congratulated his dead grandson on his fine catch.**

**"Why did you throw it all away?" he muttered to himself.**

**The city was busier than anything Elizabeth had ever seen. Port Royal was a rather sheltered port and there were never that many people there. But here the streets were filled with people, all walks of life, the peasants, the upper class, and the street urchins all mixed together and herded down the cobbled streets like cattle. The carriage came to an almost standstill as it tried to make its way through the streets. Elizabeth watched out of the window, taking in all there was to see.**

**After a while they arrived at Judie and Shaun's town house. The carriage pulled to a stop outside and they hard the driver shift from his seat. A moment later he opened the door, Jonas was closest to the door and so was the first out. Shaun followed him a moment later so he could help Elizabeth and Judie out. Jonas was standing a few feet away, he smiled at Judie.**

**"I'm afraid that I have to go now." He said to Judie who nodded.**

**"Of course, it was so lovely to see you again." She said. Jonas shook Shaun's hand before making his way over to Elizabeth.**

**"I wanted to say thank you," he said. Elizabeth was slightly taken back.**

**"For what I didn't do anything." She said. Jonas smiled and took her hands in his own.**

**"You did more than enough my dear. You helped put my mind at rest." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. Elizabeth was slightly confused but hugged him back. Jonas pulled away and smiled at them all.**

**"You must be sire to come and see my while you are up in London." He said. Putting his hat on his head he flashed them one more smile before he walked off down the road.**

**As she watched him disappear Elizabeth could not believe that she hadn't seen it before, now that she knew that he and Will were related she could see the similarities between the two of them. They smiled in the same way. Elizabeth could not help but feel sorry for Jonas Wedlock.**

**The house was a typical London house, there were large ornaments and paintings, marble covered the pillars that held the house upright. Judie led Elizabeth through the grand hallway. Shaun followed with one of the servants who was carrying Elizabeth's bag. The house had been prepared for their arrival and everything smelt fresh. Elizabeth looked around, she had not been in a town house for a long time and it was a nice feeling to be back.**

**Elizabeth had been placed in one of the spare bedrooms that was never used. The room was clean and simple. With a medium sized bed there was a desk and dresser, a window looked out onto the cobbled streets below. Elizabeth placed her suitcase down on the bed and perched next to it. The bed was soft and bouncy. Elizabeth smiled; it was nice to be back in London.**

**XXXXXX**

**They were finally ready. Jack had loaded up the horses and they were about to set off for the ship. Will mounted his horse and stroked its neck softly when it nickered. Carol was looking at her house slightly wistfully. Keith patted her on the shoulder.**

**"You know you can come back someday." He said. "You don't have to travel forever." Carol nodded and tore her gaze away from the house. Jack clapped his hands together.**

**"Right! We had better get moving!" he proclaimed. Carol nodded and with one last look back at her home she turned and urged her hose forward.**

**It was market day in the city as they made their way through the winding streets. The air was thick with conversation, men were haggling and arguing, there were even a few fistfights. Will watched them with amusement.**

**"They're almost as bad as you Jack." He commented, Jack shook his head.**

**"I am so much more dignified than that!!" he said. It was at this moment that his horse jumped slightly and Jack was almost thrown from the saddle. As he struggled to sit up, his face bright red, he shot daggers at his crew who were all in hysterics. Will wiped his eyes and shook his head.**

**"Jack, you're one of the most undignified people that I have ever met!" he chuckled. Jack urged his horse, on grumbling to himself.**

**They made their way through the streets, completely unaware that they were being watched the whole way. Navy men positioned around the city tracked their every move. They stayed out of sight, so as not to alarm the citizens. The pirates and Carol were oblivious to the danger around them. Jack over his humiliation joked loudly and generally made an ass out of himself. Will could only watch, as his Captain got more and more excited. He suspected that it was because he was getting back to his ship, Jack loved the sea and being on land even for one day made him miss his beloved ship.**

**The main gate was in sight when things started to go wrong. Paul had planned it carefully so that as the pirates would see the main gate, a troop of soldiers would march right through their path, hopefully separating the group. He watched from his vantage point as the events unfolded.**

**As he had planned the troop marched straight into the path of the oncoming pirates. Jack Sparrow was easy to spot; he was one of the most distinctive men in the Caribbean. He was riding upfront, sitting as proudly as he could on his horse, considering the fact that he was almost falling off the animal. Beside him was a younger man. Paul frowned and squinted; there had never been a mention of a young man aboard Jack Sparrow's ship. He was good looking and a lot quieter than Sparrow. He sat thoughtfully on his horse, only needing one hand to control it.**

**Behind them were various members of the crew that Paul recognised. He smiled as the troop of soldiers cut the group in two. The crowds took care of the rest of it, swelling up around them cutting off any route. Sparrow did not seem to realise that his party had been split. But the younger man did. His eyes roved the soldiers that had cut their path and then his eyes narrowed. He spoke to Jack and Paul was able to lip-read what he said.**

**"Jack this is a trap." Paul nodded to his deputy who signalled to the soldiers down below. Immediately they sprang into action.**

**"Jack, this is a trap." Will had recognised the threat as soon as it had started. Jack looked back at him.**

**"Wha?" Will urged his horse next to Jack's.**

**"We've walked straight into a trap. They knew we were here and set a trap for us." He said, Jack's eyes looked over the soldiers before he cursed loudly.**

**"Yer right William, the bastards knew we were coming, we need to try and get out." He wheeled his horse round, meaning to gallop for the gate. But he stopped in his tracks. Across the entrance to the gate soldiers were gathered, their naked swords glinting in the sun. Jack cursed and turned back to Will.**

**"Damn! They've blocked the entrance!" he growled. "We need to try one of the other gates." Will shook his head.**

**"It wouldn't be any good, they'll have done the same to all the other gates as they've done to this one." He sighed and looked around, calculating their chances of escape. "This doesn't look good Jack." Jack nodded and ran a hand over his bandana.**

**"What we gonna do William?" he asked, and Will was surprised at the desperation in his voice. Jack Sparrow had always had a plan and it was weird that he should be relying on Will.**

**Will looked around, and with each passing second he could see the situation was getting more and more hopeless. They were surrounded on all sides and there was no immediate escape. Beside him Jack was freaking out, in the typical Jack Sparrow way.**

**"This is all Keith's fault." he was muttering. Will rolled his eyes and ignored his captain. He could see Gibbs, Ana, Carol and the rest of the crew. Carol looked frightened and this angered Will. He may not have forgiven her, but she was still his family and seeing her threatened made his protective side kick in. He growled and started his horse towards them.**

**"Jack SPARROW!" a voice boomed, loud even over the noise of the crowds. Jack froze and turned to see a navy man riding through the crowds towards them. Will's hand went immediately to his sword hilt.**

**The man stopped his horse in front of Jack and sneered at him.**

**"Jack Sparrow." His tone was mocking and caused Jack to frown.**

**"Who wants to kno'?" he asked. The man laughed.**

**"Captain Paul Martin of the British Royal Navy." He declared. Jack rolled his eyes. The action was not lost on Paul who scowled. Jack allowed himself a small smile at the navy man's anger; his gift of annoying people sure did come in handy. Will shot Jack a warning look.**

**"Be careful." He muttered. Paul's attention was diverted to him.**

**"Who's this?" he demanded. Will didn't answer. Paul narrowed his eyes. "I'll ask again, who is this?" Will still didn't answer, he just stared at him. Paul found something oddly unnerving about the younger mans stare. He drew his sword and pointed it menacingly at Will. "Don't make me angry!" he warned. Will eyed his sword with disdain.**

**"William Turner." he replied finally. Paul lowered his sword.**

**"Turner." he mused. "Why does that name sound familiar?" Will's heart began to beat faster, what if Governor Swann had asked for his arrest. Would it have reached this far a field? Paul frowned again before he shook his head. "I can't remember, but it is of little consequence." He looked back to Jack. "You're under arrest _pirate_!" he spat the last word out as if it was so repulsive that he couldn't even say it. Jack frowned.**

**"I haven't done anything wrong!" he protested. Paul shook his head.**

**"You're a pirate, you've been condemned for a long time." Jack snorted.**

**"And who are ye to tell me I'm condemned?! I know what you do to people, especially the people you're supposed to 'help'." He threw his arms out and gestured to all the people around him, almost falling off his horse in the process. "Look at them all, they live in shit holes whilst you swan it up above." Paul gnashed his teeth at Jack's words.**

**"Careful Sparrow, you're in enough trouble already, don't make it worse for yourself!" he snapped. Jack laughed harshly.**

**"Make it worse for myself! I know you wanna kill me, but it won' matter cos ye won't have me begging for me life from the likes of ye! I'm condemned? I think ye'll find that you've been condemned a lot longer than me." Paul looked slightly taken back, even Will was surprised; he had never seen Jack like this before.**

**Things did not look good for Jack, the soldiers advanced on his whilst Paul watched smugly.**

**"What in the hell do you think you are doing?!" Carol's voice rang out angrily over the crowd. Paul turned in his saddle at the sound of her voice; he spotted her and his eyes widened.**

**"My Lady!" he gasped, bowing his head in a clumsy bow. Carol brought her horse up to where they were standing; she was sitting proud in her saddle and eyed the navy man with coldness.**

**"What are you doing Captain Martin?" she asked. Paul gestured to the two pirates.**

**"I was arresting these two pirates." He stuttered. Carol raised an eyebrow.**

**"These two men are with me." She said. Paul frowned.**

**"With you My Lady?" Carol rolled her eyes.**

**"I'm taking them to England so that they can have justice done on them there." She cocked her head to one side. "Is that not how we do things in this great empire?" Paul nodded hurriedly.**

**"It is madam, can I at least offer you an escort?" Carol frowned.**

**"I think I am perfectly capable of managing a few pirates." She tutted. "Now, if you would let us be on our way you can get back to you're real job. Helping this city." Signalling to her guards and the pirates she rode away. Paul watched her ride away before turning back to Jack and Will.**

**"Savour your last sea journey pirate!" he snarled. "For it is your last." Jack raised an eyebrow and was about to make a witty retort when Will jabbed him in the ribs. Jack shut his mouth and followed Will and the rest of his crew out of the gates and back to the ship.**

**The sea air smelt good, even to Will. Jack stopped to take in deep lungfuls of it. Will shook his head.**

**"We've only been away for a day." He laughed. Jack didn't reply. Will smiled and trotted off towards the dock. He spied Carol ahead of him and rode so that he was alongside her.**

**"I wanted to say thank you for what you did back there." He said. Carol smiled.**

**"No problem. I was happy to help, and I'm just grateful that you've let me come with you." she replied. Will watched her. Ana had been right, this was not the same woman who had refused to help him and his dying mother all those years ago. Annie's death had affected her as much as he had affected him. He wanted to tell her that had forgiven her, but the words stuck in his throat. Instead he nodded and dug his heels into his horses' side. Carol watched him ride away with a smile. He was his mother's son alright.**

**The crew greeted them with cheers and shouts. Jack grinned as he hauled himself up.**

**"Alrigh' gents! Let's get back out into open water!" he shouted. The crew roared their approval and scurried off. Will grinned as he looked around, Ana had taken Carol below and only her guards were left up on deck, and they were already getting stuck into the work. As the ship began to sail for the open sea Will looked back at the island. The high rocky mountains rose high against the skyline. Will smiled, it would be nice to return, but judging by the reception they had received he doubted he would. With one final lasting look he turned his back on the island and went back to work.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Right, sorry about the delay. The next chapter will be shorter than the others I think and after that, they WILL be reunited again! Keep reading and please, please, please keep reviewing. I'll have the next chapter up soon!**

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	12. Confrontation

**As I've said in 'Against the Rules' I have exams starting next week and so I have no idea when I will next be able to update. I hope I can do it within a couple of weeks but it's going to be VERY hectic! But I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I can say now that the next chapter will be very interesting. What you've all been waiting for.**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter 11: Confrontation**

**_This time, this place_**

_**Misused, mistakes**_

**Elizabeth looked from the piece of paper in her hand to the house up above her; it was a handsome mansion, with lovely white bricks and black-rimmed windows. She wavered on the pavement outside. Her confidence failed her and she turned away.**

**Making her way into the nearest park she sank down onto a bench. From where she was sitting she could see the house. She sighed and buried her head in her hands. She had been in London now for three weeks and it had taken all of that time just to work up the courage to find out where James' parents lived. She had been debating with herself whether or not to come. After many lengthy conversations with Judie she had resolved that she would at least try and talk to him. Then she could at least put her mind at rest. She had been standing outside for a good ten minutes before she had chickened out.**

**Elizabeth shot glances back at the house, she knew that James was home because Judie had told her that he was. Elizabeth swallowed and deciding that she needed to do this, that she owed it to herself. Standing up she grasped the paper more firmly in her hand and marched out of the path and back up to the house.**

**She walked right up to the door this time. Her hand hesitated as she raised it to knock. Taking a deep breath she forced herself to calm down. '_Come on, you've fought bloodthirsty pirates! You can do this!_' she told herself. Her hand brought the knocker down sharply and she heard the sound echo behind the door. There was silence for a moment before the door creaked open.**

**A butler peered round the door at her.**

**"Yes?" Elizabeth took a deep breath.**

**"Hi, I'm here to see James Norrington. Is he in?" the butler stared at her for a moment.**

**"Mr Norrington is here, I shall inform him that you are here." He told her in the low boring voice that all butlers seemed to possess. Elizabeth nodded and followed him into the wide hallway. As the butler disappeared she settled to wait.**

**He returned presently. James was behind him; he saw Elizabeth and he stopped. She stood and faced him nervously.**

**"Hi James." She said. He turned to the butler and with a jerk of his head dismissed him. The butler bowed his head and left them. James turned his attention back to Elizabeth. She smiled.**

**"James I really need to speak to you." she said. James watched her for a moment; his eyes wavered for a moment. He seemed to be indecisive. Finally he nodded and beckoning to her to follow him he lead her into a small parlour.**

**He shut the door and turned slowly to face her.**

**"Ok, I'm listening." He said, his voice was flat. Elizabeth sighed.**

**"Why did you leave?" she asked. "I mean, I never got the chance to talk you and find out what had happened." She stepped towards him until she was a less than a few feet away. "James talk to me." She pleaded softly. James swallowed and finally lifted his eyes to meet hers.**

**"You weren't supposed to hear what I said." He mumbled. Elizabeth cocked her head to one side.**

**"Why not?" she asked. James looked away. Elizabeth kept her gaze on him, willing him to look at her. He did finally.**

**"I didn't want to hurt you," he whispered. Elizabeth took hold of one of his hands.**

**"How could you hurt me?" she asked. James licked his lips and sighed.**

**"You were heartbroken, I didn't want to pressurise you into anything that you didn't want." He sighed again. "It would have been like I was taking advantage of you." Elizabeth's eyes softened and she smiled slightly.**

**"You could have come and talked to me." She said. James smiled.**

**"I wanted to, believe me. There were all those times when we were alone and I could have told you then. That time in the cabin when I kissed you." he blushed slightly. "You may have thought that was my hormones acting, but I really do feel for you." His voice was urgent. Elizabeth nodded. She sat down and brought James with her.**

**"You should have told me, I suspected that you did." She said quietly. "I wanted to talk to you, but I was unsure of how I felt." She smiled. "I guess this is my fault." James leant forward and tilted her chin with his hand.**

**"None of this is your fault." He told her. "You never had to tell me anything, I should have swallowed my pride and just admitted that I love you." Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly at his words.**

**"You love me?" he voice was quiet; James nodded, meeting her eyes properly for the first time since she had entered the house.**

**"I love you." He told her seriously.**

**Elizabeth couldn't speak for a moment. She had expected his revelation, but she had to admit that she still hadn't been quite prepared for it. She nodded and opened her mouth to say something. That was when the door of the parlour opened.**

**James and Elizabeth looked up at the same time, an older man was looking in through the door, his light brown eyes were fixed on Elizabeth. James smiled.**

**"Father." He stood to greet the older man. Admiral Norrington was an older version on his son. With grey thinning hair he stood slightly shorter than James. He smiled and came into the room fully.**

**"Who is your friend?" he asked. James turned to Elizabeth and held out a hand to her. She rose and took it, coming to stand next to him.**

**"This is Elizabeth Swann father, the woman I was telling you about." He said. Admiral Norrington looked Elizabeth up and down before smiling warmly.**

**"It's lovely to meet you my dear. James talks about you often." He said, causing James to blush. Elizabeth smiled at him before looking back at his father.**

**"It's lovely to meet you too Admiral, my father often spoke very highly of you." she said. The Admiral visibly puffed himself up. He took Elizabeth' hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.**

**"I'll leave you too it then." He smiled before retreating out of the room.**

**James turned to her as his father left. There was a moment of silence before Elizabeth spoke.**

**"I should be going. Judie will be expecting me back." James nodded and Elizabeth could see the disappointment in his eyes. She smiled.**

**"But don't worry. I'll be back soon." She carried on. James grinned and kissed her hand. Elizabeth drew him into a hug. "It was good to see you again." She whispered. James squeezed her once before letting her go. Elizabeth gave him one more smile before making her way out of the door.**

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth chose to walk back to the Swann house. She sent that carriage ahead to tell Judie that she was walking. It was a lovely day and she walked slowly, savouring the sun. There were a few people on the sidewalk and they all nodded and smiled at her as she passed.**

**Elizabeth studied the houses as she walked. As she got further into the city they began to change, the state of them deteriorated from grand and well kept to small and dirty. Elizabeth looked sadly at the poorer houses. She had never understood why some people lived in extreme poverty whilst other people reaped the rewards of life. It was one of those things that she disagreed with but couldn't change.**

**She didn't know what it was that drew it to her attention, it may have been the sun glinting off the metal or it could have been fate that made her look to her left when she did. Whatever it was something made her look at the house.**

**It was like the others in the street around it. A small house, but it looked slightly cleaner than the other houses in the street, despite the fact that it looked like it had been abandoned for years. Elizabeth felt an urge to take a closer look. Checking the road was clear she crossed so that she was standing looking at the house. Now that she was closer she could see the remnants of hanging baskets on either side of the door.**

**The door was made of a dark brown wood and stood out from the paler grey of the bricks that made up the house. Next to the door was a small metal plaque that looked like it was made out of brass. There was something etched on there and Elizabeth leant in for a closer look. It was hard to read and she had to squint to make out the words.**

_**Annie and William Turner.**_

**Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. One hand rose and with shaking fingers she traced his name. She swallowed and taking a step back looked at the rest of the house. It was very small, just big enough for two people to live in. Elizabeth looked around the street that it was in. it was in one of the quieter areas of London, not so many carts came by this way. Elizabeth closed her eyes before she turned back to the house again. Stepping closer she looked in the nearest window.**

**She had expected the window to be dirty and hard to see through, but to her surprise it was very clean and she could see into the house easily. She was looking in what looked like a bedroom. There was a small wooden bed frame resting in one corner. Next to it by the wall was an old moth eaten mattress. A table rested close to the bed and there was a jug on there. Elizabeth realised this must have been Annie's room when she was ill. The mattress on the floor for Will. Elizabeth could almost see Will walking into the room. She could see him walking across to the bed to care for his sick mother; she could picture the look of concern that would be etched on his face. It would be the same look that he had given her aboard the _Interceptor _when he had been bandaging her hand all that time ago.**

**Elizabeth could feel the tears pricking at her eyes. It was so small, no wonder Will had always been nervous whenever he had been invited to the mansion. Elizabeth began to feel the anger that she had felt for her dead fiancé beginning to fade away. She couldn't blame him for running away.**

**She had no idea how long she stood there, her eyes fixed on the mattress in the corner. The sound of a horse nickering pulled her back to reality. She turned and saw a carriage standing in the road not far from where she was standing. The door opened and a familiar figure got out. Elizabeth grinned.**

**Jonas turned and smiled when he saw her.**

**"Elizabeth!" he greeted her. She waved and hurried over to where he was standing. They embraced and he chuckled.**

**"Fancy seeing you here!" she pulled back and he studied her.**

**"I could say the same about you." she replied grinning. Jonas laughed. Then he looked up at the house.**

**"I see you found my grandson's house then?" Elizabeth nodded. Jonas took her hand.**

**"I know." He said in response to her unspoken words. Elizabeth patted his arm.**

**"You knew about it?" Jonas nodded.**

**"I've been coming here for many years, when I've needed time alone." He said. He smiled slightly. "Would you like a tour?" Elizabeth nodded.**

**Jonas fiddled around in his pockets and pulled out a key. He slotted it into the keyhole and opened the door. A small hallway was revealed. It smelled fresh and the air was clear, not musty like Elizabeth had expected it to be. Jonas held open the door open for her and allowed her to go in first. She stepped rather hesitantly over the threshold. There was something strangely eerie about going into the house that a dead person had lived in and was now empty. She took her first steps, hearing them echo round the silent hall. Jonas stepped in after her and closed the door. Immediately any sound that had been coming in from the street outside was silenced.**

**Jonas showed her into the small living area first.**

**"I had everything kept as it was following Annie's death and Will's departure." He said. Elizabeth nodded and looked around the room. It looked like someone could just come in and live there. There was a small fireplace with a couple of chairs resting next to it. It was small and cosy. Elizabeth could see warm winter nights spent by the fire, just Will and Annie. She smiled at the image.**

**Above the fireplace was a small frame and in that was a drawing. It was of Annie and a baby Will. Elizabeth stepped up to have a closer look. Annie was cradling Will in her arms. The artist had caught her looking down at him and him looking up at her. The look of adore on Annie's face was evident. It was as if Will was the only thing in the world that mattered. Elizabeth recognised that look. It was the look Will had given her on a daily basis throughout their engagement. Even as a baby he was beautiful, with big eyes that she knew would be the colour of chocolate. Jonas saw her looking at the image and smiled.**

**"I had that drawn jut after Will was born, we gave it to her on her birthday." He sighed. "She loved it, it's the only picture of them together." He looked around. "Shall we move on?" Elizabeth nodded.**

**The next room was the small kitchen. It consisted of a stove and a small table. A dirty sink stood in one corner. Elizabeth and Jonas could barely squeeze in. Elizabeth looked around the tiny room in disbelief.**

**"Why did they live here?" she asked. A small smile tugged at Jonas' lips.**

**"Did you ever notice that Will could be very stubborn?" Elizabeth thought for a moment, and then she nodded. She wouldn't tell Jonas but Will was particularly stubborn about the fact that they would not have sex until after they were married.**

**"Yes he was." She replied. Jonas nodded.**

**"Annie was adamant that she would make a life for herself, it came after there were many arguments about her choice of husband. Bill Turner was not the first person that we would have chosen for her to marry. I only ever met him once." Elizabeth nodded.**

**"What was he like?" she asked. Jonas frowned slightly.**

**"He was a very difficult man to understand. He was quiet and sort of detached from the rest of people." He paused. "Much like Will could be. From a young age Will showed many of his fathers traits, he had his looks and his quiet composure." He sighed. "I guess the sea was always in a Turner's blood."**

**Jonas led Elizabeth into the small room that she had seen in through the window.**

**"This was Annie's room." He said. "And when she fell ill Will moved in here with her." He gestured to the mattress on the floor. "He was so devoted, never leaving her for longer than he had too." Elizabeth looked around the room sadly.**

**"The first time I ever came in this room was to identify her body." Jonas carried on, his voice cracked slightly. "I knew it was her even before I saw her face. The next thing I know, her son has been accused of her murder." He traced the line of the wood on the frame with one finger. "No one knew what happened to Will in the time between her death and him turning up in the Caribbean, I suspect he went to find his father." Elizabeth nodded. Her eyes rested on the mattress that would have served as his bed.**

**"Thank you for showing me this." She said. Jonas smiled in the way she knew so well.**

**"It has been my pleasure." He replied.**

**He insisted on giving her a ride home. They sat in silence as the carriage made it's way to the Swann household. As they pulled up outside Elizabeth turned to Jonas.**

**"Thank you." she said again. Jonas nodded.**

**"No problem." Elizabeth opened the door, "hang on!" Elizabeth turned at the sound of his voice. He had pulled out a piece from his pocket and was handing it to her. She looked at it with a frown.**

**"It's an invitation." Jonas said, "I'm having a party at the weekend and this is the invite you, Judie and Shaun. I hope to see you there." Elizabeth nodded and with one last goodbye got out of the carriage. She waved as it drove off.**

**Judie was waiting for her when she got in.**

**"You took your time." She noted. Elizabeth sat down and closed her eyes.**

**"I had a lot to think about. I ran into Jonas." She replied, upon Judie's question she went on to tell her everything that had happened that afternoon. Judie listened patiently. When Elizabeth got out the invitation she took it and smiled.**

**"Good, I was planning on going to see him anyway." She said. "And you haven't been to a London party in a long time."**

**XXXXXX**

**"I knew there was a reason I said I'd never wear a corset again!" Elizabeth grumbled as the maids fastened her into her dress. "You're going to have to cut it off me!" she warned.**

**"Oh stop you're moaning!" Judie grinned from the door. Elizabeth opened her mouth to make an angry retort, but the maid took this opportunity to pull harder on the strings she was holding, forcing all of the air out of Elizabeth's lungs. She grunted and glared at the maid.**

**"Was that necessary?" she asked.**

**"Yes," the maid responded without even looking up. Judie giggled. Elizabeth sighed and closed her eyes.**

**"I hate corsets!"**

**Jonas Wedlock and his family knew how to throw a party. They had invited most of the wealthy families in London. The celebration was in honour of Jonas' eldest grandchild who had just turned twenty-five. He was a successful young man who worked in banking, a thoroughly boring profession in Elizabeth's opinion. She struggled slightly against the constraints of her dress. The carriage came to a stop and a servant opened the door. Elizabeth got out and put her hand against the carriage as her corset tightened. Judie shook her head and helped her upright.**

**"Come on, let get inside and you can have a drink." She said. Elizabeth nodded, the prospect of a drink looking very inviting. Together with Shaun they made their way up the red carpet that led to the front door.**

**Jonas met them at the door. He grinned and embraced them all.**

**"I'm so glad you could make it!" he said happily. Judie patted his arm.**

**"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" she gushed. Jonas smiled again and gestured for them to join the guests.**

**Elizabeth felt a little awkward, Judie and Shaun were greeting people, but she had no idea who any of them were. She stood on the outside of conversations. Not quite involved. True to her promise Judie had gotten her a drink. As she sipped it Elizabeth looked around, there were some people who looked familiar, but maybe that was because most people to her looked the same.**

**Someone tapped her arm and she turned. A young man was standing there, he looked a couple of years older than her. He too looked familiar. Elizabeth thought for a second before she remembered, this was Sam Wedlock, Jonas' eldest grandson. She had seen him briefly when they had arrived, surrounded by a group of friends.**

**"Elizabeth Swann?" Elizabeth nodded.**

**"Yes that's me." Sam smiled.**

**"I'm Sam Wedlock. My grandfather has told me all about you so I thought I'd come and introduce myself." He said. Elizabeth smiled back.**

**"It's lovely to meet you, and happy birthday." She took another sip of her drink and studied him. He had the trademark dark brown eyes, but his face was not as thin as Jonas' or Will's. Sam took a sip of his own drink and gestured to a nearby table.**

**"Would you like to sit down?" Elizabeth nodded and they settled down in two chairs. Sam watched the other guests for a moment.**

**"I never wanted a big party, they make me uncomfortable." He said.**

**"I know how you feel." Elizabeth muttered. Sam chuckled.**

**"So you were Will's fiancé?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded; she had known this would come up.**

**"Did you know him well?" Sam nodded slowly.**

**"When were younger he was like a brother to me. But then there was the whole trouble with my grandmother and eventually we just stopped seeing each other." His face was sad. "I was very sad to hear of his death." He leant forward and smiled. "But I'm glad that he found someone as pretty as you to love." One finger reached out and traced Elizabeth's cheek softly.**

**A silence descended in which neither knew what to say. Elizabeth toyed with her dress absentmindedly whilst Sam sipped at his drink. Elizabeth heard her name and looked up. She smiled as she saw James Norrington making his way towards her through the crowd. There was a pretty young woman hanging on his arm. He stopped by Elizabeth's table and grinned down at her and Sam.**

**"Happy birthday Sam!" he said shaking the younger mans hand. then he turned to Elizabeth.**

**"I don't believe you've met my sister Haley have you?" he asked. Elizabeth shook her head and rose to shake James' sisters hand. Haley grinned at her.**

**"I've been asking James to introduce us for a long time now, but he's been so embarrassed not to." She giggled. Elizabeth saw the blush forming of James' face and took an immediate liking to his bubbly younger sister.**

**Soon they were joined by the rest of James' siblings. There was Charles who was Elizabeth's age. Haley's twin brother Liam, they were both 20. And the youngest David who was barely eighteen. They all welcomed Elizabeth warmly. James had moved away from Haley and had come to stand next to Elizabeth. He pointed out different people to her and said their names. Elizabeth enjoyed being with him again. He was very close and she could feel the heat of his body against her skin.**

**"There's Sam's mother there." James said, his voice low next to her ear. Elizabeth looked up and saw a pretty woman sweeping across the floor towards them. Her husband, Sam's father and Jonas' son was next to her.**

**"Will came from a very…varied family." Elizabeth whispered to James. "I can start to understand some of the things that he did and why." James was silent for a moment, obviously unsure of what to say in answer. Elizabeth scanned the room again. Taking in all the extravagance.**

**Jonas found them a while later.**

**"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded and smiled.**

**"Yes thank you, it's a wonderful party" Jonas grinned, showing a boyish charm.**

**"Well that's good. I see you met Sam." Elizabeth looked over to where Sam was standing with his mother. Jonas looked behind him and drew another figure forward.**

**"This is Kane. He's my second eldest grandson." Kane stepped forward shyly and kissed Elizabeth's hand. His eyes unlike the rest of his family's were a bright blue, his hair a strawberry blond, he didn't look more than 16. Elizabeth bowed her head.**

**"Nice to meet you Kane." She said. He nodded.**

**"And you Miss Swann." He replied. He bowed slightly and took his leave. Jonas watched him go with a smile.**

**The band struck up a slow song. James grinned as he held out his hand to Elizabeth.**

**"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" he asked, his voice tinged with mischief. Elizabeth smiled and took his hand.**

**"You may." She replied. He took her onto the dance floor and placed one hand on her waist. They swayed lightly to the music.**

**"You look beautiful." James whispered in her ear.**

**Elizabeth smiled. "I'd feel better if I didn't have to wear this bloody corset!" she muttered. James chuckled softly.**

**"I remember the last time you wore one of those." He murmured. "It's a good thing both you're feet are on ground level this time, so if you do faint you won't have far to fall." Elizabeth shook her head slightly.**

**"That wasn't even funny." She said, though a smile was on her lips. That day had marked the start of an amazing adventure.**

**"I remember I was trying to tell you how I felt for you then as well." James carried on. His hand stroked her waist softly. Elizabeth smiled softly; she would be safe with a man like James Norrington. She would be set up for life and would never have anything to worry about again.**

**But was that what she wanted, did she want to be safe and wrapped in cotton wool, or did she want to feel the rush of adrenaline running through her veins, when she had been with Will it had been like leaping off a cliff, she had had no idea what the future held and she had liked that unpredictability. Of not knowing what lay ahead.**

**They danced for a while. Elizabeth found herself leaning against James, just enjoying the feel of him there. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She could rely on James, and know that he would never let her down; he would always be there because he loved her. It hurt to compare him to Will but Elizabeth felt that she had recovered enough to finally try and move on. She looked up at James.**

**James' eyes locked with hers and she could see the naked desire in them. His hand on her waist pulled her closer whilst his other hand laced through her fingers. He lowered his head and his eyes closed slightly. Elizabeth knew what was coming this time and to her surprise found that she wanted it. As his lips met hers she kissed him determinedly. Banishing the last traces of Will from her life.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yes, I finished before my exam! Whoopee! Ok, with that said I want to try and write the next chapter really quickly because it is really exciting! I can now reveal that Will and Elizabeth will meet again in the next chapter. Please wish me luck cos I am going to need it! Hope you like this and please keep reviewing cos I noticed they dried up for the last chapter! Oh and music was _Far Away _by Nickelback**

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	13. 2 Years

**Wow, I've set my own little record here, posting two days in a row! Hope you liked the last chapter and this one should make you all happy. Especially you Willabethers! Enjoy!**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter 12: 2 Years**

_**Although I'm gone, remember me**_

_**Please be strong, I'll never leave**_

**The ship churned through the water, sending white spray into the air. The crew bustled around the deck, tying ropes and swabbing decks. The seagulls up ahead called out in mellow tones.**

**Suddenly there was a cry from the crow's nest.**

**"LAND HO!" many of the crew rushed to the side to peer out excitedly. And sure enough on the horizon was the outline of land. A cheer went up from the crew. **

**"Finally!" one of them boomed. "Some proper food!" the rest of the crew heartily agreed. **

**The captain came up on deck and looked around. **

**"What's going on?" he demanded. One of the crew came away from the railing.  
"Land Capn'! We're there!" he babbled excitedly. The captain took a spyglass and held it to his eyes. He scanned the land before lowering the telescope, a grin spread across his face. **

**"Great!" he clapped the sailor on the arm. "Good work, now let's get her into port!" the man nodded. **

**"Aye, aye Captain!" he tipped his hat and hurried off. The captain stayed where he was for a moment, surveying the sea around him. **

**"Tis' good to be back." He muttered after a moment before making his way down below deck. **

**As the ship got closer and closer to port the sounds of a dock began to waft over them. The shouting of deck hands as they hurried to sort out the ships. The crew looked for a space where they could put the ship. Upon finding one they began to manoeuvre the ship carefully into the space. When they had gone as far as they could they dropped the anchor. It splashed loudly as it hit the water and plunged into the sand that lined the bottom of the bay. **

**It was a lovely day, at the height of summer. The sky was a vivid blue, with only wispy clouds floating lazily along it. The crew shouted and grunted as they started loading supplies onto a pulley to be taken ashore. The captain watched them, leaning against the mast. His arms were folded against his chest and a smile on his face. He heard a squawk and looked up as a parrot settled above him. Its rear end hovered directly over his head. With a glance upwards he shifted slightly to the right, safely out of the firing line. The parrot squawked again. **

**"Wind in the sails!" the captain looked up at it again. **

**"Stupid bird!" he muttered. **

**Soon the crew were ready to disembark. A gangplank was lowered to allow them access to the docks. There was much grunting and moaning as they struggled with the heavy wood.**

**"You've lifted it to high!"**

**"Well you ain't lifted it high enough!"**

**A young man stepped onto the wood. He was handsome, a neatly trimmed moustache and goatee adorned his face. His dark brown eyes looked around and a small-satisfied smile was on his mouth. The clothes were wore were of fine make and an elegant sword hung from his hip, he had one hand rested casually on the hilt and he stroked the metal softly. He turned his head and looked back at the ship. The crew were still fighting amongst themselves. He shook his head slightly and his smile widened. He turned back to the dock and started to walk down the gangplank.**

**"Lord Wedlock!" he turned at the sound of his name. "Captain says you forgot this." The crewmember continued, he held out a hat. A grin flashed across the handsome face as he took the hat. It was grey and had a large feather sticking out of the back of it. **

**"Thank you Mr Gibbs." He replied. The man nodded and retreated back up into the ship. **

**Placing the hat on his head William Turner took his first step into British soil for almost ten years. **

**XXXXXX**

**"You look tired." James commented as he stroked Elizabeth's hair softly. She suppressed a yawn and shook her head. **

**"Not tired." She responded. But she contradicted herself by the next yawn that she couldn't contain. James chuckled and placed a kiss to her forehead. **

**"You're a terrible liar my love." He smiled. Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at him before taking another sip of her coffee. She winced at the bitter taste.**

**"I don't think I shall ever get used to the taste!" she complained. James shook his head and gulped down the rest of his own. **

**"You are very picky." He said, Elizabeth shrugged. **

**"I was a spoiled child, I'm allowed to be picky." She replied. James picked up his newspaper and rolled his eyes. The motion was not lost on Elizabeth.**

**"I saw that James Norrington!" she rolled up her paper and swatted him with it. He yelped. Now it was Elizabeth who rolled her eyes. **

**"That did not hurt!" she snorted. James rubbed his arm and pouted. **

**"Yes it did!" Elizabeth shook her head and kissed the spot where she had hit him. **

**"That better?" she asked. James nodded and tilting her chin brought her lips up to his for a kiss. Elizabeth sighed softly and placed one hand on the back of his neck so that she could pull him closer. **

**The door opening interrupted them. **

**"Yuk! Do you have to do that?!" Haley asked. James and Elizabeth broke apart, Elizabeth blushed, but James laughed. **

**"Maybe we do." He told her as she sat down next to him. Haley sighed and poured herself some tea. **

**"God, the sooner your wedding's over, the better!" she said. Elizabeth knew she was only joking. James looked at his little sister. **

**"What makes you say that?" Haley rolled her eyes. **

**"I was talking to mother the other day about something really important, I went on for ages and I thought she was listening to me. I finished and instead of offering me her opinion she said: 'Hmm maybe we should have roses on the tables, what do you think dear?'" James roared with laughter. Haley scowled at her older brother as he tried to get control. Elizabeth shook her head and smiled at her soon to be sister in law. **

**"Don't worry about him. He's a man." **

**James stopped laughing and stared at his fiancé. "And what is that supposed to mean?!" Elizabeth flashed him a smile. **

**"Nothing darling!" she responded. She stood up and downed the rest of her coffee in a very unladylike fashion. **

**"Well I'd better get going if I'm going to get to the graveyard before everyone else decides they want to go." Haley looked up at her in confusion.**

**"Why are you going to the graveyard?" she asked. James lowered his paper. **

**"She's going to see Will's grave." He explained. "We don't know the exact date that he died, so we're going by the date that Elizabeth found out." He smiled up at Elizabeth and took her hand. "It's been three years." Elizabeth nodded. **

**"I swear nothing was set with him, I'm sure his birthday changed on a couple of occasions." She said causing James to laugh. **

**"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked. Elizabeth shook her head. **

**"No it's ok, Jonas will be there. We're going to the house first." James nodded. He stood up and kissed her. **

**"I'll see you later then."**

**It had become something on a tradition in the last three years. On the morning of the day that Elizabeth had found out that Will had died she and Jonas would first visit the house where Annie and Will had lived, and then they would go to a grave that they had had done for him. There had been a funeral soon after Sam's party, the whole family had turned up, with the exception of Jonas' wife Carol who had not been to England for nearly ten years. James had been there. Elizabeth had relied on him throughout the ceremony, because saying goodbye to Will properly had been the hardest thing she had ever had to do. **

**Jonas was already waiting for at her house. He hugged her and kissed her cheek. **

**"How are you?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded. **

**"Good, and you." Jonas smiled. **

**"I'm fine. Everything going well for the wedding?" Elizabeth nodded again. James had proposed to her after a year of courtship and they were planning a spring wedding for the following year. James had insisted on taking things slowly, making sure that Elizabeth was comfortable with every stage of their relationship. His concern for her was one of the many things that she loved about him. She doubted she would ever love anybody as much as she had loved Will but James was the right man for her. **

**They went into the house and sat in the small living room, the picture of Annie and Will was still on the mantelpiece. But the picture that Elizabeth had drawn of Will had joined it. Jonas had loved that he could see how his grandson had turned out. **

**"He was a beautiful boy." He had said, "only fair that he should grow up to be a handsome man." Elizabeth had agreed with this. They would sit in the house for about an hour, sometimes talking, sometimes not. They would then move onto the graveyard. **

**The sun was high in the sky by the time they arrived at the graveyard. Luckily there was no one else there. The breeze ruffled the leaves on the trees and the blades of grass that lined the graves. Jonas and Elizabeth made their way through the stones until they reached a small patch towards the back of the graveyard. **

**Two gravestones lay side by side. one of them was clearly older, with weeds starting to creep up the side of the stone. The inscription was simple. **

**Here lies Annie Turner**

_**Loving wife, daughter and mother**_

_**She's in God's hands now**_

**Beside it was Will's grave, the stone was newer and cleaner.**

**Here lies William Jonathon Turner**

_**Beloved son to Annie Turner**_

_**He died a long way from home**_

_**He will not be forgotten. **_

**Elizabeth laid down the flowers she had brought for the graves.**

**"There you go Will." she murmured. "I know you never liked flowers, but these will help make it looked nicer." Jonas put an arm round her shoulder and together they stood and watched the graves. **

**XXXXXX**

**"I hate these bloody clothes!" Jack grumbled. Beside him in the carriage Will rolled his eyes. **

**"Come one Jack, we've been doing this for what, two years now, and you're trying to tell me that you still can't sit comfortably in those clothes!" Jack glared at him and waved the frilly cuffs in his face. **

**"They are a bloody nightmare!" he responded. Will sighed. **

**"You're impossible." He muttered. **

**Carol watched the two men with amusement. In the two years she had spent with them she had become very fond of them both. Jack had taught her things that no self-respecting woman should know. Will it turned out was a lovely person, he had forgiven her after the first year and they now got on like a house on fire. He turned to her now. **

**"So when do we get there?" he asked excitedly. Carol smiled. He was referring to the first house that he had brought in his new position. He had had some trouble adjusting to being Lord Wedlock, but with Carol's help he was getting there. Jack had begrudgingly agreed to re-decorate and re-name the _Pearl_. She was now called _The Sapphire_, Jack had insisted on the name. They now went as a merchant ships. The black sails had been exchanged for white ones and the Jolly Roger for the Wedlock family crest. Will had been a bit apprehensive about giving up his name, until Carol had told him that he didn't need to. He was Lord Wedlock simply as a title; he would retain the name Turner. Will had been relieved at this. **

**In the two years they had covered much of the Caribbean, it was mainly so that Will could establish himself. It had gone well, he had been able to make some investments and integrate himself well with the other lords in the Caribbean. They had steered clear of Port Royal and anywhere near it for fear of arousing suspicion. There was rumour that James Norrington was still out looking for Jack. **

**The carriage stopped outside a modest town house. Carol, Jack and Will all got out and looked up at it. Carol produced a key and handed it to Will. **

**"Here you are, they key to your first home." She said. Will took the key and taking a deep breath made his way up the stone steps to the front door. He pushed the key in the lock and opened the door. **

**It was beautiful. Not too big not too small. The rooms inside were bright and airy. There were plenty of rooms for Will and Carol and Jack should he wish to say. Will turned round in a circle before turning to beam at Carol and Jack. **

**"It's perfect!"**

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth met James back at Jonas' house. As usual the whole family was there. Elizabeth had gotten to know everyone pretty well and most of the time felt like part of the family. They were settling down to lunch when the door to the dinning room opened and a servant came in. He hurried to where Jonas was sitting at the head of the table. He whispered in his ear before retreating. **

**Jonas frowned and looked at the servant who nodded. Jonas put down his fork and looked at the rest of the table. They all noticed his expression. It was one of disbelief. **

**"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked. Jonas turned his head slowly to look at her. **

**"Carol's back." He said quietly. **

**A stunned silence greeted his words. Carol Wedlock, his wife, had left England shortly after Annie's death and had nothing had been heard from her in almost ten years. **

**"What does she want?" Sam asked. Jonas shrugged. **

**"I have no idea." He replied. "All I know is that she was seen this morning heading into a town house not far from here." He looked at Elizabeth again and she could see that his eyes were alive with excitement. **

**"Should I see her?" he asked her. Elizabeth nodded.**

**"Yes," she said. Jonas grinned and beckoned to the servant who had brought the message. **

**"Can you send a carriage and ask if she would come and see me. And tell her to bring the people she was seen with." He said. The servant bowed low and retreated from the room. Jonas turned back to his shocked family and raised his glass of wine. **

**"To being reunited."**

**XXXXXX**

**There was a knock on the door. Will looked round in confusion. **

**"Who would be calling on us?" he asked. Carol shrugged. Will made his way to the door and pulled it open. There was an elaborately dressed servant on the door, behind him was a carriage. **

**"Can I help you?" the man looked up at him. **

**"Is Carol Wedlock here?" he asked. Will nodded and stepped back so that Carol could come forward. She smiled. **

**"Louis! How lovely to see you!" the footman returned her smile. **

**"I bring a message from Lord Jonas Wedlock." He said in a regal voice. "He requests that you join him and bring guests." He gestured to Will and Jack who was hovering behind Will's shoulder. Carol looked at Will who shrugged. **

**"Tell him we'd be delighted to attend." She beamed. The footman smiled and went to the carriage. Will pulled on his hat and gestured to Jack. **

**"Come on." Jack sighed. **

**"I'd just got comfy."**

**Will fiddled with his shirt cuffs. Across from him Carol looked strangely calm. **

**"How can you be so calm?!" Will demanded. Carol smiled at him and took over buttoning up the cuffs. **

**"Because I have nothing to be nervous about." She said. "And neither do you." Will snorted. **

**"He hasn't seen me in ten years, and he's probably under the impression that I killed my own mother. This doesn't bode well." He said. Carol placed a finger on his lips. **

**"Stop talking nonsense." She said. "He'd never think that, we all know that Annie died of her illness, not of anything that you did." Will sighed and nodded. **

**"I know, I would like to see her grave though." Carol nodded and took hold of his hand. **

**"We'll go after this." She said. **

**Will got the first glimpse of his grandfather's house as they rounded the corner. It was exactly as he remembered it. Large and homely. The gates opened and the carriage rolled through. Will put his hat on again and took a deep breath. **

**Elizabeth, James and Sam watched the coach come in through the gates. Sam smiled at Elizabeth. **

**"Grandfathers like a small boy again." He giggled. Elizabeth smiled and turned her attention to the coach. The door was opening and a figure was getting out. It was a woman, she held herself with a grace that made Elizabeth know that she was Lady Carol Wedlock. She turned and helped out someone else, a man this time. He wore a big hat and was looking down so Elizabeth was not able to see his face. She frowned slightly. There was something oddly familiar about that hat. She turned to James. **

**"Do you think that hat looks familiar?" she asked. James squinted downward at the man. **

**"Yes." He agreed. "But I can't think for the life of me where." Elizabeth shrugged and turned away from the window. **

**"Come on let's go downstairs."**

**XXXXXX**

**Will's heart was thudding in his chest. He was sure that everyone else would be able to hear it. He took several deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. Behind him Jack sighed. He placed a hand on Will's shoulder and turned him round. **

**"Come on Will, you and me, we seen some pretty scary things in our time, fought some real scary people. Remember that scuffle off Tortuga with the wannabe nun who turned out to be a 7 foot eunuch." Will laughed slightly. Jack nodded. "You weren't scared then were ye?" Will shook his head. Carol had turned to find out what was keeping them. **

**"I can't do this!" Will whispered. Carol loped an arm round his shoulder and led him to a bench not far away. She sat him down and rubbed his shoulders consolingly. **

**"Will, come on. Wouldn't you rather go in there now and see your grandfather. If you don't I can tell you now that you will regret it for the rest of your life. You'll always be wondering, 'What if I had gone in there and seen him.' Once we do this then we can start to find Elizabeth." Will looked up at the mention of her name. For the last two years he had been dreaming of the moment when he would be able to find her and show her what he had become. Carol had carried on. "Who knows, Jonas may even be able to help us find her, we did after all know her father." Will nodded and took another deep breath. **

**"Ok." He said. "Let's go." Carol leant in and kissed his cheek. **

**"Well done!" she whispered. Together they stood up and made their way up to the house."**

**The sound of the knocker echoed in Will's head as Jack pounded on the door. It creaked open a moment later to reveal a tall butler. He smiled when he saw Carol standing on the doorstep. **

**"Lady Wedlock, it's good to see you again." He said. Carol smiled and nodded. **

**"You too Brian." She replied. He stepped back to allow them into the hall. **

**"Lord Wedlock will be with you in a moment, if you would just like to wait here." He told them. He walked slowly away and left them in the hall. **

**Jack nudged Will. **

**"How do ye feel?" he asked., Will shrugged. **

**"A bit sick." He replied. Jack chuckled slightly. **

**"Ye'll get over it as soon as ye see him." he replied. Will laid a hand on Jack's arm in silent thanks. **

**They heard a door open on the other side of the hall. Carol and Jack looked up whilst Will looked down at his shoes. Jonas emerged from the door and looked at them. For a moment he and Carol stood looking at each other. Each scrutinising the other. **

**"Carol?" Jonas' voice was torn between a disbelief and joy. Carol nodded. **

**"It's me Jonas." She said. Jonas grinned and quickly crossed the distance between them. He hugged her tightly. **

**"I thought you were never coming back!" he breathed. Carol clutched at him. **

**"What, and you leave you alone for the rest of your life. You wouldn't have lasted longer than ten years!" she laughed. Jonas laughed along with her before kissing her soundly.**

**Will and Jack stood slightly behind; both seemed to be finding the floor very interesting. Will especially. He heard the door that Jonas had come through opening and the sound of footsteps. He listened intently. Gauging that there must have been at least ten people who had now come into the hallway. He didn't dare look up. **

**Carol and Jonas had broken apart now and both were speaking at a rate of knots like two lovesick teenagers. **

**"I have something I want to show you…" Carol was trying to say, but Jonas didn't seem to hear her. He was talking fast, trying to get as much detail in as possible. **

**Will looked up slightly so that he could see his grandfather. He hadn't changed a bit, the same smiling eyes and bright bubbly personality. He would have spoken up had a familiar voice not spoken first. **

**XXXXXX**

**"Sparrow?!" everything stopped as James Norrington stepped forward. For a moment Elizabeth had no idea what he was talking about. But then she looked closely and gasped. One of the men standing behind Carol was indeed Jack Sparrow. He was wearing finer clothes and his unruly hair had been restrained but it was definitely him. His head whipped up and the sound of his name and he stared at her and James in dumb shock. His mouth opened and closed like a goldfish before he could finally speak. **

**"You can' arrest me!" he cried, holding up a hand. "I ain't done nothing wrong!" beside her James clenched and unclenched his fists. **

**"He's right!" he growled. Jonas looked away from Carol to Jack. **

**"He's Jack Sparrow?!" he asked he looked slightly disbelieving. Causing Jack to look at him indignantly. Elizabeth nodded. **

**"He is." **

**XXXXXX**

**Will's throat constricted as soon as she spoke. For as long as he lived he would never forget the sound of her voice. He could not help the small gasp that left his lips. His breathing quickened again. He had been banking on the fact that he would at least have some time to prepare what he was going to say to her before they met. That he would be able to work out how to apologise for breaking her heart. But he didn't he had no words that could even begin to apologise for what he had done. **

**He could feel Jack look at him but he refused to look up. He stared at his feet trying to work out what he could say. **

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth heard the small gasp that came when she spoke. She looked up, confused, because it seemed to have come from the man who was standing next to Jack, the man who had yet to show his face. She looked at him, trying to see his features, but they were obscured by that familiar hat. **

**"Who's that?" she asked Carol, who turned and looked back. She cocked her head before looking back at Elizabeth. **

**"You're Elizabeth Swann aren't you?" Elizabeth was baffled that she knew her name but she nodded. **

**"Yes I am." She replied. Carol sighed and nodded at Jack, who in turn nudged the man. **

**"Come on." He muttered. "Do it already!" **

**There was a moment when no one spoke until finally the man began to raise his head. It drew level with their own, but the hat shrouded his features still. Jack nudged him again. A sigh was heard and a hand rose to take the hat off. **

**As it came away from their head the first thing Elizabeth noticed was the eyes. Now it was her turn to gasp. It was those eyes, the eyes that were as dark as chocolate. The eyes that had haunted her dreams for nearly three years. The eyes she thought she would never see again. Her eyes moved down to his face, but she already knew what she would find. And sure enough, she saw the high cheekbones the slightly crooked nose and the moustache and goatee. She wanted to reach out and trace the line of his face, but she found her hands were shaking so much that she couldn't. beside her James laid an anxious hand on her arm. **

**"Elizabeth, are you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost?" he obviously hadn't recognised the man yet. Elizabeth looked up at him slowly and then to the man in front of her who was staring at her intently with that stare she knew so well. **

**"I have." She whispered. James frowned. Elizabeth closed her eyes. **

**"Will." **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I really wanted to finish this chapter for you lot before my exams so I sat up till gone midnight last night to get it done. Well, there we go, the ball is rolling, they have met again. What did you think, please tell me! It's May Day bank holiday today so I hope to get another chapter done by the end of today or tomorrow. Please keep reviewing because I love it when people review. And the music was '_Tomorrow_' by a1.**

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	14. Reunited

**I felt a bit mean leaving you on that cliff-hanger so I vowed to get this done quickly. You would not believe how easy it's been to write ever since Will and Elizabeth met again; it's all coming into place. I still have some plot details to sort out bit they are all slotting into place. Thanks for all your reviews! If you're leaving an anonymous review and want me to reply to a review please leave an email address and I'll try and get back to you as quick as I can. But I have my first exam tomorrow so writing may be slow for the next week or so. Wish me luck!**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter 13: Reunited**

_**It's driving me insane, to know how much you hurt tonight**_

_**Take away my heart, it doesn't want to work no more**_

_**I never meant to make you cry**_

**_XXX_**

**"_Elizabeth, are you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost?" he obviously hadn't recognised the man yet. Elizabeth looked up at him slowly and then to the man in front of her who was staring at her intently with that stare she knew so well. _**

**"_I have." She whispered. James frowned. Elizabeth closed her eyes. _**

**"_Will." _**

**All the heads in the room whipped round at the revelation of the man's name. They all stared at the man in front of them; Carol took a small step back as Jonas started to walk towards Will. He studied his face intently.**

**"It's impossible." He breathed; he shook his head and stepped back. James had let go of Elizabeth's arm and was looking at Will.**

**"Turner?!" he exclaimed. Will tore his gaze from Elizabeth's face for a moment to look at James. He didn't say anything; his face was a black mask.**

**This was when Carol spoke.**

**"I wanted to introduce Lord Will Wedlock, formally William Turner." she muttered. Elizabeth frowned.**

**"Lo…Lord?!" she choked out. Will met her eyes for a moment and nodded a fraction. Elizabeth left James and walked towards him. Will shifted slightly on his feet as she approached.**

**She didn't stop until she was almost touching him. Her eyes drank in his face, taking in every single detail. His face was darker than she remembered, but he was still as beautiful as he had been three years ago. There was a small scar on his right cheekbone, the white of the scar stood out sharply from his tanned face. He looked down at her and she found herself drowning for a second time in his dark eyes.**

**There were no words for a moment, then suddenly Elizabeth drew back her fist and punched Will hard in the face. There was a loud crack and Will fell back with a cry.**

**"Oh shit!" he groaned, holding his nose. As soon as he hit the floor Elizabeth pounced, she threw herself on him and began punching every part of him she could reach. The rest of the party watched in surprise. Jack was even smiling a little. Will writhed and tried to get away but Elizabeth had pinned him with her knees.**

**"You bastard!" she fumed. "You fucking bastard! I can't believe you, this is typical Will Turner behaviour! Only you could be pronounced fucking dead and then come swanning back in here three years later. You bastard!" Will yelped as her fist hit his stomach. He looked helplessly at Jack.**

**"Help me!" he mouthed. Jack shrugged. Will winced again as Elizabeth hit him.**

**It was James who finally came to his rescue; stepping forward he pulled Elizabeth off Will and cradled her against his chest as she sobbed. It was this act that hurt Will more than her punches ever could. He struggled to his feet and groaned loudly. He could feel the blood pouring from his broken nose and he knew there would be plenty of bruises the next day. He swayed uneasily on his feet and Jack rushed forward to catch him. He grasped him and hauled him upright. Will groaned again.**

**James shot Will a glare as he hugged Elizabeth. Will blinked and tried to staunch the flow of blood from his nose. The rest of the family was watching in dumb silence. Will looked around, breathing heavily. All of the looks were the same, confusion and disbelief. Will nodded slightly.**

**"Fine." He muttered. Pulling away from Jack he turned and began to limp away. No one tried to stop him. Carol sighed and ran a hand through her hair as he disappeared through the still open door.**

**Elizabeth looked up from James' chest in time to see Will leaving, it was just like the night he had left, her crying and his back disappearing. Elizabeth realised she didn't want to relive this again. Wrenching away from James she hurried after Will.**

**"Will!" he turned at the sound of her voice. She bit her lip when he saw the blood running down his face from his nose and lip. His eyes met hers for a moment before he started to walk away again. Elizabeth could feel the tears again and she ran after him.**

**His footsteps faltered and he fell, he hit the gravel hard and a groan slipped through his lips. Elizabeth gasped and dropped down beside him.**

**"Will." he blinked at her and smiled once, then his eyes closed.**

**XXXXXX**

**Between Sam, Jack and James they managed to lift Will up into the house and one of the spare bedrooms. Carol followed them up and gently stripped his now bloodstained clothes away. Leaving on his trousers she pulled the sheet up and tucked it in under his arms. She turned to Jack who was standing by the door.**

**"Go and get Ana. She might be able to help." Jack nodded once and left the room. On his way out of the house he met Elizabeth. She was sitting with James, stony faced and chewing on her fingernail. James had one arm round her shoulder and he looked up as Jack approached.**

**"Where are you going Sparrow?" he demanded. Jack didn't even look at him.**

**"For help." Was his simple reply.**

**Jack knew that Ana was staying in a small inn not far from their new townhouse. He got tha coach to take him there. Hopping out her hurried into the inn. As he had thought Ana was sat at the bar. He went over to her and taking her hand dragged her away. She yelped in surprise. **

**"Jack, what in the blazes are ye doing?!" she demanded. Jack didn't reply, he juts pushed her into the coach. He shut the door and barked at the driver. As the coach began to move he turned back to Ana who was watching him, her arms folded across her chest. **

**"What'd going on?" she asked. Jack sighed. **

**"It's Will. We need you to help…" he chose his words carefully. "…help him." Ana narrowed her eyes. **

**"Why, what happened?" Jack leant forward. **

**"We went to go and meet Will's grandfather, as planned. But there were…complications. People we didn't expect." He took a deep breath. "Elizabeth was there." Ana raised her eyebrows. **

**"Oh." Was all she said. Then she frowned. "She thought he was dead. I bet she didn't take it well." Jack shook his head. **

**"No, she didn't, lets just say young William will be feeling it in the morning." Ana winced. **

**"Was it bad?" Jack nodded. **

**"Yeah." Ana shook her head. **

**"Poor Will." **

**they arrived back at the house quickly. Ana jumped out of the carriage and ran through the door. Jack led her up the stairs to where Will was. As Ana rounded the corner she saw Elizabeth sitting outside, with James Norrington. Elizabeth looked up at the footsteps, her eyes widened slightly when she saw Ana. James was just scowling. Ana was guessing that he did not like the idea of pirates everywhere. She winked once at Elizabeth before pushing open the door to Will's room. **

**He was awake when she got in there. He sighed. **

**"I don't need a babysitter." He grumbled as Ana came to his bedside. She took the bowl of water and cloth that had been laid on the table next to the bed and began to dab at the cut on his lip. **

**"Shhhh." She told him. "You do need one, every time I leave you alone for a minute get yourself into a mess." Will opened his mouth to protest but Ana had pressed down on one of his other cuts causing him to gasp in pain. **

**"You're evil woman!" he hissed. **

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth took a lot of joy from the yelps of pain coming from Will's room. Now that she knew he was going to be ok she could feel the anger she had felt for him coming back. James sensed this and took hold of her hands. **

**"I know what you want to do." He murmured. "And trust me I want nothing more than to go in there and beat him to a pulp. But it won't achieve anything." **

**"It'll make me feel better!" Elizabeth growled. James laughed and kissed her head. **

**"I know."**

**Jonas arrived a while later. He sighed and smiled at Elizabeth. **

**"How are you?" Elizabeth shrugged. **

**"As well as can be." She replied. Jonas nodded and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. **

**"It'll sort itself out." He replied. He took a deep breath and went into Will's room. **

**Will looked up as the door opened and his grandfather came in. He averted his eyes and took a deep breath. Jonas smiled at Ana who was still crouched by his bed. She smiled back and straightened up. Will looked to finally meet his grandfather's gaze. He had expected anger, but instead he saw relief. Jonas pulled up a chair and settled down next to the bed. Will struggled to sit up. Jonas helped him, his hand lingering on Will's shoulder. **

**"I can't believe its you." He said. Will smiled slightly.**

**"It's me." Jonas shook his head. **

**"But you're dead." Will frowned. **

**"What do you mean dead? Who told you I was dead?" Jonas turned,**

**"Elizabeth did." Will shook his head. Throwing back the covers he marched across to the door, ignoring Ana's exasperated sigh. He threw open the door and stormed out into the corridor in search of Elizabeth. **

**He was decidedly surprised to see he right outside in the hall. As the door opened she looked up. She saw him and her eyes narrowed. Will placed his hands on his hips and glared at her. **

**"Dead?!" he fumed. "I was dead was I!" he shook his head. "Who told you that then?" his gaze lingered on James and he sighed. **

**"Of course it was you, because you would have loved to have seen me dead wouldn't you?!" James glowered at him. **

**"I was convinced you were dead!" he snapped. "The ship you were sailing on was destroyed. What was I supposed to think?!" Will laughed harshly, and Elizabeth flinched slightly at the sound. She had never seen Will like this. **

**"Did I get a grave and all?" he asked. James nodded. Will smiled. "Well then, maybe I should go and pay my respects!" he whirled and stormed back into the room. **

**Elizabeth was left stunned by Will's departure. He was back a moment later, pulling a shirt up over his head. Ana followed him.**

**"You can be such a bloody fool sometimes!" she was saying. "Just calm down for a moment and stop being so childish." Will whirled round. **

**"That's just it isn't it, for once I am being childish. I think I have a right to go and see my own fucking grave!" he shouted. Ana threw her hands up in exasperation. **

**"I give up!" Will nodded and walked past Elizabeth without giving her or James a second look. Jonas followed Ana out of the room, a bemused look on his face. **

**"What just happened?" **

**XXXXXX**

**Will made his way to the graveyard that he knew his mother had been buried in. it made sense that he would have been as well. He spent a long time searching for the graves, until he found them near the back. He stood looking at his mother's grave. He sank down to his knees and traced her name on the stone with his finger. **

**"Hey mum." He whispered. "I'm sorry I haven't been to see you, I've had other things to do." He slid his gaze across and smiled slightly. Next to his mother's grave was his own. And lying on top of it was some flowers. They looked like they had been put there recently. Will reached out and brushed his hand across the petals. They were soft against his rough fingertips. **

**"She never stopped grieving." A voice sounded behind him. He frowned as he recognised it as James Norrington. He stood slowly and turned. **

**"So you were there to catch her." He said. James nodded.**

**"I was, you didn't see what you did to her, she was a mess. I helped her get her life back on track." He stepped up to Will. "But you had some nerve coming back her after the way you left her. What did you think would happen, that she would take you back." He smirked. **

**"I hate to have to tell you Turner, but we're engaged." Will saw the ring on his left hand and his face tightened. **

**"You have no idea why I left." He growled. James raised an eyebrow. **

**"I think I have a pretty good idea." He replied, he opened his mouth to carry on but Elizabeth's arrival stopped him. He smiled at her and walking over to her put an arm round her shoulders. Will swallowed and bowed his head slightly. Elizabeth was refusing to meet his gaze. Will gestured to the grave. **

**"Who put the flowers there?" Elizabeth looked up.**

**"I did." She said. Will smiled. **

**"Then I thank you Miss Swann, it's nice to know that if I really had died, I would have been well looked after." He bowed to them. "Let me offer my congratulations to the both of you, I wish you every happiness." He smiled once more before walking past them and out of the graveyard. Elizabeth watched him go, part of her was slightly sad that he hadn't put up a fight for her. James tightened his hold round her and led her away. **

**Will's next stop was his old house. He stopped outside of it and looked up. it was exactly as he remembered it. Small and comfy. Remembering that there was a small window that was always open he hopped over the fence and made his way round the back. The grass in the small yard at the back was overgrown and weeds had begun to creep up the side of the house. Will smiled as he remembered all the times he had spent in this yard. **

**"Mother! Mother! He sent me something!" he's running as fast as he can back round the house. The postman had just dropped off a delivery from his father, a small brown package that had the words William Turner love your father scrawled on the front.**

**His mother looks up from her chair in the garden as he comes tearing round the corner. She smiles as he extends his hand and shows her the package.**

**"It's from father!" he breathes. She grins and pulls him onto her lap.**

**"Well are you going to open it then?" she asks, just as excited as he is. He nods and tears at the paper. It falls to the floor and he holds up a small gold medallion. It's hanging off a gold chain and it catches the sunlight, sparkling. In the middle is a skull, and around it are zigzags, he looks at it in wonderment, eyes captivated by the way it caught the light. He looks up at his mother excitedly.**

**"Look at it." There's a weird look on her face, torn between fear and disbelief. She catches his look and grins.**

**"It's lovely William. Now why don't you go and show your friends." He nods excitedly and jumps off her lap.**

**Will had never thought much of the look his mother had worn on her face that day, now he knew that she had suspected that something was wrong with the pirate medallion that Bill Turner had sent his only son. He was only glad that she had not survived to see tha damage it had caused, what it had brought upon her husband. But Will knew that some good had come out of the medallion. It had guided him to Elizabeth. Elizabeth, Will closed his eyes and pictured her face in his mind. She was as beautiful as he had remembered. If not more so. Will sighed again and looked up at the window.**

**He struggled in through it, hissing in pain as it rubbed against his new wounds. He dropped to the floor and sat there panting for a moment. He was in his room, the one he had occupied before he had had to sleep in the same room as his mother to look after her. He looked around. It was exactly as he had left it. The small empty bed frame, the table looking out the window. He crossed to the door and opened it.**

**He went into the living room; he expected dust everywhere, seeing as no one had lived in here since him and his mother. But to his surprise it was clean and bright, the sunlight from outside streamed in through the clean window on the other side of the room. He settled down in the chair to the right of the fireplace, his chair. He remembered the many nights they had sat here, just the two of them. Sometimes they never needed to speak, it was that comfortable.**

**The two sheets of paper propped up on the mantelpiece caught his attention, reaching up he pulled the down. The first one he recognised, it was the one of him and his mother, the only one of them. His grandfather had had it drawn soon after Will was born. He smiled faintly, his mother had loved it, she was always drawing attention to what a cute baby he was, it would never fail to make him blush. He could still hear her voice now.**

**"You were so cute, the way you used to giggle and laugh. My beautiful boy!" Will had often got embarrassed by his mother's sentiments, but now he cherished the memories he had.**

**The next picture was one he did not recognise. It was him, he could see that, but it had been drawn when he was an adult. He was laughing, Will frowned and looked over it. He could never remember it being done. His eyes saw a small scrawl in the corner, he squinted to try and read it. When he figured it out a sad smile stretched his face.**

**Elizabeth Swann.**

**Clutching the drawings Will made his way finally into his mother's room. It carried her faint scent still, and there was another one, one that Will knew so well. Elizabeth had been here. Will traced the framework of the bed, running his rough hands over the smooth hard wood. He saw his mattress in the corner and sat down on it. It was as soft as it had been when he had used it all of those years ago. He put his head back against the wall and allowed his body and mind to relax. He was home.**

**Outside the window the sky got darker and the sun sank below the horizon, in its place came the moon and the stars. Will hadn't moved, he sat motionless against the wall, his eyes fixed on the bed that his mother had slept in. it was a force of habit, this was what he had done many of the nights that she was ill, he had sat up and watched her, making sure that she slept well. He was often tired and it had been strange when he was able to sleep the whole night through, sometimes he still didn't waking up in the middle of the night convinced that he had be watching over her still.**

**Soon tiredness overcame him and he slid down the wall to lie flat out on the mattress, the two drawings were by his head. One hand resting lightly on his mother's image. His breathing evened out and his eyes drooped shut. The last he saw before he went to sleep was the moon shinning in through the window.**

**XXXXXX**

**Ana and Jack paced up and down.**

**"Where is he? Why isn't he back yet?" Ana rung her hands together.**

**Jack shrugged. "I have no idea."**

**They were back at Will's house, Carol had stayed with her husband, promising to pop round the next morning. Ana stopped her pacing and turned to Jack, her eyes wide with fear.**

**"You don't think he's been mugged do you?" she asked fearfully. Jack stopped to meet her eyes. **

**"No, he knows how to take care of himself, he's more than a match for any robbers you'd find in London." He said. Ana nodded, wishing that she could believe him. **

**Elizabeth sat up in bed, looking out of the open window at the full moon. She had been trying vainly for sleep for hours now, but she knew that sleep would not come this night. She had too much on her mind; every time she closed her eyes all she could see were Will's dark brown ones. She had dreamt of them for the two years she had been in England, but they seemed so much more intoxicating now that she had seen them again. What Elizabeth has having trouble with was her feelings. Part of her hated him, he had left her heartbroken. But another part of her wanted to go to him and kiss him, beg him to take up where they left off. But she was too proud to do that. If anyone was going to be doing any begging it would be him. **

**The rays of dawn began to creep into the room, past the white curtains, and still Elizabeth hadn't slept. She was sat up against the headboard. The sheets gathered around her to keep out the chill. Her brain had been working all night. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. Why was life never simple, she had one thing sorted out and then it all fell to pieces again. **

**Ana and Jack had been awake for much of the night. Ana had drifted off at about dawn and was now sleeping fitfully in a chair. Jack rubbed his eyes and yawned. It wasn't like Will to just disappear, no matter how angry he was at someone. **

**A knock at the door jolted Ana awake. She blinked sleepily as Jack went to the door. He opened it to find Carol on the doorstep. **

**"Jack! You look like you haven't slept?" she said immediately Jack yawned again. **

**"I haven', Will didn't come home last night." He said. Carol frowned. **

**"You mean he's been out all night?!" Jack nodded. Carol grabbed him and called to Ana. **

**"Come on, we need to go and find him." **

**They tried the graveyard first. But it was empty. Jack cursed loudly and ran his hands over his face. **

**"Where in the blazes could he have gone?! He hasn't been to London for ten years, he won't remember anything!" Carol thought for a moment then she grinned. **

**"I know where he is."**

**XXXXXX**

**Carol led them to Will's old house. She took a key out of her pocket and turned to them.**

**"The only other place Will felt totally at home was his real one here. So if he was going to go anywhere it would be here." She told them, Jack looked like he could kiss her. Carol opened the door and led them through the house. **

**She found him where she knew she would. In Annie's room, curled up on the mattress. There were two drawings resting next to his head and he had one of his hands laid over them. He was breathing softly. Neither Carol nor Ana had the heart to wake him, but Jack did. Stepping forward he shook Will's shoulder roughly. Will jerked up and stared unseeing into Jack's face. **

**"Wha?!" he grunted. Jack glared at him. **

**"Are ye tryin' to give me a heart attack, running off like that and not coming back, I'm not as young as I once was and you're not helping matters!" both Ana and Carol covered their mouths to stifle the giggles that were threatening to erupt. Jack looked so funny, almost like a father scolding a son. **

**Will looked around groggily. **

**"Its morning?" he sounded a bit confused. Jack nodded, the fury not leaving his eyes. **

**"A brilliant observation dear William. Now if you would be so kind as to get up! We can get you home and back into bed where you belong!" Will looked up at Jack and laughed. **

**"Yes dad!" Jack sighed. **

**"I'll give you dad in a minute if you don't hurry up and move!" he growled. Ana howled with laughter at this. Jack scowled at her. **

**"And wha's so funny?!" he demanded, Ana shook her head whilst holding her stomach. **

**"Nothing!" she gasped. Carol was more dignified but she was having trouble keeping control of her emotions. **

**Jack glowered at the two of them before hauling Will to his feet and helping him out the door. Carol and Ana followed, closing the doors behind them. The pictures were left on the mattress behind them in the room. ****Well I hope this goes some way to quenching your thirsts and that you enjoy it, I know Elizabeth got a bit violent but I know I certainly would if that ever happened to me! And for those of you who saw the link to Will's hat a blue tooth high five and clap on the back for you, sorry I have nothing else to give. Things should start to heat up a bit in the next few chapters because I love sexual tension! So please keep reviewing and I'll try not to make it too long before the next update! And the song was _California Callin' _By Enrique Eglesias (no idea how to spell it!)**

* * *

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	15. Speculation

**Sorry for the delay, but I've had a busy week. And I've had little chance to work on this. Hope you enjoy chapter 14! And I've finished Spanish FOREVER! This makes me very happy!**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter 14: Speculation**

**You are not alone, I am here with you**

_**Though you're far away I am here to stay**_

_**You are not alone for I am here for you**_

_**Although we're far apart, you're always in my heart**_

**In the days that followed Will's arrival in London there was much speculation as to who he was. He had been to his first social function three days after his encounter with Elizabeth. He had arrived supporting a black eye, cut lip and bruised cheek. He carried an air of mystery about him and it was this that made people so intrigued by him. The Wedlock's were a popular family and the arrival of a new family member was the main topic of discussion. He was accompanied most places by Jack, Ana and Carol. There were many theories that he was a son that Carol had had in an affair twenty years ago, bit these rumours were quickly squashed.**

**Will had been on Elizabeth's mind in all the three days that he had been in England. All she could see when she closed her eyes was his face. She heard his voice in her mind when she was on her own. **

**James had become very concerned for her.**

**"Don't let it bother you!" he urged her one night when they were having dinner. Elizabeth looked up from her plate where she was picking at her food. **

**"I can't help it James." She sighed. "I mean, I thought he was dead for three years and now he just comes back into my life." She put her fork down. "What can I do?" James took her hand and kissed it. **

**"We can work through this Elizabeth, we've moved on and he needs to realise that." Elizabeth nodded. **

**XXXXXX**

**Will swiped the champagne glass off the tray the servant was carrying and took a large sip. Beside him Jack eyed the bubbling liquid in disdain. **

**"Why is there never any rum at these places?" he muttered. Will sighed. **

**"Because Jack, these people are civilised and drink civilised people's drinks." Jack glowed at him. **

**"You got an awful smart mouth there!" he growled. Will shook his head and went back to looking round the room. In the week that he had been in London he knew that he had been the scrutiny of many of the people in the room. They all watched him, trying to gleam some information as to who he was. **

**The door opened at the far end of the hall and a servant came through. **

**"Commodore James Norrington and his fiancée Elizabeth Swann!" he called. The only words Will heard were 'Elizabeth Swann'. He looked up as the couple came in the door. As usual her beauty took his breath away. She was wearing a cream floor length dress and a jewel necklace that caught the light of the candles that were littered around the room. Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Jack came up beside him and eyed Elizabeth up and down. **

**"Why did you ever let her go?" he asked. Will glared at him before walking away. Jack raised his eyebrows. "What did I do?" **

**Elizabeth steadied herself on James' arm as they made their way into the hall. The first thing she saw was Will. And by god he looked good. He was even wearing the hat that Elizabeth had taken off so she could kiss him for the first time. Elizabeth found her heart speeding up just looking at him, he raised his head and Elizabeth saw that he still had a fading bruise around one eye and one on his cheek. The cuts too that she had inflicted on him were also still there. Elizabeth felt a bit guilty. **

**It didn't seem that he had seen her yet and she was happy to just watch him. Jack came up beside him and waved his glass in Will's face. He said something and even from here Elizabeth could lip-read what he said. **

**"No rum!" Elizabeth chuckled. Jack hadn't changed a bit. Will rolled his eyes and took a sip from his own drink. His eyes met Elizabeth's across the room and he lowered his drink slowly. His dark eyes bored straight into hers and Elizabeth realised that she was unable to look away. Will smiled slightly and inclined his head ever so slightly. As he looked away Elizabeth regained control of her eyes and looked up at James. **

**"Do you want a drink?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded. James smiled and let go of her arm so that he could make his way through the people to get a drink. **

**Elizabeth took a deep breath and started to weave her way through the people. She had barely gone a few metres when she came face to face with Jack Sparrow. He grinned at her showing her his gold tooth, Elizabeth found herself smiling along with him. **

**"How you been luv?" Jack asked. Elizabeth cocked her head to one side. **

**"How do you think I've been Jack, I've been convinced that the man I love was dead for three years and then he waltzes back into my life again." She sighed. "It's all so confusing." Jack patted her on the shoulder. Then he grinned. **

**"So you still love him!" Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. **

**"Has he put you up this?" she demanded. Jack shook his head indignantly. **

**"No! I was just wonderin' cos you said, 'the man I love' which implies you still love him." Elizabeth threw her hands up in the air. **

**"I'm engaged Jack!" she said exasperatedly, thrusting her hand in front of his face so that he could see the ring on her finger. Jack looked at it closely. **

**"Ooooo that's pretty, who is it?" Elizabeth sighed. **

**"James Norrington." Jack snorted. **

**"That…" he stopped at the look Elizabeth gave him. "…Lovely man." He covered up. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him. **

**"You haven't changed a bit have you Jack?" she said, Jack shook his head. **

**"Nope!" Elizabeth peered round him to look at Will who was talking to Carol. Jack followed her gaze, his brow furrowed and he sighed slightly. Then suddenly he grabbed her hand and began to lead her through the crowd of people. **

**"What? Jack, where are you taking me?!" Elizabeth protested, trying to pry her hand free, but Jack was stronger than he looked and had a grip like a vice. She struggled for a moment longer before realising that it was hopeless and allowing Jack to lead her away. **

**Jack's eyes scanned the room; Will was where he had left him, talking to Carol. With one hand still clamped round Elizabeth's wrist he dragged her over to where Will was standing. Carol looked up as they arrived and a smirk flitted across her lips. Will looked up, his eyes met Elizabeth's and he froze. He swallowed before looking at Jack who grinned. He positioned her in front of Will and looked pointedly at the both of them. **

**"Talk!" he instructed before grabbing Carol's hand and pulling her away. **

**Elizabeth and Will stood in silence for a moment, neither sure what they should say. Will sighed. '_It was never like this before, there was always something to say_' Elizabeth was thinking the same thing. Finally Will cleared his throat and looked up so that they were looking each other in the eye. **

**"So, engaged huh?" Elizabeth nodded. "When did that happen?" Elizabeth thought for a moment. **

**"About a year ago." Will nodded and swallowed again. He took off his hat and let it fall down by his side, a stray piece of hair fell down by his eyes and without thinking about it Elizabeth had reached up to brush it away. She froze and her eyes widened slightly. She drew her hand back as if she had been burnt. Will averted his eyes. The silence descended again. **

**It was Elizabeth who broke the silence finally. **

**"Lord Wedlock? That's a big leap?" Will nodded and looked at his feet. **

**"Yeah, I found my grandmother and well, it all went so fast and before I knew it I was a lord." Elizabeth smiled. **

**"I bet that was different." Will smiled as well, it was a nervous smile; one that reminded Elizabeth of the boy that was the blacksmiths apprentice that had been a stowaway on a ship. She smiled sadly, those days seemed so far away. **

**Will couldn't help but stare at Elizabeth's face as she talked to him. Her face still held his stare even after all this time. The lips that he had loved to kiss. Will wished that he could kiss her again. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her that he loved her. Because Will still did. He had never stopped loving her. If only she could see his inner turmoil, he locked eyes with her, pleading with her silently to see it. **

**When Will forced her to watch him Elizabeth found that she couldn't look away. Will had always had a power over her that she couldn't break. She looked deep into his eyes and in them she saw something, a pleading desperation. She had seen it before, and with a shock she realised that it was the same look he had had on the night that he had left her. She leant forward slightly to look harder and try and decipher what his eyes were trying to say, because she could see clearly that he was trying to communicate with her. **

**Before she could make any decisions about what it was they were interrupted by James. **

**"I have your drink." He waved it in front of her causing her to break eye contact with Will. She heard him sigh softly as she looked from him to James. She accepted the drink with a smile and took a sip. James was watching Will from the corner of his eyes warily. **

**"I didn't know you were going to be here tonight Turner." he said, his voice slightly accusing. Will drew himself up to his full height and looked James in the eye. **

**"It's Lord Wedlock now, if you don't mind Mr Norrington." He said stiffly. A light flush appeared on James' cheeks. **

**"Very well _Lord Wedlock_." He replied, stressing Will's new name. Will smiled and nodding to Elizabeth swept away. **

**James watched him go with a sneer. **

**"Just who does he think he is? Swanning around here like he owns that place." Elizabeth shook her head. **

**"No, the only person swanning around like they own the place is Jack." She gestured with her glass. James followed her gaze. Jack was talking to a couple, both looked very startled as Jack was obviously explaining something obscene. With lots of hand gestures. It was Will who came to their rescue, he grabbed Jack and hauled him away. He apologised to the couple before yanking Jack away. They were close enough to Elizabeth and James so that they could hear what they were saying. **

**"Damn it Jack can you at least try and act like a normal person!" Will hissed. Jack looked at him blankly. Will sighed. "Look, I know you just want to be at sea and personally I don't know what's stopping you getting back on the _Pearl _and sailing away. But me, I'm trying to rebuild my life, and it would go much more smoothly if you weren't frightening the very people I am trying to impress." Jack nodded as Will finished and patted his stomach.  
"No problem whelp!" Will winced and Jack frowned. "What?" Will placed a hand on his stomach. **

**"Nothing, it's just I still have a bruise there!" Jack looked up seeing Elizabeth he smirked. **

**"She whopped you good and proper mate!" he chortled. Will glared at him. **

**"Thank you Jack, concerned as ever for my wellbeing." His voice laced with sarcasm. Jack rolled his eyes. **

**"Stop your moaning, it wasn't that bad." Will raised his eyebrows. **

**"Ok then, maybe I should ask her to do it to you!" he winced again as he tried to straighten up. **

**This was the moment when Carol found them. She took one look at Will and placed a hand on his shoulder. **

**"Right, I think you should be heading home young man." Jack sniggered and Will looked up at her disbelief. **

**"Excuse me?" Carol raised an eyebrow. **

**"You heard me, you should be heading home." She repeated. Will shook his head. **

**"I am 24 years old, I do not need to be told when I should be going home!" he protested. Carol just shook her head and looked at Jack. **

**"Take him home." She said. Jack nodded and grasped his arm. Will sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling. As Jack began to lead him away Elizabeth felt the need to speak up. **

**"Will." he turned at the sound of her voice and she was hope in his eyes. She gestured to his stomach. "I'm sorry about…that." The hope dimmed in his eyes and Will nodded. Shaking his arm free from Jack's grasp he nodded to Elizabeth and her fiancé before walking out of the room.**

**XXXXXX**

**Will plunged his head under the bath water, when he came up again he breathed deeply and pushed the hair back from his eyes. He rolled his head back and rested it against the porcelain back of the tub. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of his breathing. It had been several days since he had seen Elizabeth at the party and she had been on his mind ever since. He had been sure that he had seen something in her eyes. But maybe he was imagining things and his brain was showing him the things that he wanted to see. He sighed again and ran a hand through his soaking wet hair. Deciding that he needed to be doing something he stepped out and the bath and wrapped a towel round his waist. He padded through to his room and started to look for something to wear. **

**As he finished dressing there was a knock on his door. He looked up. **

**"Come in." the door opened and Ana came in. Will smiled as he buttoned up his shirt. Ana sat down on the edge of his bed and watched him. Will saw her gaze and frowned slightly. **

**"What?" Ana shook her head. **

**"It's nothing. I was just wondering when you're going to use what you've been given and do something about Elizabeth?" her tone was light but Will could sense her confusion. He sighed. **

**"It's not that simple anymore. Heck it was never simple!" he sat down on the bed next to her and stared at the floor. Ana frowned. **

**"What do you mean, 'not that simple' I would imagine that it would be very simple. You go up to her, explain what happened and tell her that you had no choice and you still want to spend the rest of your life with her." Will raised his eyebrows. **

**"I wish I could just do that, but there are complications." **

**"Like what?" Will sighed again and stood up. **

**"She's engaged, to James Norrington. This alone stops me from making a move, and secondly I can't just go walk up to her and tell her. She hates me!" he gestured to his face where the bruises still lingered faintly. Then he pulled up his shirt to show Ana the bruise that stretched across his stomach. "This proves it. She'd never believe me if I just went up to her and said 'hey, I had no choice, I had to break your heart, do you forgive me and can we start over' it just doesn't work like that." He shook his head. "If I've learned one thing about the upper class then it's that everything is for show. Nothing is real, it's only meant to look proper." Ana looked a little surprised by his speech. Will had never been a big talker at the best of times. She nodded and standing up next to him put an arm round his shoulder. **

**"Right then, we'll just have to make it look real!"**

**The sword slid from the scabbard with a loud scraping noise. Will smiled in satisfaction at the noise. He levelled the sword and looked it up and down before balancing it in the palm of his hand. With a flick of his wrist he spun the sword round in an arc, bringing it back up in an uppercut quickly. The sword made a whooshing sound as it sliced through thin air. **

**Will went on to practice various routines, all getting progressively harder. Jack and Ana watched him from door to the courtyard. Jack was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest. Ana stood next to him. **

**"It's been ages since he practised." She said. Jack nodded. **

**"I've noticed he only does it when he needs to think." He replied. Ana watched as Will's hands moved the sword gracefully through the air. **

**"I don't think I've ever seen anyone better than him." Jack looked at her and raised an eyebrow. **

**"Is that so?" he disappeared into the house and returned a moment later, carrying his own sword. "We'll see about that." He muttered. Drawing the sword from its scabbard he crossed the yard to where Will was standing. **

**"Turner!" he called. Will looked up, he saw Jack walking towards him, his naked sword in his hand. A smile spread across his face. Jack stopped when he was about a metre away and raised his sword. Will understood immediately and raised his own sword. **

**For a moment neither of them moved, each watched the other, both looking for a clue that would give them the advantage.**

**Jack moved first, he dodged forward quickly, his sword aiming for Will's side. Will brought his sword up blocked his sword with his own; the sound of the swords meeting rang through the otherwise silent courtyard. Jack retreated a few steps, this was when Will made his move, he feinted right then left, bringing his sword up almost faster than Ana could see, Jack made a clumsy block and stumbled back. He regained his balance and came at Will, his sword making furious blows, Will blocked them all, then he took advantage of a slip in Jack's defence and came back quickly, delivering blows of his own. **

**Ana watched the two of them in fascination, it was like a dance, they circled each other and the balance of power shifted so quickly. Both men looking for a weakness and not finding it. As is with all fights things began to get sloppy, Jack nicked Will's arm, Will caught his leg. **

**Jack was beginning to tire and Will seeing this strengthened his attacks. Jack blocked as well as he could before his arm weakened. Will pushed harder and eventually knocked Jack's sword from his hand and held his own at his throat. **

**Both men were panting heavily and sweating. Jack eyed the sword with a smile. **

**"Well done," he said Will smiled and put the sword down. Jack clapped him on the back. **

**"Ok, I admit it you're better." Will laughed. A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned round. Standing in the gateway to the courtyard was Judie Swann. **

**XXXXXX**

**She had her eyes fixed on Will and Jack. Will lowered his sword and turned to face her. **

**"Can I help you?" he called. Judie nodded. **

**"William Turner." Will nodded. **

**"Aye that's me." Judie smiled and marched across the courtyard to where he and Jack were standing. She drew level with Will and looked him in the eyes for a moment. Then she slapped him. Will yelped and his hand flew to his cheek. Jack snorted with laughter. **

**"That's for my cousin." She hissed. Will sighed. **

**"She already got me." He said. Judie looked a little taken back. **

**"Well, you still deserved that." She replied. Will nodded. **

**"I know, why do you people think I get some sick pleasure out of this, I didn't enjoy hurting her! But I had no choice!" he glared at her for a moment longer before turning and storming back into the house. Jack and Judie watched him go. **

**"Maybe you should come inside." Jack said, gesturing to the house. Judie looked a little doubtful before nodding. **

**They found Will splashing his face and neck with cold water; he had taken off his shirt and draped it over the back of a chair. He turned when he heard them coming and frowned slightly. **

**"Come to slap me again?" he asked. Judie smiled slightly. **

**"I'm mulling it over." She replied. Will smiled. Judie took a deep breath and took a step forward. "When you said you had no choice, what did you mean?" The smile faded from Will's eyes and he looked away. **

**"Forget I said anything." He said quickly. He turned away, but Judie wasn't going to give up so easily. **

**"No, come on. You must have meant something by it otherwise you wouldn't have said it." She persisted. Jack saw the look on Will's face and tried to stop Judie with a shake of his head. But Judie was a Swann and as a result was really stubborn. Will was scowling heavily. Judie was staring him down though. **

**"You broke my cousin's heart, you left her alone without a word of explanation and now you come back…" she trailed off. "I'm just trying to work out why." Will sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. **

**"I don't want to talk about it." he muttered before turning away and walking from the room. **

**Judie made to go after him but Jack took hold of her arm. **

**"Leave him." he said. "Once he gets in a mood he won't say anything to anyone. Not even me!" Judie turned to him and raised an eyebrow. **

**"You're his closest friend aren't you?" Jack nodded slowly. **

**"Yeah, why?" Judie smiled and moved a bit closer to Jack. **

**"Good, that means he must talk to you right, tell you everything?" Jack nodded again. **

**"Yeah, I like to think so. But I'll ask again, why?" Judie moved closer still. There was now almost no space between her and Jack. Jack raised his eyebrows. **

**"Because I thought that maybe you could tell me why he left." She placed a hand on Jack's chest. Jack swallowed and grinned nervously. **

**"I'm sorry luv, he'd have my head." He said, bringing a hand up he stroked her cheek. Judie's grin faded and she looked up his hand. **

**"I'm married you sick man!" she hissed, she slapped Jack and stormed from the room. Jack rubbed his cheek and glared at the door.**

**"What the hell just happened?" he muttered. **

**XXXXXX**

**Judie came into the room and threw herself down into a chair with a huff Elizabeth looked up from the book she was reading. **

**"What's wrong?" she asked. Judie looked up. **

**"Nothing." Elizabeth set aside her book and perched on the edge of her seat. **

**"Come on, you've come in and huffed and puffed which means that you want me to look up and ask you what's wrong." Judie smiled and shook her head. **

**"You know me too well." She said. "But you're not going to be happy." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. **

**"Why, what have you done?" Judie bit her lip.**

**"Well, I went to see Will at his town house." Elizabeth frowned. **

**"He has a town house?" Judie nodded. **

**"Yes it's very nice." She shook her head. "Anyway, I'm getting off track here. What I mean to say is. I spoke to him." As she said it she rubbed her hand . Elizabeth noticed the motion and raised an eyebrow. **

**"Did you just talk to him?" Judie grinned guiltily. **

**"I may have slapped him." She said quietly. Elizabeth shook her head. **

**"You didn't have to do that, I'd already done it." Judie smirked. **

**"You did a little bit more than slap him." Elizabeth shrugged. **

**"You were saying?" Judie shook her head. **

**"What? Oh yes! I was talking to him; he got angry and ended up yelling at me that he didn't want to hurt you." Elizabeth snorted and Judie held up her hand. "Let me finish, he then said that he had no choice." Elizabeth looked confused. She raised a hand and frowned heavily. **

**"What did he mean, no choice?" Judie shrugged. **

**"I don't know, he wouldn't say. When I pressed he told me to forget that he had said anything. I tried to weasel it out of his companion Jack, but he wouldn't tell me." Elizabeth was chewing her bottom lip. **

**"But what could he have meant?" she pressed. "I mean, he must have said it for a reason." Her voice was desperate. Judie nodded. **

**"That's what I said. He got very uncomfortable." **

**Elizabeth nodded and took a deep breath. Something was blooming inside her. A hope that Will hadn't left her because he didn't love her, but because he was forced to. That maybe there was hope for them to re kindle their relationship. Elizabeth didn't voice her thoughts out loud because everyone thought that she had moved on from Will and she shouldn't be thinking about him. And people also knew that she loved James and was going to get married. **

**XXXXXX**

**Will sighed and stared at the paper in front of him. It was the last paper work considering his house. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes. It was gone midnight, Jack and Ana had both gone to sleep ages ago. But Will needed to finish this before tomorrow. He picked up the pen and scrawled his name at the bottom of the form. He had been having some trouble adapting to signing as Lord Wedlock. But he was getting there, he wasn't ready to get rid of William Turner yet. **

**Deciding that he needed sleep be yawned loudly and pushed the papers away from him. He stood up and stretched, before making his way up through the house to his bedroom. He had never lived in a house as large as this one before and he had even gotten lost on a couple of occasions. He stumbled into his bedroom sleepily and undressed. He fell on the bed and blew out the candle. Staring at the ceiling he wondered about Judie Swann. He remembered meeting her a few years ago. It was no surprise that Elizabeth had gone to her. Will cursed himself mentally for his earlier slip of the tongue. It wouldn't do to drag things up that were best left alone, Elizabeth had obviously moved on from him and he should probably be doing the same. With one last sigh Will closed his eyes and fell into a troubled sleep. **

**

* * *

****Sorry for the wait, this week has been loaded with exams! I hate them! Please keep reviewing because I love reviews! Hope you enjoy this and watch this space for Willabeth cos it's going to happen soon. If you would like some in the next chapter please leave a comment in your review and I'll try and put it in there. And the lyrics were '_You Are Not Alone' _by Michael Jackson. **


	16. A Mistake?

**Ok, chapter 15, I can hardly believe it's been that many, this is officially my longest story and I'm very happy for that! Hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep reviewing!**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter 15: A mistake?**

**"Another one?!" Will whined. Carol nodded. **

**"Yes, people are curious and we need to show them who you are. And that means that you need to go to all these parties." Will sighed and scowled heavily. If there was one thing that he hated the most about his new position it was all the parties that he was forced to attend, where people swanned around and pretended to be interested in people they didn't even like. Will had always hated them for it, and now he found himself part of it.**

**"But it's so boring!" he tried again. Carol rolled her eyes. **

**"How old are you? Five?" Will bowed his head and shook it. Carol nodded. "Right, so you can act like the well brought up young man that you are and stop complaining." Will nodded glumly, looking for all the world like a small child that had just been scolded. **

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth looked at another batch of wedding invitations and sighed loudly. James had left the room to talk to a guest and had left Elizabeth to shift through the mountains of paper that was all to do with their wedding. Elizabeth plucked one of the pieces of paper up and lazily scanned through it. She yawned loudly and tossed it unceremoniously back on the pile. The door opened and she looked up as James entered. **

**"Hey," he smiled. He sat down beside her and kissed her cheek. "We've had another invitation." He held it up. Elizabeth groaned and rolled her head back. **

**"Another one?!" James nodded. **

**"I know how much you don't like them but it would look bad if we didn't go and besides it is from Judie." Elizabeth frowned and took the invitation off of James. She looked through it before nodding. **

**"It's Shaun's birthday, that seems reasonable." James smiled and kissed her forehead. **

**"Say, we haven't taken a walk for a while, shall we, just you and me?" Elizabeth looked up into his eager face and nodded. **

**"Yeah, sure why not!" she agreed. James beamed and standing up offered her his arm. Elizabeth grinned and took it, allowing him to pull her to her feet. **

**It was a lovely day outside, not to hot, not to cold. Elizabeth and James strolled, almost lazily down the street. James slipped his arm through Elizabeth's and smiled at her. All around them people went on with their daily lives, hurrying backwards and forwards. Many people either looking at the floor; nobody seemed to be taking in what was happening around them.**

**They made their way to the park and sat down on a bench in the park. James was careful to keep a couple of inches between himself and Elizabeth, he had wanted to go slowly in their relationship and this meant that he didn't do public displays of affection. Elizabeth sometimes wished that he would touch her in public, stroke her cheek, or hold her hand. She knew it was against all propriety but she had never cared for propriety before anyway. Will had always been rather timid but as their relationship had progressed he had been less and less shy around her. **

**They're walking along the beach; the surf rolls up the beach. He's walking beside her, but there has to be at least half a metre between them. She rolls her eyes at his timidness. Closing the gap between them she slips an arm round his waist. His eyes widen in shock and he steps away instinctively.**

**"_Elizabeth." His voice is fearful. "We shouldn't." she rolls her eyes again and steps in again. This time she steps in front of him. Halting his process. He watches her; she plants her hands on her hips and looks him directly in the eyes. _**

**"_William Turner!" her voice is stern and he can't help but smile. "We are going to be married soon so you had better get used to this." She steps up and winding her arms round his neck pulls his lips down to hers for a passionate kiss. He seems to resist for a moment before his arms wrapped round her waist and pulled her close against him. They continue the kiss for long moments before Will pulls away. A grin splits her face. _**

**"_I could get used to that." Will murmurs before kissing her again. Elizabeth responds eagerly sliding her tongue into his mouth. He moaned softly when her hand found the back of his neck and pulled him even closer. _**

**Elizabeth smiled slightly at the memory, after that Will had been much bolder, even going so far as to hold hands with her when they were walking around the town. They had been the talk of the people of Port Royal but Elizabeth didn't care, she believed that she would never need to worry again about what people thought. How quickly things could change. **

**"Elizabeth?" Elizabeth was jerked back to reality by James' voice; she turned her head to look at her fiancé. **

**"Sorry, I was miles away." she apologised. James smiled. **

**"That's ok, I was just asking if you wanted to go home yet?" Elizabeth looked around and nodded. **

**"Yes, ok." James stood up and allowed Elizabeth to stand up beside him. He offered her his arm. Elizabeth sighed internally, he was so formal, Elizabeth wished that he could be spontaneous. But Elizabeth realised that wasn't going to happen, James respected her too much to be like that. Elizabeth took his arm and allowed him to walk her home. **

**XXXXXX**

**Will was not looking forward to the Judie's husband's birthday. He knew for a fact that Elizabeth would be there and he wasn't particularly keen on seeing her again. The bruises from their first encounter had gone but the pain he had seen in her eyes had hurt him more. Jack and Ana had tried to convince him that it was a good thing to go out, because then he would be meeting new people. **

**"Will, after nearly two years being cooped up on a ship, with the same people for company, it's good for you to be meeting new people." Ana had told him. Will had snorted at her words; he didn't like meeting new people. He always got nervous and never knew what to say. Elizabeth had been the only exception, when he had first met Elizabeth he had been coming out from being a stowaway. After he had been released and given an apprenticeship she had come to see him often, her father had not been happy with the visits but he had allowed them because Elizabeth had kicked up a fuss. They had had many conversations ranging from the right metal for swords to propriety in society. Elizabeth had always listened to him and given him arguments, she had challenged his mind in so many different ways and opened his eyes to so many possibilities. And he had thrown it all away. **

**XXXXXX**

**The horse snorted and shook its head vigorously. Will laid a hand on its neck and whispered soothingly to it. He sat upright in his surroundings and looked around. He was surrounded on all sides by countryside. He was just outside London, he hadn't bothered to tell anyone where he was going and he knew there would be hell to pay later but in that moment he didn't really care. All that mattered to him was getting out, being somewhere where he didn't have people on all sides of him. Will by his nature was a solitary person, someone who liked time to think. In the last couple of weeks he had not had any time to do that. **

**The horse snorted again and stamped its front foot impatiently, Will chuckled. **

**"I know, sorry." Flicking the reins ever so slightly he dug his heels in and let the gorse have its head over the soft grass. The sound of the horses' hooves thudding on the grass provided a nice rhythmic background. The horse took him up a large hill. As they reached the crest he pulled on the reins bringing the horse to a stop. He patted its neck and raised his eyes. Will had always loved the English countryside, with its rolling hills and green trees. He was happy to have another chance to see it. He had resigned himself to the fact that he would never see England again when he had left all those years ago. **

**Will had no idea how long he sat on top of the hill for. But when he next looked at the sky there were streaks of red in it and the sun was setting behind the outline of the London buildings. Will heaved a sigh and turning his horse around cantered back down the hill. **

**It was almost dark by the time Will got home; he declined the offer of his one stable hand to take the horse, preferring to do it himself. He led the horse through the cobbled courtyard to the stable, sliding the saddle and bridal off the horse he fed it some oats. It accepted them greedily and butted his shoulder softly. Will picked up a brush and gently brushed its coat down, getting rid of any excess dirt. He stroked his horses' nose once.**

**"Well done." He murmured. The horse nickered in response. Will smiled and shut the stall door. **

**When he turned around Jack and Ana were standing in the doorway, hands on hips. Will chuckled at the sight. **

**"Where have you been?!" Jack demanded. Will gestured to his horse. **

**"For a ride." He replied. Ana frowned. **

**"You could have told us where you wee going, what if you'd been hurt, would we have known where to find you? No!" Will rolled his eyes. **

**"Will you two please stop acting like my parents, I'm quite old enough to look after myself, and in case you hadn't noticed this is my house and if I want to go out for a ride and not tell you then I can." He sighed. "Sometimes it's nice not to have to tell where I am and just have some time by myself." He walked past the shocked Jack and Ana. They followed him as he made his way into the house. **

**"Well, if you just told us this Will, you never share anything with us anymore." Ana said, her voice concerned. **

**"Yeah!" Jack agreed. "Sometimes, I think the horse knows more about ye than we do." Will turned to look at Jack. **

**"That's cos the horse is smarter than you Jack!" he winked and disappeared. Ana laughed and clapped Jack on the shoulder. **

**"You should have seen that one coming." She giggled. Jack rolled his eyes. **

**"He's getting way to lippy for my liking!" he grumbled. **

**XXXXXX**

**The day of Shaun's birthday dawned overcast. Will awoke with the dawn as he often did. He threw back the covers and padded to the window. Pulling the drapes across he watched the street outside, the sky was a very light grey, with patches of blue trying in vain to break through. Will sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. Today looked to be a long day. **

**At Judie's town house across town Elizabeth was also waking up. She lay staring at the ceiling for a moment, wondering why she had agreed to come a day early. Oh yes, to help set up. Elizabeth looked at her clock and counted to ten. As she reached ten the door opened and Judie bustled in already dressed, **

**"Oh good, you're up. We need to start getting things ready!" she said excitedly. Elizabeth nodded and sat up in bed. Judie was gone with a smile. Elizabeth shook her head and smiled at her cousin's energy. Yawning loudly she made to go and get ready. **

**By mid morning, the preparations for the party that evening were in full swing. Servants bustled backwards and forwards, carrying flowers and food and chairs and statues. Elizabeth was sorting through some papers when Judie approached her slightly nervously. **

**"Elizabeth, I need to tell you something." She said. Elizabeth looked up and nodded. **

**"Go ahead." Judie fiddled with her skirt nervously. **

**"Shaun and I invited Will tonight!" she blurted out suddenly. Elizabeth's heart did a black flip. **

**"Will's coming here?" she asked. Judie nodded and bit her lip. **

**"Yeah, I should have told you earlier." She apologised. Elizabeth shook her head. **

**"It's fine." She smiled. Judie heaved a sigh of relief and moved away. Elizabeth stared at the walk for a moment. He stomach was a mass of butterflies. Will was coming. Elizabeth had tried so hard to convince herself that she was over Will, but the more she thought about him the more she realised how she wasn't. Deep down she knew that she still loved him. The only thing was, did her still feel the same way about her. Three years was a long time, and he had made most of his feelings clear on the night that he had left her. But there was always hope. And she was still very angry with him for what he had done. She shook her head and focused her attention back on her work. There would be time to ponder Will later. **

**XXXXXX**

**Ana looked at the clock in the hallway and sighed. The party was due to start at eight and it was half past six now. She looked out of the window and saw Will practising with his sword. He had recently taken up doing his three hours a day religiously. She waved to get his attention. Will broke his routine to look at her. **

**"You need to get ready!" Ana mouthed. Will frowned before rolling his eyes. Ana pointed in the direction of his room sternly. Will's shoulders slumped and he shuffled back into the house. Ana nodded. **

**"Good!" she muttered. **

**Will tightened his necktie and studied his appearance in the looking glass. He sighed. **

**"It'll have to do." He mumbled to himself. He plucked at the collar in disgust. "Bloody thing!" he grumbled. Deciding that he couldn't delay any longer he made his way downstairs to where Ana and Jack were waiting. **

**"Can we go? Get this over with?" he asked. Ana rolled her eyes. **

**"At least try and enjoy yourself tonight Will." she said. Will pulled a face and allowed the pair to drag him out to the waiting carriage. **

**Dusk was falling on the city as the carriage trundled along the roads. Will looked out of the window, not that there was much to see in the fading lights, anything to keep him from talking. Ana and Jack held a murmured conversation from where they sat, side by side on the opposite side of the carriage. Will paid no attention to them. His stomach was doing flips. He had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight, he had no idea what, but he knew that something defining was going to happen at his party. He couldn't have been more right. **

**XXXXXX**

**James and Elizabeth were there with Judie and Shaun to help greet the guests. The all filed in as a line, like cattle being herded to the laughter. Elizabeth laughed internally at the mental image of some of the lords and ladies as cattle, for some it wasn't hard. Shaun and Judie greeted the guests, thanking them for their gifts. Elizabeth smiled and bobbed her head whenever someone looked her way. She was dying for a drink, but knew better than to leave. Not until the last guest had arrived. **

**Elizabeth kept her eyes peeled for Will. James did now know that he was going to be here, otherwise he may have been more inclined to stay closer to her. Elizabeth scanned the faces of people coming in looking for his dark brown eyes. **

**When she finally spotted them she let out a breath she did not realise she had been holding in. He looked dashing. A large midnight blue jacket with big buttons, his white shirt could just be seen underneath and unlike many of the other guests he wore the first two buttons undone. Elizabeth smiled. That was Will all right, never quite fitting in. Luckily for her James was elsewhere when Will was introduced. He smiled at Judie and offered his birthday wishes to Shaun. Then his dark eyes focused on her. Elizabeth found her breath catching in her throat; she also forgot how captivating his gaze was. Will smiled slightly and taking her hand ghosted his lips over the back of it. **

**"Miss Swann, a pleasure as always." He murmured, his voice low and silky. Elizabeth felt a shiver go up her spine at both the contact and his words. She found herself aching to kiss him. But she composed her face and smiled in a formal way. **

**"And yourself Lord Wedlock." She replied, the name sounding funny on her lips. Will's lips pulled up in a smile as he released her hand. Elizabeth swallowed hard and tried to keep her breathing even, but she couldn't stop her heart from thudding loudly in her chest. Will gives her one last smile before he disappeared into the growing crowd of guests with Jack and Ana. Elizabeth was left, her hand tingling and her heart pumping furiously. **

**Finally all the guest had arrived and Elizabeth was able to get a drink. She downed it in one go before grabbing another one. This one she drank more slowly, savouring the bubbly taste. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in all the faces. Many she knew, some she didn't. Judie and Shaun were very popular and a lot of people had turned up to celebrate his birthday. **

**She felt a hand on her elbow and turned to find Jonas smiling down at her. She hugged the older man and grinned. **

**"How are you?" Jonas shrugged. **

**"Can't complain." He looked at Carol who was standing a few metres away. "I'd forgotten what it was like to have a wife." Elizabeth laughed. **

**"You love having her back don't you?" Jonas nodded. **

**"I missed her." He gazed at his wife fondly, then he turned back to Elizabeth. **

**"Have you seen Will?" Elizabeth shook her head. **

**"Not since I greeted him at the door, but I'm sure he's around here somewhere." She smiled. "Just look for Jack." Jonas laughed. **

**"He's a strange man that one." He commented. Elizabeth smiled. **

**"That he is. But a good man." She replied, echoing Will's words on the day of Jack's hanging. Jonas lays a hand on her shoulder before walking away, where he's quickly swallowed up by the crowd. **

**Elizabeth was left on her own, James was elsewhere, held up by his family who had hauled him away early in the evening. Elizabeth was happy to watch as people danced and chatted to each other. Sometimes she would catch a glimpse of Ana or Jack, but never Will. She tried to tell herself that she wasn't really bothered, that she was just curious. But she knew deep down that she wanted to see him again. Most of all to talk to him. **

**XXXXXX**

**Will leant against the wall, his eyes fixed on Elizabeth. He swilled the drink around in his hand and took a sip. All night he had been trying to work up the courage to talk to her. But so far he hadn't been able to him. He smiled sourly to himself, in a battle he was fearless, cutting through enemies without a second thought and placing his life on the line without fear. But the thought of going up and talking to her properly for the first time in three years scared him more than anything. Will downed his drink and placed the empty glass on the tray of a passing servant. His eyes scanned the room. If he was going to talk to Elizabeth he wanted it to be somewhere quiet, somewhere where they wouldn't be overheard. Will wanted to pour his heart out to her. **

**Ana pulled him from his thoughts. She came up beside him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at her. **

**"Hey, enjoying yourself?" Ana nodded. **

**"It's not everyday you're average pirate gets to mix with aristocracy." She smiled. She gestured with her hand to where Jack was standing a few metres away with an older couple. **

**"Although, Jack's a bit annoyed that people haven't heard of him." Will chuckled. Jack was throwing his arms around in the air. **

**"…evaded all of the British navy and broken an ancient curse, I'm one of, no _the _most famous pirate in the Caribbean!" he was saying, and for once it seemed that he had found someone to listen for the couple were peering intently at him, hanging onto his every word. Will and Ana laughed. **

**"They're so stupid it's funny!" Will chortled. Ana shook her head. They continued to watch Jack for several moments before they looked away. Will noticed that Elizabeth had moved from her previous position and was now standing by the open doors that led out into the large garden. Will saw this as a perfect opportunity, nobody would be watching the garden. The only problem now was convincing Elizabeth to talk to him. He took a deep breath. **

**"Ok, I'm going to do it!" he said, Ana looked up at him confused. **

**"Do what?" she asked. Will smiled. **

**"I'm going to go and talk to Elizabeth." He replied. Ana's face split into a smile. **

**"Good on you!" she told him. "Good luck, you'll be fine." She stared at him. "Don't get angry." She warned. Will nodded once and flashed her a grin. **

**"Here I go." He inhaled deeply once more before he started to make his way across the room towards where Elizabeth stood.**

**Will sidled round the room, he had been wanting to walk straight up to her and ask to speak to her, but he didn't have that courage yet. He was going to have to settle for coming up beside her as quietly as he could and pray that she didn't just walk away from him. As he got closer and closer he was able to fully appreciate how beautiful she was, he honey coloured hair caught the light given off by the many candles that littered the room. Her necklace sparkled and her dress matched her skin tone, Will's mouth went dry. He could have had her forever and he threw it away. In that moment he saw how stupid he had been, who cared if she knew about his past, she had a right to know. But would she still have loved him. Will pushed it from his mind and concentrated on working up the courage to just talk to her. **

**He managed to get behind her without anyone noticing him. He stood as close as he dared, he wanted nothing more than to lower his head and kiss the skin that was exposed above the neckline of her dress, but he held himself in check. Instead he leant forward and put his lips next to her ear. **

**"I need to talk to you." He whispered softly. **

**XXXXXX**

**"I need to talk to you." Elizabeth jumped at the sound of his voice so close to her ear. She turned slightly and saw him standing behind her. For a moment she couldn't say anything, her voice didn't seem to be obeying her. She took a deep breath and nodded. **

**"Where?" was all she could say, a moment later she felt his hand on her arm, drawing her backwards, she knew there was the door to the garden behind her. She looked around, no one seemed to notice what was happening and she had a feeling she wouldn't be missed for a while. Just the right amount of time to talk to Will. **

**The air outside was warm and Elizabeth was happy for this because her dress was very thin. Will, she noticed looked very uncomfortable. Part of her was pleased with this, because as she had to keep reminding herself she was angry with him. He led her to the side of the doorway where no one could see them. She crossed her arms across her chest and regarded him with an impassive expression. **

**"What do you need to talk to me about?" she asked, her voice indifferent. Will sighed and ran a hand through his hair. **

**"So much." He said. "I've got so much I need to tell you, but I don't know where to begin." Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow. **

**"I think sorry would be a good start." She said. Will nodded. **

**"You're right, and I know no matter how many times I say it won't make a difference." He put a hand over his chest. "But it does come from here Elizabeth." It was the first time he had said her name and the way he said it still sent shivers down her spine. She frowned and stepped forward. **

**"You still haven't said sorry." She pointed out. Will nodded. **

**"I'm sorry, if I'd known…" he trailed off and looked away. Elizabeth shrugged. **

**"If you'd known what Will? That you were going to break my heart!" she pointed accusingly at him. "I thought I'd never get over you, I believed that I would spend the rest of my life pining over a man who was never going to come back!" she laughed. "You know, for a long time after you left, I believed that'd you'd come back. That one-day there would be a knock on the door and when it was opened, there you'd be. But it never happened." Will was watching her, his eyes filled with pain, he opened his mouth to speak but Elizabeth hadn't finished. **

**"Then James told me you'd died. And part of me died as well, but you know what, it was that that helped me move on. Then I knew you were never coming back. I could get on with my life, not spend the rest of it thinking, 'oh no I can't be doing this, what if Will comes back?" she stopped and paused to take a breath, when she next spoke her voice was shaking. "I couldn't stay there anymore, everything reminded me of you. I needed to get out. So I went to the only other place I knew, England." **

**Will was still watching her. His dark eyes boring into hers. The fact that he wasn't saying anything made Elizabeth feel angrier.**

**"Aren't you going to say anything, an explanation as to why you left?!" she demanded. Will averted his eyes for a moment. Elizabeth took a deep breath. **

**"Did you ever love me?" she asked. Will's head snapped up at her words. He stared at her incredulously for a moment. **

**"Of course I did." He whispered. He stepped forward until there was almost no space between them. "I loved you from the moment I first saw you. Elizabeth, you were my whole life, and I wanted nothing more than to grow old with you and raise a family." The tears were gathering in Elizabeth's eyes now, threatening to spill onto her cheeks. **

**"Then why did you leave?" she choked. Will shook his head. **

**"I had to." Elizabeth sniffed. **

**"You had no choice, Judie told me that's what you said." Will looked down at the floor. **

**"I shouldn't have said that." His voice was quiet, so quiet she almost couldn't hear him. Elizabeth couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks.**

**"Will. Talk to me!" she pleaded. When he didn't reply, she closed her eyes and sobbed. **

**Suddenly she felt his rough calloused hands on her cheeks, his thumb gently brushing one of her tears away. She opened her eyes just in time she see him lower his head. His lips took the place of his hands, kissing her tears away. It was the first time she had felt his lips in three years and his touch sent a fire shooting through her. His lips were soft against her skin and she sighed softly. Then before she knew it his lips have covered her own. **

**XXXXXX**

**Will hated seeing Elizabeth cry, he couldn't bear it. He hadn't wanted it to lead to this but before he could stop himself he had cupped her face with his hands. Her cheeks were soft beneath his rough fingertips. Without thinking he lowered his head and allowed his lips take the place of his hands. Elizabeth opened her eyes as he kissed away her tears and he heard her sigh softly. His body still working without the consent of his brain he finally moved his lips to her own. Their first kiss in three years sent electricity shooting through his body. He was soft at first, his lips coaxing her own. But when her hands slid up his body to wrap around his shoulders he became more determined. His hands pulled her closer to him, before one slid down to her neck. She moaned softly when his tongue swept across her lower lip. Her mouth opened instantly and her tongue moved out to tangle beautifully with his own. Her hands had now moved to his hair, trying to pull it from its tie. Succeeding she combed her hands through his dark brown curls. Will groaned against her lips as her hands massaged his scalp. **

**Elizabeth did not know what she was doing, her body was reacting against her will and she was doing nothing to stop it. But she enjoyed Will's kiss, for it carried a passion that she had been missing. As her hands moved through his hair she closed her eyes again and allowed the wonderful sensations to continue. His lips were hungry against her own, whilst his tongue battled hers for dominance. She pulled him as close so she could savour the feeling of him against her. His hands now slid lower, coming to rest on her slim waist. He gripped a handful of the material of her dress and pushed her so that she was pressed against the wall more tightly, Elizabeth moaned softly and slid her hands from his hair, they wound round his neck. It was all so familiar, but this kiss was different to any other they had had. This was the pent up need and desire of three years being released in a torrent of emotion. **

**Both seemed to realise what they were doing at the same time. They both froze and Will jumped back. Their kiss had deprived them both of air and they panted, as if they had been running. His eyes were smouldering and she knew that her own were wide. Will's eyes flickered from her to the open door that was not three metres away from them. It seemed that there was no one near the door. He looked back at her and she could see that his eyes still flashed with desire. **

**"I'm sorry." He muttered finally lowering his eyes to look at the floor. Elizabeth was still breathing heavily, her brain was whirring. What was going on? Did she really just allow that to happen? She loved James and was angry with Will. But why did she want to kiss him again. Looking into his eyes she could see that he wanted the same. **

**They both reached for each other at the same time. This kiss was less passionate and more hungry, his lips attacked hers and his hands scrabbled against her back madly. Her hands were roaming his chest, before grasping the lapels of his jacket to pull him closer. Suddenly his lips left hers, she pouted slightly and opened her mouth to protest, but it died in her throat when they attached themselves to her neck, suckling at the skin. This was a new side of Will than she was used to seeing and it was making her blood boil. Her whole body was on fire for him. His hands had now found a post on her face again, cupping her cheeks. Although the kiss was still hungry there was something else. Something that Elizabeth knew she would only ever feel with Will. **

**Things probably would have progressed much further had she not heard James calling her name just inside the door. Will and Elizabeth broke apart and stared at the door fearfully. But it seemed that James would not come outside. Once they were sure their eyes returned to each other. Will's eyes sparkled in the moonlight and Elizabeth's lips were swollen from their kisses. **

**"I should go, he may come out next time." Elizabeth said softly. Will nodded reluctantly. Elizabeth swallowed and sidled past him back into the party. Just before she disappeared she turned to look at him one last time. She smiled ever so slightly and left. **

**Will stood where he was for a moment. He turned and leant against the wall. He tilted his head back and let the cool air play on his hot face. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. is body was still on fire from Elizabeth's touches. Will was sure she still felt something for him. Her kiss betrayed her true feelings. Will had had no idea what would happen when he talked to Elizabeth, but he had never expected that. He smiled slightly to himself before scraping his hair back into his ponytail. Straightening his necktie he re-entered the party. **

**XXXXXX**

**The rest of the night passed on a blur for Elizabeth. All she could feel were Will's lips against her own. His hands on her face. She had found James shortly after going back into the party and he had taken her hand immediately, Elizabeth really only just noticed how soft his hands were compared to Will. James had dragged her off to meet some of his friends. Elizabeth had noticed Will make his way back into the party. As James bombarded her with names she ran through all that had transpired. It had felt so right, but Elizabeth began to wonder. Had she made a mistake? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Right, so there we are, the first proper willabeth fluff, there will be a lot more I'll tell you that for free. I hope you liked that and please tell me what you think! More exams next week oh joy! But I'll start work on the next chapter immediately. **

**Pirate-x-Girls**


	17. Second Chances

**Sorry about the delay again! This is the longest chapter I've written yet and I know you all want some more fluff, so I will try my hardest to provide you with what you want. Only six exams left! YAY! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter 16: Second Chances**

_**And now you got me thinking about the first time that I met you,**_

_**Standing in a crowded room, but I could only see you.**_

**For the next week all both Will and Elizabeth could think about was their kiss. It dominated their thoughts night and day. The longing Will had felt for Elizabeth since he had left all that time ago had increased ten fold. He thought about her all the time. He could always feel her lips on his and her hands in his hair. Will did not know what he would do the next time he saw her, would he be able to keep himself from taking her then and then or would he just go for it. He hadn't told anyone about the kiss, not Jack, not Ana, not Carol. Jack would laugh, Ana and Carol would fuss. Will was all too aware that Elizabeth was engaged and he did not need people having a go at him about it. **

**Elizabeth too could only think of the kiss. James noted that she seemed to be rather distracted. **

"**Are you ok?" he asked one evening over dinner. Elizabeth looked up from her plate. **

"**Yes I'm fine." She replied. James looked concerned. **

"**It's just your not your usual self, you seem preoccupied." He stroked the back of her head, and for some reason the motion irritated Elizabeth. She moved her head back a fraction from him hand as subtly as he could. **

"**Really I'm fine." She replied. James knew better than to press the matter so he let it drop. **

**XXXXXX**

**Weatherby Swann grinned at the invitation in his hand. He read over the swirly writing that invited him to the wedding of Elizabeth Swann and James Norrington. He put it to one side and set about compiling a reply. He had always known that Elizabeth would see sense and marry James; all she had needed was for William Turner to be out of the way. And he was, forever. Weatherby allowed himself a smile. Yes, everything had worked out perfectly. **

**XXXXXX**

**Will sighed and drummed his fingers lazily on the table; he was sitting at the large table in his dinning room and staring absent-mindedly out of the window. He had his drawing materials spread out in front of him and was twirling a pencil round between his long fingers. Without thinking he set the pencil to a clean piece of paper and began to sketch, the pencil making long strokes on the page. A shape began to take form. Will soon became lost in all else around him, concentrating solely on the drawing in front of him. His face was a map of concentration, his brow furrowed as his pencil moved back and forth across the page. **

**Will finished the drawing and placing the pencil back on the table leant back to admire his handiwork. In front of him was a sketch drawing of Elizabeth as she had looked at the party the week before. Will took in the attention to detail, the look in her eyes right down to the sparkle of her necklace. Will smiled slightly. It was a thing of beauty. **

**He heard the door to the dinning room open; looking up he quickly slid the paper under his pile of other ones. Ana walked into the room, she was holding an apple and chewing from it thoughtfully. **

"**You know, I've been thinking." She said. Will nodded. **

"**About what?" he asked. Ana looked around the large dinning room. **

"**We should have a dinner or party or something." Will looked doubtful. **

"**Really? I think it's a bit soon." He twiddled his thumbs. Ana shook her head. **

"**Nope, not to soon. Perfect actually, a dinner would be nice. Just a few people." She raised a hand. "Your grandparents and family members." She ticked them off on her fingers. "Judie and Shaun." She paused for a moment. "James and Elizabeth." Her eyes locked with his as she said the last name and Will got the feeling that she knew more about that night they had talked than she let him know. Will thought about it, the more he thought about it the more it made sense, a dinner or party would be the perfect way to talk to Elizabeth without arousing suspicion. **

"**A party," he said finally. "A dinner is too formal, and you know how I hate formal events. But only a small one." He warned Ana as she grinned. She nodded enthusiastically. **

"**Thanks Will!" she squealed, she dashed from the room. Will watched her departure with a smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. **

"**Right there!" Jack instructed. Will heard the words as he was passing the stables, he stopped with a frown. When he heard a groan he raised his eyebrows and looked in. Jack was standing with his back to Will, pointing at a corner of one of the unused stables. There was a workman struggling with what looked like a large metal anvil, Will cleared his throat, Jack turned and grinned. **

"**There you are William!" he bounded over to Will and threw an arm round his shoulders. He guided him further into the stable. "Look, I noticed ye been moping for the last couple of weeks, so I took the liberty of getting another smithy set up for ye, so that you can have something to do!" Will looked at his friend in amazement. **

"**Thanks Jack!" he patted Jack on the back as the workman lowered the anvil to the floor. He peered inside further, a small forge had been set up and racks put in for Will to hang his tools and projects on. When he turned to Jack again Jack held up his hands. **

"**Don't, just do something instead of moping!" clapping Will on the shoulder once more he left the stable. **

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth was reading a book when she heard the knocker that hung by the front door echoing through the hallway. Putting her book down on the couch next to her and rose, she went to the top of the stairs and peered down. The butler had made his way to the door and was talking on the doorstep. He turned and saw Elizabeth. **

"**It's for you Miss Elizabeth." He called. Elizabeth nodded and came down the stairs. She stopped at the door and looked out. There was a servant standing on the door. He looked up as she arrived. **

"**Miss Swann?" he asked, his tone flat. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**Yes that's me, can I help you?" she said. The servant nodded. **

"**I bring a message from Lord Wedlock, he's having a party on Saturday and he would like you and your fiancé to come." Elizabeth frowned.**

"**Which Lord Wedlock are we talking about?" she asked. The servant looked slightly confused.**

"**Lord William Wedlock." He replied. Elizabeth's stomach did a flip, a chance to see Will. **

"**Tell, Lord Wedlock that we would love to come." She said. The servant nodded and with a tip of his hat went back to his carriage. Elizabeth closed the door slowly and turned to find James watching her. **

"**What was all that about?" he asked. Elizabeth smiled. **

"**We've been invited over to Will's on Saturday!" she said brightly. James narrowed his eyes slightly.**

"**This is the man you hate right?" he said suspiciously. Elizabeth shrugged and crossed the hall so that she was standing in front of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and his came to rest on her waist. **

"**I don't hate him as such. Not now that I have you." She purred, feeling a bit guilty about saying the words, knowing that they were being said for an ulterior motive. A smile tugged at James' mouth as he bent his head down to kiss her. **

"**Ok, we can go." He muttered. Elizabeth smiled. **

"**Hey, who knows, you may actually enjoy yourself!" she chided. James rolled his eyes. Elizabeth grinned. **

"**I'm going to go and see Judie, you want to come with me?" James shook his head. **

"**No, my father wanted to speak to me. Something about the guest list." He gave Elizabeth one more peck on the lips. "But you go and have fun." Elizabeth smiled and skipped away. James smiled as she disappeared before going back into his father's study. **

**Elizabeth banged enthusiastically on Judie's door and was pleasantly surprised when her cousin opened the door herself. **

"**Where the fire?" Judie asked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. **

"**Nowhere, I'm just coming to see you." Judie smiled and stepped back to allow Elizabeth into the house. Shaun appeared in the hallway and grinned when he saw Elizabeth. **

"**Can't you leave us alone?!" he asked, pretending to be annoyed. Both Elizabeth and Judie sighed at the same time. **

"**Shaun, if you spent less time pretending to be funny and do some work it would be a great help!" Judie said. Shaun shook his head. **

"**No sense of humour." He muttered and disappeared into his study. Judie turned to Elizabeth with a smile. **

"**Men." **

**They ended up sitting in the small courtyard at the back of house. The main brought out some tea and set it down on the table in front of them. Judie waited until she had gone before she spoke to Elizabeth. **

"**So, I assume that you've been invited to Mr Turner's party?" she asked. Elizabeth hesitated before nodding. "And have you accepted?" again Elizabeth nodded. Judie smiled. **

"**You know, you don't have to pretend you hate him for me Elizabeth. I'm not going to tell anyone." Her words soothed Elizabeth and she sighed. **

"**To be honest, I don't know how I feel!" she said slowly. "I mean there are times when I look at him and just want to jump on him and kiss him, but others when I feel the anger I felt for three years come back." She rubbed her face with her hands. Judie took one of her hands in her own. **

"**Maybe we should go and see him." Elizabeth looked up, part of her wanted to go, but what if he didn't mean the kiss and he was having second thoughts. Elizabeth didn't think she could take the rejection again. **

"**No I can't." she said firmly. She would wait till the party when there were more people there and if she needed to make an escape there would be a lot more people to run to. Judie shrugged. **

"**Fine, we'll wait till Saturday. But I think you should talk to him." Elizabeth smiled as she remembered how their last 'talk' had panned out. **

"**I'll try." She promised. **

**XXXXXX**

**Will flicked his hair from his eyes and brought the hammer down hard on the white hot metal. The sound echoed in the quietness of the stable. Further down the stable in one of the other stalls his horse snorted. Will looked up, the horse was watching him, eyes pricked forward. He smiled. **

"**Sorry, am I making to much noise?" the horse snorted again. Will shook his head and turned his focus back to his work. It had been a while since he had done blacksmithing and he had been a bit rusty. But after two days solid work he was back into the swing of things. He was also here for another reason. He was hiding from Ana. The prospect of planning a party had over excited her and just being in the same room as her had been enough to give Will a headache. He had retreated into his makeshift smithy because it was somewhere that she would never even think about coming in. She hated all the noise. **

**He worked for another half an hour before he had to leave the metal to cool. He wiped his hands on a rag and drew a hand across his forehead. He had forgotten the exhilarating rush that coursed through his blood when he was pounding a piece of metal. It was almost as good as when he was in a fight. Or when he kissed Elizabeth. Will put the hammer down and for what must have been the millionth time went back to the kiss that he had shared with Elizabeth. It had been the most desperate kiss they had ever shared and Will had seen another side to Elizabeth that had not been there during their engagement. It was harder, tougher. She had always been tough but this had been something different, Will supposed he was to blame for that. The kiss had also brought back the guilt. He had managed to suppress it for three years but seeing Elizabeth cry had opened the floodgates and allowed all the emotions he had locked away to come flooding back. **

**Will emerged from the stable and blinked at the brightness of the sunlight. Jack was pacing round the courtyard. He seemed to be muttering to himself. Will frowned and walked over to him.**

"**You ok Jack?" he asked. Jack looked up and nodded. **

"**Yeah, I'm fine, just trying to work out where I left me rum." Will rolled his eyes. **

"**Where did you have it last?" Jack shrugged. **

"**I dunno. So I'm going through all of what I did today again to find it." Will looked around, slightly confused. **

"**So pacing the courtyard has what to do with it?" Jack looked with him. **

"**It's what I do everyday. Helps get things in order." He replied. Will nodded; he wished Jack luck and walked away shaking his head. He should have learnt by now that a conversation with Jack was always going to be fraught with weirdness. Only a man like Jack Sparrow would obsess so much about a bottle of lost rum when he could just as easily go to the kitchen and get another bottle. Will had had a cupboard filled with rum especially for him so that he wouldn't whine and complain. **

**Will accepted the drink offered to him the cook with a smile. He downed it in one and sighed. He heard the door open and saw Ana make her way into the room. He cursed softly and looked for a way out. But before he could move Ana had spotted him. **

"**Ah! There you are, I've been looking for you!" she beamed, "everything is ready for tomorrow." Will raised his eyebrows. **

"**It's tomorrow." He said. Ana nodded, Will mentally calculated the days and realised with a shock that she was right. **

"**Oh gods." He muttered. Ana smiled. **

"**It'll be fine Will. Just be nice to the guests and don't ignore them." Then her face went stern. "And I do NOT want you in that smithy tomorrow, do you understand?!" Will pouted slightly but nodded. **

"**Fine." He muttered angrily. Ana grinned again and patted his shoulder. **

"**It's one night Will, then I promise we don't have to do it again for a while." With one last smile she left the kitchen, leaving Will standing, a sullen look on his face. He turned to find the cook watching him with an amused smile. **

"**Sometimes I wonder just who is in charge of this house." He said. The cook laughed, Will smiled and left before Ana could track him down again. **

**Later that evening they all got together for dinner. Will toyed with his meat. Jack sipped triumphantly from the bottle of rum that he had successfully found. Will smiled. **

"**Where was it Jack?" Jack looked up and smiled sheepishly. **

"**In my pocket." He mumbled. Will roared with laughter and Ana giggled. **

"**You can be such an idiot sometimes!" Will chuckled. "I mean wouldn't you feel the weight of it there." Jack shrugged and abruptly changed the conversation. **

"**So, is Elizabeth coming tomorrow?" the question had the desired effect. Will forgot immediately about laughing at Jack as the smile was wiped off his face. Ana looked from Jack to Will before nodding. **

"**She is." She replied. Will nodded and swallowed hard. Ana grinned. **

"**You can talk to her again." Her eyes flashed at Will and once again he got the uncomfortable feeling that Ana knew more than she was letting on about what had transpired between himself and Elizabeth. Jack looked puzzled. **

"**Again?" he repeated. Ana nodded. **

"**Yes again, Will talked to her the night of Shaun's birthday." Jack grinned at Will. **

"**Well that's jus great? What did she say?" Will could feel his ears turning red as he concentrated on his food. **

"**Not much." He mumbled. "We were just catching up." Ana frowned. **

"**Did you tell her why you left, who made you and why?" Will shook his head. **

"**No, that requires more thought. I can't just tell her that, she wouldn't believe me if I just blurted it out. I need to get her to trust me again. Then I can work on telling her." Ana nodded. **

"**That seems sensible. What are you going to do tomorrow?" This made Will smile. **

"**Not ignore my guests." He replied innocently. Ana nodded and smiled. **

"**Good boy." **

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth didn't think she had ever been this nervous before a party. She tried not to let the nervousness show. James was so absorbed in his work; he had a lot of forms to sign before the party, that he did not notice how anxious his fiancé was. Elizabeth went for a walk, but it didn't seem to help at all. Time seemed to be messed up. The morning dragged by, but the afternoon was over before Elizabeth registered it and then it was time to get ready. Elizabeth ushered James out of his study and into his bedroom to get ready, then the maids arrived with her dress and she retreated to go and get ready. **

**James toyed with his cuffs lazily as he waited for Elizabeth; the carriage was ready and waiting outside. He sighed and looked at the clock that stood in the grand hallway of his parent's house. When he looked up again, Elizabeth was standing at the top of the stairs, somewhat nervously. James grinned. **

"**You look stunning!" he breathed, Elizabeth gave a shy smile. She was wearing a floor length white dress; it clung to her body in all the right places and flowed out at the bottom. A ribbon secured her lovely hair back away from her face. She started to descend the stairs, James met her half way. Taking her hand he placed a kiss on the back of it. **

"**Shall we go?" Elizabeth nodded. Taking her arm James led her to the awaiting carriage. **

**Elizabeth sat in the carriage. She was excited and nervous at the same time. He stomach had butterflies and she felt a little lightheaded. James sat opposite her and every so often he would smile at her. Elizabeth knew that he had no idea that she was nervous. That was another thing that nagged her about their engagement. James knew her, but at the same time he didn't know her. He didn't know when she was annoyed or nervous. That had been something Elizabeth had never had to worry about with Will, he had known her inside out and sometimes there had been no need for words. He could see what was wrong with just a look. Elizabeth forced herself to stop thinking about him. She needed to have a clear head if she was going to survive tonight. **

**Will stood at the door of him house. True to her word Ana had only invited his family and closest friends. Jonas and Carol were the first to arrive. Jonas shook his grandson's hand and clapped him on the shoulder. Carol kissed his cheek. **

"**Well done." She said with a smile. Will frowned. **

"**For what?" he asked. Carol tipped her head to one side and smiled. **

"**Talking to her." she replied. Will rolled his eyes. Ana had been gossiping. He flashed her a look. She grinned weakly and pretended to see to one of the guests. Will shook his head and turned to welcome the rest of his guests. **

**Elizabeth and James were one of the last to arrive. Will had been keeping an eye out for her, and it had seemed to him that she wouldn't turn up. But then he saw her and he felt relief surge through him. She looked beautiful and Will felt his throat go dry. James had an arm looped through hers and he looked at Will with an unhidden disdain, which Will chose to ignore. **

"**Commodore Norrington! So glad you could make it!" he said, reaching over to grasp the other man's hand. James looked rather surprised by his friendly welcome. "Please enjoy yourselves." Will smiled at Elizabeth and bowed his head to her. She smiled back, a nervous smile. Good Will thought, she's as nervous as I am. With a sweep of his hand Will showed them into the party. **

**Elizabeth hadn't seen Will's house yet and she was pleasantly surprised at how nice it was. The party was mainly in the cobbled courtyard; candles had been arranged so that when night fell the guests would have light. But the dinning room that backed onto the courtyard was also open. Elizabeth left James to talk to some people. There were not many people, no more than thirty. Elizabeth smiled to herself. This was definitely a party thrown by a Turner. Will had never really enjoyed that much company, apart from her own. He had probably been bullied into having this party by Ana and Jack. Elizabeth looked around the courtyard. On the far side was a row of stalls. At first glance they looked empty, but as Elizabeth looked closer she could see that there was a horse watching the guests with interest. Elizabeth smiled and making her way through the people stopped by the stall. The horse turned its dark eyes onto her and nickered softly. Elizabeth reached up and hand and scratched behind its ears. The horse closed its eyes and a humming came from its stomach. **

"**He likes you." A voice said from behind her. Elizabeth turned, taking her hand away from the horse in the movement. It snorted indignantly. Elizabeth looked at Will, who was watching her with a smile. **

"**What's he called?" she asked returning to scratch the horse. Will stepped him beside her and stroked his horses' nose softly. **

"**Well, I never actually gave him a name." He said slightly sheepishly. "But we understand each other well enough." Elizabeth giggled slightly. **

"**Only you wouldn't be able to name your horse and have him watching your party." Will grinned. **

"**Is that not acceptable?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. **

"**Not unacceptable, just different." She said. Will thought for a moment. **

"**You know, he's not the first animal I never named. You remember that donkey I had in the smithy back in Port Royal?" Elizabeth nodded. "Well we just called him ass." Elizabeth covered his mouth with her hand. **

"**At least show some sort of dignity and respect." She hissed, she looked around checking to see that no one had seen them. But there was nobody near them. She froze when she felt Will's hand take her own and his lips kiss her palm softly. **

"**I've missed you." He said softly. Elizabeth slowly turned her head to look at him. His dark eyes locked with hers and held her in place. **

"**I missed you too." She whispered. Will smiled slightly. **

"**Did you…" he cleared his throat before speaking again. "I mean…do you…regret it?" Elizabeth swallowed. **

"**No." her voice was a whisper. **

**They must have stood for minutes like that, staring at each other. Will still had her hand clasped gently in his own. The only two people who saw them were Jack and Ana. They stood on the opposite side of the courtyard, eyes fixed on the couple. Jack turned to look at Ana with a gleeful grin. **

"**This is good right?" Ana looked up at him and smiled. **

"**Should be." She replied. Jack raised his glass in a mock toast before downing it in one. **

**Will heard someone calling his name. Regretfully he dropped Elizabeth's hand quickly and turned towards the sound of the voice. It was Jack; he was accompanied by Judie and Ana. **

"**What are you two skulking back here for?" Judie asked, a smile on her lips. **

"**We weren't skulking!" Will and Elizabeth protested at the same time. Jack rolled his eyes. Ana looked at Will. **

"**Have you shown Elizabeth around yet?" she asked, her tone casual. Will shook his head. **

"**I'd love too, but remember you told me I couldn't ignore my guests." Ana smiled, a smile that Will knew well. **

"**It's ok, we'll hold the fort for you here. And there's nothing to say that you can't show an old sweetheart around." Will blushed and nodded. **

"**Fine." He turned to look at Elizabeth. "Can I interest you in a tour of the house?" Elizabeth nodded. **

"**You can my Lord." She replied. Jack, Ana and Judie all grinned as Will led Elizabeth away. **

"**Did you tell anyone about…the kiss?" Elizabeth asked quietly as they weaved their way through the guests. Will shook his head. **

"**No, but I think they guessed that something happened. And being the meddling annoying people that they are have decided to try and help." Elizabeth smiled. They waited until they had reached the edge of the guests. They had to top a few times so that Will could speak to various people. Elizabeth kept an eye out for James. She knew that if he saw her with Will he would come over and stick by her side for the rest of the evening. **

**They eventually reached the dinning room. There was nobody in here. Will smiled. **

"**This is the dinning room, used for eating and socialising." Elizabeth looked around. It was just the right size, with a table that could fit about ten people set in the middle. A chandelier hung from the ceiling in the middle of the table. Extravagant candleholders hung from the walls and paintings of the countryside adorned the free wall space. Elizabeth grinned at Will. **

"**It's lovely." Will nodded and gestured to the door. **

"**Shall we?"**

**The rest of the house was as nice as the dinning room. Will showed her into each room. Explaining a bit about it. Elizabeth noticed that there was a lot of metal work hanging from the walls in most rooms. Swords especially. Occasionally Will would take her hand to lead her from one place to the next. Elizabeth loved the feel of his hand on her own. **

"**Are you still blacksmithing?" she asked as they came back into the hallway. Will nodded. Then he grinned. **

"**That's what I wanted to show you." He beckoned for her to follow him out of a small door. They emerged into the back of the stables. Elizabeth could hear the sounds of the party going on faintly in the background. Will stepped up and lit a solitary candle. Elizabeth blinked in the light and smiled. **

**Set in one corner was a small smithy. A forge, an anvil and a rack with all his tools on it. Elizabeth looked around. **

"**It's lovely!" she said. Will nodded. **

"**Jack sorted it out for me." He stroked the anvil. Elizabeth turned her gaze back to him. He lifted his head and their eyes met. Both knew what the other wanted. Will stepped away from the anvil and came so that he was standing in front of her. One of his hands came up and stroked her cheek softly. Elizabeth swallowed before raising her head so that she would meet his lips. This kiss was softer than the one they had shared the week before, Will pulled her closer, one hand cupping the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Elizabeth wound her arms round his neck. Without breaking his mouth from hers Will manoeuvred her so that she was against the back wall. Elizabeth gasped into his mouth as her back met the wall and Will chuckled. **

**Elizabeth had now moved her hand away from his neck and was struggling with the buttons on his coat. Getting them open granted access to his shirt. Her fingers began to work on the buttons when she felt Will's hands close over her own. He slipped his lips away from hers and rested his forehead against her own. **

"**Not here." He whispered. Elizabeth pouted slightly. Will smiled, then his face went serious. "Do you hate me?" he asked, his voice low. Elizabeth licked her lips. **

"**Never." She replied in a whisper, before kissing him again. **

**XXXXXX**

**James looked around, confused. **

"**Have you seen Elizabeth?" he asked Judie who was standing beside him. She shook her head. **

"**No, but don't worry, I'm sure she'll turn up soon." She smiled. She looked across the courtyard. "Oh, speak of the devil!" James followed her gaze. Sure enough, Elizabeth was walking towards them. She reached them and smiled up at James. **

"**Hey, enjoying yourself?" James nodded. **

"**I am actually. What about you?" Elizabeth refused to look at Judie and nodded. **

"**Yes, it's been good." James smiled. Elizabeth caught sight of Will; he was standing next to his horse, stroking it. But his eyes were fixed on her. She smiled slightly. Even in the gathering darkness he saw it and gave her a smile in return. It was the smile that Elizabeth remembered from their engagement. The smile he reserved just for her that made her knees go weak and made her want to take him right there and then. **

**As Elizabeth watched her pushed himself off the wall and made his way into the crowd. He hadn't got far before he ran into Jack and Ana. They began babbling, Will just smiled and shook his head. Moving past them he made his way over to where Elizabeth and James were standing. **

"**Commodore, I trust you are enjoying yourself?" he asked. James smiled, and Elizabeth was surprised to see that the smile seemed genuine. **

"**Yes I am thank you Lord Wedlock, a nice place you have here." He said, and gestured to the house. Will looked around and nodded. **

"**Yes it is. You should come by some time and spar with me. Jack's good but he's rather predictable. I'm always on the look out for some new competition." James smiled. **

"**I may have to take you up on that," he said with a chuckle. Elizabeth watched the conversation with surprise. They were being almost friendly. Will smiled once more.**

"**Well, I'll see you later, I have something to attend to." He walked away. Elizabeth looked up at James. **

"**Did my eyes deceive me or did I just see you having a nice conversation with Will Turner?" James shrugged. **

"**Maybe I shouldn't hold a grudge. He doesn't seem to hold any ill feelings about us, so why should I?" Elizabeth felt a little guilty. But she shook it off, as Will appeared a moment later. **

"**Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention please!" Will called. Instantly all the chatter died down and everyone turned to look at him. Will smiled. "Thank you."**

"**First of all I would like to thank you all from coming here tonight. It's my first party and the turnout has been wonderful, so thank you!" he paused. "I've never made a speech before in public so do excuse me if I suddenly get all tongue tied." He paused again, everyone waited to see what he would say. Will sighed slightly. **

"**I don't know how many of you know me by my real name." Some people looked confused and Will smiled. "Well, my real name is Will Turner." a ripple of conversation spread throughout the guests and Elizabeth could feel a lot of eyes turn to her. It had become common knowledge in the weeks after Elizabeth had arrived in England about what had happened in the Caribbean. Will held up a hand and the talking stopped. "So now I know some of you will have a very different opinion of me. And that's ok, because I don't want you to like me because of who I am related to, but for who I am." He took a deep breath. "Now that you all know who I am, I suppose I should do something." His eyes sought out Elizabeth and he locked eyes with her. **

"**Elizabeth Swann. I want to say that I'm sorry. Sorry for everything I put you through, sorry that I wasn't the man I should have been. I'm not asking you to forgive me; I just want you to know. I'm sorry." Elizabeth nodded ever so slightly. To everyone else it would look like he was just apologising, they didn't expect anything to come of it, but Elizabeth knew better. She was reading the real words in his eyes. Will smiled once and looked back to the crowd. "And before I go, I would like to offer my congratulations to James Norrington and Elizabeth Swann, who are to be married soon." He raised his glass. **

"**To James and Elizabeth!" The rest of the guests followed suit. **

"**To James and Elizabeth!" **

**XXXXXX**

**Soon after Will's speech the dancing started, James offered Elizabeth his hand. She took it and together they danced. James humming along softly to the music. **

"**That was a good speech." He said after a while. Elizabeth smiled. **

"**I've never seen him that confident." She replied. James chuckled. **

"**It shows what can happen when someone slaps a title and some fancy clothing on you. It can change your whole outlook on life." Elizabeth nodded her agreement. They stopped dancing when Will tapped James on the shoulder. **

"**Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I might have this dance?" James hesitated slightly and Elizabeth could see some of his possessive nature coming though. But then he nodded and stepped back, allowing Will to carry on. **

"**By all means." He said and left. Will placed an arm on Elizabeth's waist and took her hand. She put her hand on his shoulder and together they danced. Elizabeth was surprised at how he had improved. **

"**Have you been practising?" she asked. Will smiled and nodded. **

"**Carol insisted that I learn." He explained. Elizabeth giggled. **

"**Well, she certainly did a better job then I ever could." She replied. Will smiled and subtly pulled her closer to him. Elizabeth relished in the feeling of his body against hers. Heat radiated from him and Elizabeth was sure that she could smell a small hint of the sea. **

"**That was a very…interesting speech." She said after a while. Will looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. **

"**Did you enjoy it then?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**You've changed so much." She said softly. Will looked slightly worried. **

"**Is that bad?" he asked in a tone that made Elizabeth think of the young man she had known back in Port Royal. She shook her head. **

"**No not bad." She murmured, and then she leant forward. "I like this new Will." she said so that only Will could hear. Will felt a shiver go down his spine at her words. In that moment he made up his mind. He wanted her. **

"**Can you get to my mums house tomorrow?" he asked quietly and urgently. Elizabeth looked confused for a moment but nodded. **

"**I should be able to. Why?" Will looked around before taking a breath, **

"**I need you, I want to take you right here, but that would be embarrassing." Elizabeth giggled softly at his words. Will carried on. "But only if you want, Elizabeth I'll understand if…" she cut him off with a shake of her head. **

"**Tell me what time and I'll be there." She said quietly. Will nodded. **

"**About 2?" Elizabeth nodded. **

"**That's fine, James is in town all of tomorrow." Will smiled. **

"**Then I will see you tomorrow." He said. He bowed and kissed her hand once before handing her back to James. With one last smile he disappeared back into his crowd of guests. Elizabeth watched his back until there was nothing left to see. **

**The party wrapped up just after midnight. Elizabeth was quiet on the way home, trying to get her head around everything that had happened that night. Elizabeth wondered if she was moving too fast. She had gone from hating Will to kissing him within the space of a few days, but deep down Elizabeth knew that she had never really hated Will, she had merely allowed everyone else to convince her that she did. James was resting on the other side of the carriage, head leant back and eyes closed. Elizabeth watched him for a moment. There had been a time when she would have been happy to settle down with James for the rest of her life and start a family with him. But the feelings that Will's return had evoked had stirred her more rebellious side. She wanted again to feel the rush of adrenaline and throw herself into the unknown. **

**By the time they arrived back at James' house they were both tired. Elizabeth groaned softly at the prospect of having to get out of her dress before she could sleep. Luckily for her the maids did it quickly and she was in bed within fifteen minutes of walking in the door. James had grunted a goodnight and retreated off to bed. Elizabeth knew that he would have a stinking headache in the morning. As the maids left the room she slipped in under her covers and closed her eyes. She yawned loudly and snuggled down deeper under the covers, before she fell into sleep she brought Will's face to her mind one last time before falling into a deep dreamless sleep. **

**

* * *

****Right oh, looks like things are going to get steamy in the next chapter, hehehehe, I like steamy and I know that you, my faithful fans do too! So until next time, please keep reading and reviewing. And the music for this chapter was '**_**Change**_**' by Good Charlotte. **


	18. Making Up For Lost Time

**I apologise for the wait nearly two months! Anyway, I'm back and hopefully there won't be a wait this long again! This has been a great chapter to write and I hope people like it and don't worry Piratewannabe patience is not one of my virtues either! I get impatient at myself for not writing faster! This chapter is dedicated to all the impatient people out there, thanks for waiting! Enjoy! **

**The Heart Never Lies**

**Chapter 17: Making Up For Lost Time**

**When Elizabeth awoke the next morning it took her a few moments to work out why she was so happy, but then the events of the previous night came flooding back. She grinned and stared at the ceiling. She looked at the clock that was on her beside table. The hands read that it was only nine thirty. Deciding it was too early to get up Elizabeth pulled the covers up to her head again and fell asleep. **

**When she woke up again it was gone eleven. Deciding she should make in an appearance before she went out to meet Will she got out of bed. She dressed light, a simple pale blue dress and went downstairs. She saw Haley in the dinning room. She grinned when she saw Elizabeth. **

"**So how was it last night?" she asked. Elizabeth smiled. **

"**It was very nice." She replied. "James enjoyed himself." She looked around. **

"**Speaking of James, where is he?" Haley looked up from her food. **

"**Oh, he's gone out, and he told me to tell you that he probably won't be back till very late and not to wait up for him." Elizabeth nodded. **

"**Thanks." When Haley looked back down she smiled to herself. Perfect! **

**XXXXXX**

**Will looked around with his eyebrows raised. It was midday and he was standing in the courtyard. The litter from the night before was still there. He turned to Ana and smiled. **

"**Well, I hope you have fun cleaning this up!" he said. Ana looked surprised. **

"**What!" Will nodded. **

"**Yeah, you organised this party, so you can clean it up. Get Jack to help. If you can find him that is!" Ana scowled but didn't object. **

"**Fine." She muttered. "But what are you going to be doing?" she asked as Will was walking out the door. Will looked back and flashed a smile. **

"**I have a urgent appointment." Was all he said before he disappeared out the door. **

**Will stopped by the smithy, he stood in the middle of the room and looked around. He smiled at the memory of himself and Elizabeth last night. He traced the line of the anvil and the hammer. He pulled the sword that he had been making a couple of days before from beside the anvil. The blade was a crude design and Will stroked the marks where the hammer had made indents in the metal. He smiled again. Excitement bubbled in his stomach at the prospect of his meeting with Elizabeth later that today. When he had asked her the night before he had been worried that she would turn him down. But when she had agreed he had felt his heart soar. He sighed. Now he just had to wait. **

**XXXXXX**

**Elizabeth looked at the clock impatiently. It was one o'clock. She didn't want to leave before half past one, so as not to arouse any suspicion. She fiddled with her skirts and sighed. Deciding she should probably do something she picked up the book that was lying next to her. It was some romance that had recently been released. She tried to read through the first few paragraphs. But the egotistical hero who thought that the heroin should just jump into his bed because he flexed his muscles and said some light hollow words. Another reason Elizabeth wasn't so keen on the hero was he was the opposite of Will. With blonde hair and grey cold eyes. Totally different to Will's dark eyes and chocolate brown hair. Elizabeth sighed as she imagined her hands running through his hair. She could almost feel his calloused hands running up her bare arms, as they had done so many times during their short engagement. It was funny how just thinking about him made Elizabeth's blood boil and her hormones rage. **

**The minutes ticked by agonisingly slow. Elizabeth tried to read but found herself getting distracted. Eventually she threw her book aside and sighed. She looked up at the clock. Twenty-five past. Elizabeth smiled and standing up went out of the room.**

**Haley was reading as Elizabeth headed out the door. **

"**Where are you going?" she asked. Elizabeth looked up. **

"**I'm just going out, to meet an old friend. I shouldn't be too long." Haley nodded. **

"**Ok, I'll see you later." She said and returned to her book. Elizabeth took a breath and with a wave made her way out of the room. **

**She walked towards Will's old house slowly. Her heart was beating so loudly she was sure that people who were walking past her could hear it. She walked slowly, mostly because her legs were shaking so much that if she tired to pick her pace up she would probably collapse. And then she wouldn't see Will. **

**Will paced up and down in the small living room. Every so often he would look out of the window, but there was nothing, nobody walking along the street. Will glanced at the clock. It read two minutes to three. Will sighed, she wasn't coming. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his eyes. He had been silly to think that so soon after him coming back she would make a leap like this. Risk her whole engagement and social standing for him. **

**But when he looked up again she was walking up the deserted street. Will heaved a sigh of relief. She looked beautiful; Will smiled and made his way quickly to the door. He opened it a crack and poked his head out. **

"**Elizabeth!"**

**XXXXXX**

"**Elizabeth!" Elizabeth looked up. Will was peering out of the front window, he beamed when he saw her and Elizabeth could see the relief on his face. She realised that he hadn't been expecting her too turn up. She smiled as his head disappeared. A moment later he opened the door and beckoned for her to come inside. She looked around once. But the street was deserted. Elizabeth hurried over and past him into the house. **

**Will closed the door and the immediately the hall was thrown into semi-darkness. For a moment they stared at each other. Then Elizabeth stepped up and wrapped her arms round his neck. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Will kissed the top of her head. **

"**You thought I wasn't coming." She said softly. Will was silent for a moment. Elizabeth looked up, forcing him to meet her eyes. **

"**Yes, I did. But you're here and that's all that matters." Will replied. Then he bent his head and kissed her softly. Elizabeth responded eagerly, her hands tightening around his neck, pulling him as close as she could. **

**She moved her hands to this jacket. She pulled it open and pushed it down his shoulders. He helped her and allowed it to drop to the floor. Will leant down and picked her up. Elizabeth wrapped her arms round his neck and her legs round his waist. Her lips slid from his and travelled down his neck. She bit at his skin and his grip on her almost faltered. Elizabeth grinned against his skin. Will carried her as carefully as he could, trying not to bump into anything. He went through to his mum's room, the mattress was still in the corner and it was over there that Will took her. As they reached the corner Will placed Elizabeth on her feet. She smiled at him and kissed him soundly. As she moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt he looked at her. **

"**We're not moving to fast are we? I mean…if you want we can…?" Elizabeth smiled and stilled his mouth with her hand. **

"**Will, shut up. I want this." She said. And to prove her point she undid the rest of the buttons on his shirt. She pulled it off and tossed it to one side. She took a moment to appreciate his body. Will had always had muscles. Being a blacksmith had ensured that. But being at sea for three years had certainly helped. His skin was bronze and smooth. Elizabeth let out her breath and ran her hands down his skin. **

**Will smiled; he brought his hands up and almost nervously laid them on her dress. Elizabeth noticed that his hands were shaking. She smiled and kissed him again. Will seemed to gain some confidence then, his hands started to unfasten the fastening that held up her dress. After a few moments of fumbling he managed to get it undone. The dress fell to the floor. Elizabeth was left standing in front of him in her shift. Will ran his hands up her sides, taking the dress with him. As it reached her armpits he stopped and let it fall again. Elizabeth watched him confused. **

"**What are…?" but Will cut her off.**

"**Shhhh." He hushed her. He picked her up again and laid her gently down on the mattress. Picking up his discarded shirt he folded it and placed it behind her head as a pillow. She lay back and smiled at him as he hovered over her. That was when she noticed the window over his shoulder. It was looking out onto the street and anyone who just happened to be looking in would see everything. **

"**Will! The window!" she hissed, Will's head whipped round. He saw where she was looking and nodded. Standing he crossed swiftly to the window and pulled the sheet that hung to one side over it. **

**Immediately the room was darkened. The sudden change in lightening made Elizabeth even more aroused than she already was. Will crept back across the room. Elizabeth had levered herself up onto her elbows and watched him. He sat down on the mattress next to her and stroked her cheek softly. Elizabeth smiled and grabbing his shoulders pulled him down on top of her again, her lips attacking his hungrily. Will began to pull her shift up again, this time he didn't stop, merely pulled Elizabeth up a bit so that he could slip it up and over her head. As he placed it down beside them Elizabeth waited for his eyes to return to her. She knew that she should feel embarrassed about being naked in front of a man. She had never been before, but she wanted Will to see her naked. Because in her heart Elizabeth knew that it had only ever been Will that she would give herself to willingly. **

**She watched in amusement as his eyes lit up upon looking at her naked body. His hand reached up and touched her breast softly. Looking up he met her eyes and they asked for a silent permission to continue. Elizabeth nodded and kissed him. Will started to stroke her flesh slowly. Elizabeth gasped against his lips. His rough fingers against her soft skin felt amazing. As the other hand ran feather light touches down the rest of her body Elizabeth stroked his back. She could feel scars on the smooth skin and it was here that she focused her attention. Caressing and stroking. Will moaned softly and Elizabeth smiled. As pay back Will took a nipple between his fingers and tortured her there. As Elizabeth voiced her pleasure he withdrew his magic fingers. Elizabeth whined and arched her back, trying in vain to push her skin into his hands. Will just moved his hand further away and chuckled. Elizabeth opened her eyes and glared playfully at him. **

"**What are you doing?" she asked. Will grinned cheekily and without giving a reply dropped his lips to her jaw. He nibbled his way down to her neck and collarbone. It wasn't until his mouth reached the nipple that he had been worshipping with his fingers did Elizabeth close her eyes. She fell back against the mattress and allowed her fingers to become tangled in his hair. Will rolled the nipple around in his mouth, teeth nipping softly. Elizabeth moaned and he smiled. **

**His hands meanwhile were also busy. His right one had travelled down to her hip and was moving onto her inner thigh. His fingers teasing the soft flesh. Then one finger of that hand slipped delicately inside her. Elizabeth's head shot back and she gasped loudly. Seeing how much she liked it Will added another finger. Elizabeth moaned and her grip on his scalp tightened. The added pleasure of his mouth on her nipple was enough to drive her over the edge. She moaned his name and arched her back under him. Will withdrew his hand and hovered above her again. Elizabeth opened her eyes to gaze deep into his own. **

"**My turn!" she whispered. Her hands, starting at his face, moved down his face and neck. Across his shoulders and down his broad chest. She trailed across his stomach, and then dipped lower. But her hands met a barrier, his breeches. She pulled away and raised a sceptical eyebrow. Will looked down and rolled his eyes. With some help from her he unbuckled his breeches and pushed them down his hips. He kicked them sluggishly off his legs where they crumpled on the floor. Elizabeth smiled as her hands continued her exploration. Her eyes looked down and widened ever so slightly. She had read books and heard the gossip about the male anatomy, but it was very different seeing it in the flesh, so to speak. Her hand closed round him and felt him sigh against her neck where he had buried her head. Elizabeth had never done this before but something instinctual led her on. Her hand moved up and down his erection, at varying speeds and pressures. Each movement made him moan softly against her skin. **

**Eventually he could take it no more and before he lost control completely he pulled away, dislodging her hand. She pouted and he grinned. Pushing her legs apart he settled between them. He stroked her face tenderly. **

"**This will hurt." He warned. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**I'm ready." She told him. Will looked deep into her eyes. Finally he nodded. He pushed himself into her slowly. **

**Elizabeth closed her eyes against the pain that throbbed in her lower half. Will moved slowly, wincing with her when he breached. Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw him watching her concerned. Upon seeing the pain in her eyes he made to pull himself from her. But she grabbed his hips, effectively holding him in place. **

"**Don't you dare!" she growled. Will was taken back by the ferocity in her voice and with a nod pushed into her again. Elizabeth winced again, but it wasn't as painful this time. Each time Will thrust into her the pain ebbed away and an intense pleasure took its place. Elizabeth couldn't help the groans that were issuing from her lips. Her hands gripped at his shoulders hard. His hands guided her hips in time with his own, making sure that she was getting as much out of it as he was. He kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned weakly and kissed him back as if he was the air that she breathed. **

**After a few minutes of passion Elizabeth felt her release creeping up on her. It had been building the entire time Will had been touching her, and now she couldn't hold back and it washed over her. She pulled her lips from Will's to cry out against his shoulder. Her head was thrown back and she arched into him as his thrusts continued to grow stronger. Will groaned as she clung to him, and a minute later he found his own release. He groaned and unable to support himself on his arms any longer collapsed against her. Elizabeth ran a hand up his back and back down again as he recovered. She found her own breathing heavy. She felt exhausted. Will kissed her shoulder softly. **

"**Did you…?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded. **

"**I did." She pressed her lips tenderly to his sweaty forehead. "Thank you." Will lifted his head to look at her. He smiled and kissed her. **

"**No, thank you." He said. "Elizabeth, I know I didn't deserve this chance. I didn't deserve to even meet you again, after the way I treated you." Elizabeth looked deep into his eyes as he spoke. She had to admit there was still part of her that was angry with Will and wondered why she had allowed herself to do this. But as she looked into his eyes she could see that he was telling the truth, she saw the pain and regret that she had seen the night that he had left. **

"**Why did you leave?" she asked, her voice no more than a whisper. Will looked down; Elizabeth tilted his chin with her finger so that he would look at her. "Tell me Will." she hesitated. "Was it because you didn't love me?" she found herself holding her breath as she waited for his answer. Will shook his head. **

"**I've always loved you. Always, till the day I die." He replied softly. Elizabeth nodded and sighed with relief. Will rolled over and pulled Elizabeth with him. She settled against his chest, beneath her ear she could feel the steady beat of his heart. "I left because I had no choice." Will said. Elizabeth tilted her head to look at him. **

"**Why?" Will took a deep breath. **

"**You're not going to want to hear this." He told her. Elizabeth frowned. **

"**Why?" she asked suspiciously. Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again Elizabeth was still watching him. **

"**A week before I left, your father paid me a visit." He began. Elizabeth nodded. "He told me that he did not want me marrying you. He said that I was unable to provide you and he didn't believe that we loved each other." He paused. Elizabeth was confused. Her father would never do anything like this. She nodded for Will to continue. **

"**He then said that if I didn't break it off with you he would have me hanged. I refused. Then he threatened to reveal my past." His voice trailed off at the last bit and he broke eye contact with her. Elizabeth could hear the sadness in his voice and see the truth in his eyes. Will wasn't lying. **

"**I know about you mother Will." she said. Will looked down at her and she could see the tears collecting in his eyes. **

"**I didn't kill her," he said. Elizabeth reached up and cupped his face with her hands. **

"**I know." She soothed him. "I know. Jonas told us what happened." Will swallowed hard. "Will you loved your mother and nothing you did would have helped her." she snuggled closer to him. **

"**You're not angry that I kept it from you?" Will asked. Elizabeth shook her head. **

"**No. I just wish that you had felt that you could trust me enough to tell me." She heard Will let out his breath. **

"**God, now I feel so stupid. I left you for no reason; I broke your heart for no reason. And I'm so sorry." He hugged her tightly. Elizabeth wrapped her arms round his back. **

**They lay in silence for a moment. **

"**My father broke it up?" Elizabeth's voice was small. Will kissed the top of her head. **

"**I'm sorry." He said. Elizabeth shook her head. **

"**It's not your fault. It's my father's. He didn't seem to accept who I fell in love with." She sighed. "I just didn't believe that he would stoop that low." She was getting angry now, the fact that the man who had been there for her when she had needed him the most had actually been the man who had been the cause of all her heartbreak. The anger that she had been feeling for Will was now being directed towards her father. Will seemed to sense her anger and loosened his hold on her ever so slightly. Elizabeth relaxed and buried her head in his chest. Will could feel her tears seeping onto his skin. **

"**Please don't cry Elizabeth." He begged. She sobbed quietly and lifted her head so that she could look at him. In an effort to banish her tears Will kissed her, softly at first. But Elizabeth deepened it; she griped the back of his head and pulled him closer. Taking the initiative she pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. Breaking the kiss she smiled down at him. **

"**You stopped crying." He said in surprise. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. **

"**There are other things to do." She whispered seductively, grinding her hips against his. His head fell back and he groaned from behind clenched teeth. Elizabeth smiled to herself as she watched him try and control himself. He gasped when her lips met his ear. She licked the lobe and smiled when he shuddered beneath her. She was surprised when she felt him roll them over. **

"**Why did you stop?" she pouted. Will smiled down at her. **

"**You need to get back." He said. "Otherwise you might be missed." Elizabeth sighed. **

"**But I don't want to move." She moaned quietly and pressed herself closer against him. Will chuckled and much to her dismay sat up. After a moment he stood up and pulled on his breeches, as he buttoned them up he grinned down at her. **

"**Come on." She shook her head. Will arched an eyebrow. **

"**Am I going to have to pick you up and dress you?" Elizabeth cocked her head to one side.**

"**You couldn't." she replied. Will smile broadened. **

"**That sounds like a challenge." He said. And before Elizabeth had time to comprehend what was happening he had bent down and swept her up into his arms. Elizabeth squealed and wrapped her arms round his neck. Will kissed her soundly. **

"**Now are you going to rethink your statement." He murmured against her lips. Elizabeth clutched tighter and smiled. **

"**Maybe." Will set her down on her feet. Bending down he scooped up her long discarded shift. Pulling her arms up he carefully placed the shift on her, smoothing the fabric with his hands. When he finished he kissed her passionately. She pressed her body against his bare chest and closed her eyes. She pouted slightly when he pulled away. She opened her eyes to find him holding up her dress. She rolled her eyes and allowed him to help her into it. He tied it up at the back and kissed her neck when he had finished. He wrapped his arms round her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She leant back into him and closed her eyes. **

"**I like this." She breathed. **

"**Like what?" Will asked in a low voice next to her ear. **

"**Just being with you. Alone." Elizabeth replied. Will smiled. **

"**So do I." He agreed. **

**XXXXXX**

**It was about ten minutes later when the door to Will's old house opened. Will came out first and looking around he made sure that there was no one else on the street. But as usual it was deserted. He turned and beckoned to Elizabeth. She followed him onto the street. He took her hand and pulled her across the road quickly. They reached the end of the street and Will guided her into a small alleyway. **

"**This is where we leave." Elizabeth nodded. Will leant in and kissed her. "I had a great time." Elizabeth grinned and stroked his face softly. **

"**Me too." She whispered. Will gave her a lopsided grin. He straightened up and tipped an imaginary hat. As he made to leave Elizabeth pulled him back and kissed him passionately. He seemed slightly surprised but didn't complain. When they pulled away Will grinned slightly deliriously. **

"**Hmmm." He said. Elizabeth bit her lip to suppress a giggle. **

"**Now I'm leaving." She said. Will let out a small whimper. She walked to the edge of the alleyway and turned, just before she disappeared she shot him a seductive look over her shoulder. Then she was gone. Will leant against the wall and exhaled deeply. **

"**Perfect!" he breathed. **

**Elizabeth walked back in a daze. The whole world just seemed to slip past deliriously. Elizabeth was careful to keep a composed face, but on the inside she was grinning. Admittedly she was a bit sore. But it had been so worth it. Elizabeth knew that it wasn't proper for her to be walking the streets by herself, but James had given up arguing with her a long time before hand, he knew that when she wanted to do something very few things would stop her. **

**Haley was still reading when Elizabeth got back into the Norrington household. She looked up as Elizabeth came in and smiled. **

"**Ah, you're back. Your meeting with your friend was successful I trust?" Elizabeth searched her eyes for a hint of suspicion, but saw only curiosity. **

"**Yes it was…productive." She said after a moment. Haley nodded. **

"**Good." Elizabeth smiled and left the room. She retreated back to her own room and sank down onto her bed. Looking at the clock she saw that she had been gone for two hours. She grinned and closed her eyes. She could still feel Will's hands on her skin. He affected her in a way that she never knew was possible. **

**Part of Elizabeth felt guilty for the way she was betraying James. But the need had been so great that it had blocked out most of her other emotions. Elizabeth didn't regret what she had done. Not in the slightest. She just wished that there could have been some other way to do it that didn't involve all the secrecy. **

* * *

**Once again, I'm very sorry about the wait! Things have just been so hectic that I've not had much in the way of writing time. I'm off on holiday this week to Spain, so I don't know how much writing will get done. But hopefully this should tide you over until I get back, and for those of you reading 'Against The Rules' there should be a chapter up very very soon! As always I'd love for you to review! So please do enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. **


End file.
